Yo no soy mala
by Ms. Dragneel Li
Summary: Natsu Dragneel no es precisamente la clase de chico delicado y comprensivo, es mal hablado, mal humorado, carácter agresivo y es todo lo que a Lucy no le gusta en un chico, lo sabe desde que se conocieron, no quiere que nadie la relacione con el peligroso Salamander, ella tiene toda su vida planeada y no quiere hombres en ella...
1. Peligroso

**Natsu no me pertenece, para mi mala suerte, FT es completa propiedad de Hiro, yo solamente juego con ese sexy pelirrosa y sus amigos.**

_Lucy Heartfilia—_pensamientos o recuerdos

_"Natsu Dragneel_**"—** plática telefónica.

—

Natsu Dragneel no es precisamente la clase de chico delicado y comprensivo, es mal hablado, mal humorado, carácter agresivo y es todo lo que a Lucy no le gusta en un chico, lo sabe desde que se conocieron, no quiere que nadie la relacione con el peligroso Salamander, ella tiene toda su vida planeada, no quiere hombres en su vida y mucho menos, tatuados, con gusto por el alcohol, y con rumores que está en los negocios ilícitos.

—

**Capítulo 1:** Peligroso

—

—

No le hagas caso, no le haga caso; pero no, no le había hecho caso a la vocecilla en su cabeza y por eso ahora se encontraba en aquel lugar. Todo parecía sacado de una historia de gente de la mala vida; podías ver de todo a los alrededores, desde chicas con pocas ropas hasta chicos con costosos trajes, eran iguales, todos estaban allí por una razón, apostar por el mejor y ganar dinero.

—¿Tienes dinero?— preguntó Erza Scarlet. Era una chica pelirroja, abundante cabellos rojos hasta la espalda, una melena lisa, brillante y bien cuidada. Alta, de figura esbelta, con cuerpo de los cuales los hombres llamaban_ cuerpo de infarto_ y ojos marrones con toques miel. Sí, Erza era lo que muchos denominaban mujer perfecta.

—¿Para qué?— se arregló los anteojos.

—¿Cómo que para qué, Lucy? Para apostar— la chica rodó los ojos al mirar a su amiga. Lucy era su querida amiga, una amiga que había conocido primero en un chat cinco años atrás, su amistad había sido con un computador de por medio durante casi los cinco años que se habían conocido hasta unos meses atrás cuando Lucy había viajado a Magnolia, Estados Unidos.

—¡¿Dios, por qué no dejaste esos feos anteojos?!— rió.

Mientras Erza era pelirroja, Lucy era rubia, con el cabello poco más arriba de la espalda. Erza era alta, Lucy era baja, Erza era segura, Lucy estaba llena de inseguridades.

—Lo siento, nena, ya están cerradas las apuestas— habló fuerte el hombre con un cigarro en los labios.

—¡¿Qué?!— exclamó. —¡Tenemos mucho dinero!— intentó persuadir al hombre. —¡Queremos apostar para la pelea, no para la carrera!

—Vamos, nena, no me hagas enviar a sacar tu bonito culo de mi presencia— tomó una larga calada de su cigarro, saboreando la suavidad del tabaco en su boca y luego soltando el humo lentamente.

—Ese bonito culo es mío— se escuchó una voz a sus espaldas. Erza miró sobre sus hombros y se encontró con unos cálidos ojos marrones. —Llegas tarde, cariño— el recién llegado se acercó a la pelirroja, deslizó un brazo alrededor de su cintura e inclinó el rostro hasta besarla.

—¿Ya terminó la carrera?— preguntó en un jadeó cuando el chico dejó su boca. Jellal Fernandez; tenía el cabello azul, los ojos café, era alto, cuerpo atlético, estaba bueno, tenía para ella a unos de los mejores ejemplares de toda la universidad.

—Hace unos 10 minutos— sonrió coqueto. —Estás condenadamente hermosa esta noche, Scarlet— su voz fue baja y provocadora al mirar a su novia de arriba abajo. No sabía cómo su pelirroja había hecho para meterse en esos jeans, pero le quedaban condenadamente bien, realzaban sus caderas mientras que el top rojo strapples que dejaba parte de su vientre por fuera realzaba sus pechos.

Ella sonrió complacida, era justo la impresión que quería darle aquella noche.

—Lo siento, no sabes las maniobras con Lucy— dijo en su defensa.

El chico miró a su alrededor y fue cuando la pelirroja notó que su rubia amiga no estaba a su lado, ni siquiera cerca. Diablos, seguramente los empujes de las personas las habían separado y ni lo hubo notado.

**….000….**

—¡Y ahora, damas y caballeros!— gritó un hombre con un micrófono, estaba en el medio de una especie de arena improvisada, las personas rodeaban el lugar, impacientes. —¡Lo que todos hemos estado esperando!— la rubia sentía que la empujaban, meciéndola de una lado hacia otro, pero nunca permitiéndole ver hacia el montado escenario. —¡Kurogane

Gajeel!— y la multitud aplaudió, gritó y silbó, pero ella no consiguió ver nada.

—Y por esta esquina, el único, el indomable, y quien viene a defender su título: Salamander!— y si momentos atrás creyó que los presentes ya no podían gritar más, se hubo equivocado; los gritos fueron eufóricos, el lugar tembló a su alrededor y sintió que se desmayaría si no lograra salir dentro de tantas personas.

No supo cuando empezó la pelea, solamente escuchaba los gritos y el desorden de los aficionados, ella intentaba escapar. Cuando finalmente las personas empezaron a ceder, la chica se abrió paso entre ellas, aliviada.

—Bonito culo, dulzura— alguien palmeó su trasero, haciéndola rechinar los dientes por el gesto tan atrevido y desagradable.

—¡No se te ocurra volver a tocarme, estúpido!— se había dado media vuelta para enfrentar al hombre. Era enorme, como mucho le llegaba a mitad del pecho, músculos por todos lados y estaba pelón.

—¿Qué dijiste, puta?— el hombre dio un amenazante paso hacia ella, pero la rubia no se movió, odiaba a los estúpidos aprovechados, si se acercaba más le daría una patada en su parte noble y le enseñaría a no estar tocando trasero ajenos.

—¡Déjela en paz! ¡Aléjate de ella!— rugió una voz. Ronca, salvaje y peligrosa. Una voz que había evitado antes.

El gigante no lo pensó dos veces, sorprendida, observó cómo huía como gato asustado. Suspiró aliviada, notando que había estado conteniendo la respiración desde que se hubo girado para enfrentar al hombre.

—¿Estás bien?— volvió a hablar el sujeto.

La rubia rodó sobre sus talones para conocer a su defensor. Músculos, fuertes, firmes y duros; fue lo primero que vio. Un abdomen plano, adornado por tabletas como si de chocolate se tratase, pecho ancho, brillante por el sudor y manchado y por último, lo miró al rostro y automáticamente se encontró con una verde mirada que la hizo sonrojar hasta la punta del cabello.

—Gr…gr…acias…— apenas pudo murmurar. Era una mirada abrazadora, los ojos verdes más lindos que hubo visto jamás. Eran verdes, el color de los ojos de Salamander eran verdes.

—¡Oh Dios, Natsu, ahora sí que te pasaste, cabrón!— interrumpió bruscamente la voz de un hombre. —¡¿ Hiciste mierda a Kurogane por una falda?!— se expresó al ver a la rubia.

El chico no dijo nada. Lo cierto era que minutos atrás cuando hubo observado al público; su mirada se había encontrado con aquel pequeño polluelo el cual pareciere perdido y desorientado. Se supone que aquel día perdería el título, todo planeado, dejar a Kurogane ganar, todo por los putos rumores, pero cuando volvió a buscar al asustadizo polluelo, fue testigo como un sujeto golpeaba su trasero y él había descargado los golpes que quiso darle a aquel desgraciado sobre Kurogane, lo había golpeado, y golpeado hasta dejarlo sobre la arena, ensangrentado completamente del rostro. Se separó del hombre y escapó, para encontrarse con la asustada chica y allí estaba, frente a ella. Era rubia, cabellos dorados en un desaliñado moño, tenía ojos chocolates, usaba lentes y vestía con sweater de cuello de cisne malditamente holgado y jeans; mierda, parecía que la ropa le bailara.

—¡Te estoy hablando, pedazo de mierda!— volvió a hablar al ver que el chico no se molestaba en responderle. —A ver, niña, espántate, me distraes al chico.

—¡Su chico fue quien se metió en lo que no le importa!— explotó la rubia. Ella no había pedido ayuda. Giró sobre sus talones, orgullosa, sin dedicarle otra mirada al chico y se marchó, intentando abrirse paso entre las personas.

—Esa falda está muy fea, Natsu, y tiene una endemoniada boca— habló el hombre al ver a la chica desaparecer entre la multitud. —Tenemos que hablar— el hombre tomó al chico del brazo, arrastrándolo lejos de la multitud hasta ir a un pequeño cuarto.

—Ni se te ocurra sermonearme— se quejó.

—¡¿Te volviste loco?!— el hombre prácticamente chilló. —¡Hoy sería el puto día donde dejarías que alguien te ganara! ¡No había mejor oponente que Kurogane!

—Hay ya, lo siento— se disculpó con fingida culpa.

—¿Sabes todo el puto dinero que ha perdido la gente?— intentó calmarse mientras se frotaba la nariz. —Vino mucha gente para ver a Kurogane ganar.

—¿Y eso que me importa?— lo miró con seriedad. —Gané justamente— se defendió.

—¡No, ganaste porque viste un bonito culo y te le querías acercar!— atacó el hombre. —¡Te olvidaste del puto acuerdo y echaste a perder todo!

—Primero; sí, es un culo bonito; segundo, nunca estuve de acuerdo con el maldito acuerdo y tercero, me importa una mierda, quiero mi puto dinero, ahora, para largarme de aquí— la puerta se abrió, interrumpiéndolos.

Un chico de cabellos azules acompañado de una chica pelirroja entraron al lugar.

—¡Carajo, Nat, hubieses dejado que te golpeara un poco más!— sonrió burlón Jellal.

—¿Pero qué dices? Me golpeó la mandíbula— dijo divertido, acariciándose donde el hombre le hubo golpeado.

—Iré por tu dinero, y más te vale que en la próxima, no hagas una estupidez como esta— bramó el hombre, saliendo de allí y dejando a los presentes solos.

—¿Y a éste que mosca le picó?— preguntó Jellal. —¿No se suponía que Kurogane ganaría esta pelea?

—Se suponía, pasado— bufó mientras se empezaba a quitar las ensangrentadas cintas de las manos. —Que tal, Erza— saludó el chico.

—Deberías estar en la cárcel, dejaste hecho una mierda a Kurogane — sonrió la pelirroja.

—¿Preferirías que fuese yo el que hubiese quedado hecho mierda?— su voz sonó lastimera y burlona. El chico se vistió rápidamente, colocándose la camiseta y los jeans sobre los pantalones cortos que llevaba.

La puerta se abrió y el hombre volvió al cuarto.

—El cheque para que puedas cambiarlo sin problemas y lo efectivo que siempre pides— le dijo el hombre entregándole un cheque y un fajo de dinero.

—Gracias— sonrió con inocencia corrompida al ver la jugosa cantidad y observar el rollo de dinero en efectivo. —Vaya, muchos deben de estar muy encabronados, han perdido mucho— silbó.

—Y gracias a ti— el hombre seguía irritado pero el chico prefirió ignorarlo, ya se le pasaría, había ganado buen dinero esa noche.

—Me largo, necesito una buena ducha para sacar la peste de sangre— les dijo a los chicos. —¿Se quedan?— preguntó con una ceja alzada.

—Resulta, que mi belleza aquí presente, perdió a Lucy— sonrió Jellal, ganándose un codazo de la pelirroja.

—¿Luce? ¿Quién es Luce?— preguntó con una ceja arqueada.

—Te he hablado de ella todo el último mes. Es la mejor amiga de Erza quien llegó a la universidad.

—Todo el último mes he estado entrenando para perder una pelea— mintió con una sonrisa.

—Sí, claro— se burló.

—Espero que la encuentren, hay muchos borrachos, y si esa amiga tuya está buena como tú, no pasará mucho tiempo a que intenten montarla— dijo malicioso.

—No deberías expresarte así de la novia de tu mejor amigo— le dijo Erza, sonriendo.

—Créeme, le gusta más que diga que estás buena, a que diga que estás fea como un travesti— sonrió. —Ojala la encuentres sana y salva— se puso serio.

**….000….**

—¿Mejor?— preguntó con diversión Erza al ver que la rubia se sentaba. Lucy se había molestado por lo sucedido la noche anterior.

—Ni siquiera sé porqué me enojo— bufó. —¿Y qué tal tu carrera de anoche?— le preguntó al castaño que estaba sentado al lado de su amiga.

—Bien. Fue una pena que no llegaran a tiempo para ver como ganaba— sonrió.

El campus universitario era enorme, un terreno sorprendente, rodeado de las residencias de los estudiantes las cuales estaban separadas de manera muy prudentes, para algunas necesitabas transportación, habían diferentes parques deportivos, cafeterías, clubes y más lugares de recreación. Sí, muy sorprendente todo.

—Sino te hubieses marchado, te habría presentado finalmente a….

—Pero ya te dije que no me interesa— le recordó. Lo cierto, era que ya había conocido al chico.

Natsu _Salamander_ Dragneel. ¿Y quién no conocía al mujeriego y salvaje Dragneel?. Toda la universidad sabía quién era el chico. Había llegado dos meses atrás a Estados Unidos, finalmente se había reunido con la que se hubo convertido en su mejor amiga en los últimos años, en la única amiga que había tenido jamás, Erza. Mientras buscaba sus documentos para empezar en la universidad, Erza ya había empezado en esta y se había hecho novia de un chico que conoció cuando ambas corrían en el parque.

Jellal Fernandez, ya tenían un mes juntos, era el tipo de chico peligroso, corredor de carreras clandestinas y peleador en las peleas callejeras, así pagaba sus estudios le había comentado Erza. Jellal era primo de Natsu, por su mejor amiga sabía como era el chico, si Jellal era peligroso, Natsu era de los que no deberías mirar, tenía las mismas pasiones que su primo, pero a Jellal nadie lo apodaba: "Salamander" así llamaban al chico, según todos porque Natsu no golpeaba en las costillas u otras partes del cuerpo, el golpeaba directamente en el rostro. Erza estaba interesada en que conociere al primo de Jellal, estaba obsesionada con el dos para dos, mas ella no estaba interesada, desde que hubo llegado a la universidad lo había evitado como le fuera posible; a ella no le interesaba relacionarse con chicos como Salamander, pero una vez casi se encuentra cara a cara con él, supo que era él solamente al ver a todas las babosas babear como perras en celo cuando el chico apareció. Se había excusado de aquella clase y para suerte, Salamander no volvió a aparecer, siempre que lo veía con su primo y su amiga desde lo lejos, desviaba su camino; hasta el día de ayer donde finalmente se vieron cara a cara, nunca imaginó que tuviese aquellos ojos verdes, aquella altura y aquel tamaño, verlo de lejos era una burla comparado a verlo de cerca, se había sentido pequeña e insignificante cuando lo tuvo frente a ella la noche anterior. Con la piel bronceada perlada de sudor y aquel cabello claro, parecía haber salido de una novela romántica donde los hombres eran descritos como la máxima autoridad tanto moral como sexual y las mujeres eran las protagonistas sensibles, tiernas y hechas para cumplir cualquier oscuro deseo del hombre quien siempre pondría su felicidad y seguridad primero.

—¡Hey, capullo!— saludó Jellal a Natsu quien acababa de entrar por la puerta.

La rubia se quedó quieta, diablos, ahora no podría salir de allí, finalmente _conocería_ a Dragneel

—Hey!— saludó el recién llegado, tomando el asiento libre al lado de la rubia.

—Ella es Lucy— presentó rápidamente la pelirroja.

Arqueó una ceja, apoyó el codo contra la mesa mientras recargaba su mejilla contra su mano para observar a la chica, tenía la cabeza baja.

—Luce, ehh— fue el susurro del chico, mirando fijamente a la chica que permanecía a su lado.

—Es Lucy— el susurró del chico había sido como si alguien le picara una costilla, no pudo evitar levantar el rostro hacia él y corregirlo.

—No llevas lentes— fue lo que dijo el chico, no parecía sorprendido.

—¿Se conocen?— preguntó Erza.

—Anoche la salvé de que terminaran montándola a la fuerzas— dijo sin apartar la mirada de la rubia.

La rubia abrió la boca para decir algo pero nada salió antes las crudas palabras del de cabellos rosas.

—¡Oh Dios mío!— exclamó Erza. —¿Alguien te quería violar?— preguntó sorprendida.

—Nadie me quería violar, Erza— se defendió.

—Entonces supongo que cuando ese sujeto te golpeó el culo lo enfrentaste para darles las gracias— se rió Natsu.

—¡Cállate, quieres!— exigió, sin embargo, el grito de la rubia llamó la atención de los presentes, y claro, no pasaron segundos donde empezaron a murmurar, había enviado a callar a Natsu, a Salamander Dragneel.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?— preguntó Erza con indignación.

—Veamos, llegaste al dormitorio en la mañana— dijo más tranquila.

—Estuvo montando rodeo, déjala que se divierta— era un hecho que aquella plática divertía a Salamander, sus burlas se lo decían.

—Metete en tus asuntos— contraatacó, el de cabellos rosas se estaba metiendo en asuntos que no les correspondían. —Sino te dije fue porque sabía que te preocuparías, contenta?— terminó.

—No parece que le hayan hecho nada— dijo Jellal. —La veo bastante enterita— rió el chico.

—Hola, cariño— una chica de cabellos opacos se había acercado al de cabellos claros y abrazado por el cuello.

—Hermosa.

La rubia fue testigo del asqueroso e insinuante beso que esos dos se dieron a su lado. Lo que le faltaba era una cama, nada más.

—Me ayudas en anatomía— pidió con voz melosa. Coquetería barata, pensó la rubia.

Salamander movió el asiento para ver a la chica, la tomó de una mano y la obligó a girar sobre sus talones.

—Pero si te veo buenísima— dijo con picardía.

—¿Tú crees?

Apretó las manos hasta hacerlas puños. ¿Por qué diablos tenía que aguantarse aquella escena de la zorra ofrecida y el seductor barato? Tuvo que respirar por la boca, respirar hondo para tranquilizarse.

—Bueno, pensándolo bien, quizás un poco de trabajo no estaría mal— dijo coqueto. —Nos hablamos— se despidió de los presentes cuando la chica lo tomó de la mano y obligó a que se pusiera de pie para salir del lugar.

Ninguno dijo nada cuando el de cabellos claros se marchó, platicaron un poco hasta que Esteban tuvo que marcharse, no sin antes despedirse con un beso de la pelirroja.

—Es tan lindo, y tienen un paquete— dijo una risueña Erza viendo a su novio salir por la puerta de cristal. —Oh Dios mío, Lucy, de verdad no pensaba que lo iba amar— dijo emocionada mientras tomaba a la rubia de las manos.

—Sí, tampoco pensé que se llevarían tan bien, me alegro por ti— sonrió. Erza y Jellal hacían la pareja perfecta.

—¿Y qué tal Natsu?— preguntó con interés.

—Ya lo había conocido— confesó. —No anoche, está en una clase conmigo, solamente que asistió una vez y yo salí del aula antes que me viera— contó.

—¿Entonces todo este tiempo has estado intentando evitar encontrártelo?— preguntó con interés.

—…— la rubia asintió. —Ya sabes lo que pienso, ni siquiera me cabe en la cabeza como es que Jellal y esa cosa son familia, son muy diferentes.

—Jelal dice que no es tan malo— sonrió.

—¿Qué no es un seductor mediocre y no está rodeado de zorras?— preguntó con tono divertido.

_**Continuará **_

* * *

Antes de seguir con la historia, la reeditaré, no me gusta que mis historias se parezcan a ningún libro u otra historia, es la primera vez que me sucede eso y no es nada lindo, para suerte, solamente creo que son los primero capítulos.

Sí, amo a Natsu de mujeriego, maldito, malo, perverso, me encanta

Sí, amo a Jellal, perverso, malo, maldito, me encanta.

Como ven, ahora, finalmente hago una pareja secundaria y definida, Jerza, es mi segunda pareja en Fairy Tail y está en mi otp. Así que sería pareja principal NaLu y secundaria Jerza.

**PD:** Os advierto, no me hago responsable que quieran un chico como los de aquí.

**PD2:** Como ven, los cambios de escenas serán separados por algunas frases de la canción y frases machistas/feministas.


	2. El primer paso

**Natsu no me pertenece, para mi mala suerte, FT es completa propiedad de Hiro, yo solamente juego con ese sexy pelirrosa y sus amigos.**

_Lucy Heartfilia—_pensamientos o recuerdos

_"Natsu Dragneel_**"—** plática telefónica.

**_Salamander_**— sms

—

—

**Yo no soy mala**

**Capítulo 2:** El primer paso

—

—

—¿Huyes de mí?— desde que la novia de su primo le había presentado a esa chica una semana atrás, era obvio que ella intentaba evitarlo, lo había visto en sus ojos, en los ácidos comentarios con los cuales no perdía tiempo en intentar herirlo, sin embargo, por alguna razón, lejos de molestarle le hacían gracia.

—Tengo cosas que hacer— fue la seca repuesta de ella.

—¿No será que me tienes miedo?— no pudo evitar sonreír.

Arqueó una ceja, abandonó las intenciones de marcharse y miró al chico duramente. Estúpido. Se creía la gran porquería de la universidad, era detestable.

—¿Miedo? ¿A ti?— su voz sonó con sarcasmo.

—Es lo que das a demostrar— sí, eso o que él tenía una grave y contagiosa enfermedad.

—No te creas tanto, quieres— dejó la mochila nuevamente en la mesa y volvió a tomar asiento.

Escuchaba los rumores a su espalda, la ponían de mal humor, todos apostaban a sus espaldas que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes que Salamander estuviere metido entre sus bragas. Eran una bola de estúpidos, hasta había escuchado una apuesta durante su clase anterior, y claro, era en su contra y a favor de aquel sujeto.

El chico la miró con una ceja ligeramente alzada. La rubia tenía el rostro redondo, rasgos finos, no se depilaba mucho las cejas, pómulos suaves, su labio superior era fino mientras que el inferior parecía perfecto para mordisquear ligeramente; siempre llevaba el cabello recogido en un desaliñado moño, no salía de unos jeans o de las holgadas camisetas, nunca mostrando nada.

Gorda. Claro, tenía un rostro redondo y no mostraba nada que dejara saber que tenía una figura acentuada. Su sonrisa se ensanchó, no era fea la rubia y tenía una condenada mirada que cuando se conocieron hiso que le urgiera acercarse a ella.

—No me hago el interesante, Luce. Eres tú quien haces que yo sea interesante— se defendió, aún con aquella sonrisa en la boca.

¿Por qué le sonreía? ¿Creía que era una estúpida? Hasta un idiota con poco cerebro veía las intenciones de Salamander.

—Que te quede claro. No me meteré a la cama contigo— aclaró.

Los labios del chico formaron una perfecta "_o_" tras escucharla. Directa y segura.

—No te pedí que lo hicieras— dejó de sonreír, la miró serio; no porque quisiere, sino que el momento lo ameritaba, aquella chica pensaba que se quería acostar con ella.

—Pero lo intentarás, ahorrémonos eso de la seducción barata y mal trabajada— dijo con tranquilidad.

—Vaya, la primera chica que habla de sexo con completo descaro— empezó a picar la mesa, buscando en que entretenerse. —Pensaba que eras del tipo que se sonrojaban— no que fueran vírgenes; ajá, encontrar a una virgen en la universidad sería como estar un mes en abstinencia.

—¿Crees que por qué use lentes soy estúpida?— intentó no sonar ofendida.

—Que conste que eso lo acabas de decir tú— la rubia lo miró con incredulidad. ¿Desde cuándo por usar lentes se veía uno estúpido? —Estábamos hablando de que no te sonrojaste al hablar de sexo, no de tus lentes— él la miró con atención. —Creo que te quedan bien.

—Gra...cias— tartamudeó, no pudo evitar la sorpresa al escucharlo decir lo último.

—¿Qué hay capullo?— de repente un chico pelinegro se había recostado sobre la espalda del pelirrosa.

—Enfermo— dijo con diversión.

—No mames— susurró con pereza al tomar asiento frente a Salamander. —Tengo una resaca de puta madre, Nat— le confesó, bajando la cabeza.

—No me digas— dijo con burla.

La rubia no dijo nada, había visto a aquel chico junto a Salamder cuando intentaba no encontrárselo.

—¿Sabes los rumores no?— levantó el rostro dejando la mandíbula apoyada de las manos mientras miraba al pelirrosa quien se encogió de hombros. —Que te quieres tirar a una nueva con cara de panqueque— se burló.

Automáticamente al escuchar aquello, se tensó. Se referían a ella.

—Hay cabrón, eres mejor que eso. No te folles a una feíta— ambos chicos rieron y la incomodidad en la chica se hizo peor.

—No te preocupes, no me interesa follar con la nueva— lo último lo dijo como indirecta hacia la chica.

El moreno observó como el pelirrosa miraba hacia su lado y fue ahí donde notó que al lado de su amigo había una chica.

—¿Y ésta?— preguntó confuso.

La rubia no lo pudo creer. ¿Realmente era tan idiota aquel sujeto como para acabar notándola en aquel momento?

—Es Luce— presentó el pelirrosa.

—Lucy— corrigió la rubia.

—Amiga de Erza y es la nueva— ignoró la acidez de la rubia y rió mientras la presentaba.

—¿De Erza?— preguntó confuso. —¿La novia de Jellal?— volvió a preguntar y Natsu asintió. —Entonces es la chica que nunca pudo presentarme. Soy Gray— se presentó el chico.

La rubia solamente hizo un asentimiento de cabeza.

—¿Por qué tomaste tanto si sabías que te levantaría hecho mierda para las clases?— se burló Natsu.

—Se me había olvidado que tenía clase en el primer período— se defendió.

Era sorprendente como ambos pasaban de la presencia de la rubia.

—Llamó Juvia— automáticamente vio como el rostro del pelinegro cambió.

—Esa puta— dijo sin delicadeza alguna. —Te juro por lo más sagrado que si pudiese regresarle la puta virginidad, lo haría.

El estómago se le revolvió del asco al escuchar como el chico se expresa. ¿Realmente Erza esperaba que se relacionara con seres como aquellos?

—Te lo dije— se burló cruelmente. —Uno no se mete con vírgenes quienes esperan promesas pendejas de boda y demás.

—Y yo que iba a saber. Pensaba que buscaba lo mismo que yo. Sexo libre, no es la primera virgen que lo hace— se defendió.

—Sí, claro— seguía burlándose Salamander.

—Préstame tu celular— pidió.

—No uses mi teléfono para librarte de tu loca— rió al sacar el celular de su bolsillo trasero y desbloquear la pantalla para que Gray lo pudiera usar.

**_—Hey, Juvia. El pendejo de tu Gray-sama cambió de número para que no lo llamaras más, no quiere verte, te lo dijo anoche—_** escribió el pelinegro al Natsu entregarle el celular.

—¿Y por qué no le texteas del tuyo?— preguntó con una mueca de desagrado al moreno devolverle el celular y vio como inmediatamente la chica respondía pero ni se molestó en responder.

—Porqué lo primero que hice en la mañana fue cambiar mi número, no me voy a arriesgar a que lo sepa— se defendió.

—Si pensaras con la cabeza correcta, no te hubiese sucedido esto— se burló.

—¿Perdón?— preguntó divertido. —¿Me lo dices tú quien la mayoría de veces piensa con la polla? Bueno, todas las veces— terminó con diversión.

—¡Hey! Respeta a la señorita— sonrió Natsu al mirar a la rubia.

—No, no se preocupen por mí— forzó una sonrisa.

No entendía porqué diablos no se ponía de pie y se alejaba de allí.

—Pero que dices, fuiste tú quien empezó a hablar de cabezas— al moreno no parecía molestarle que estuviese allí, bueno, a Natsu tampoco, esos dos no tenían problemas en estar hablando de sexo frente a una chica.

Cuando Jellal se acercó a la mesa, la rubia respiró agradecida.

—¡Hey capullos!— saludó el recién llegado. —Señorita— saludó a la rubia guiñando un ojo.

—Coquetear con la amiga de tu novia no debería ser algo que todos puedan ver— se burló Gray.

—Es sentido común, pendejo, no coqueteo con ella— le dijo riendo. —¿Y qué haces con estas dos cosas, linda? No deberías estar rodeada de cosas como estos dos.

La rubia no pudo evitar reír por lo comentado. El peliazul dejó su mochila en la mesa y se sentó junto a Gray.

—Respira, no me quiero meter entre sus bragas— dijo rápidamente Gray.

—No, si tú no me preocupas— miró a Natsu disimuladamente.

—A mi mucho menos— se defendió el pelirrosa. —¿Para qué voy a quererme meter con la amiga de tu novia?— preguntó.

—Tranquilo, Jellal, tampoco me interesa meterme con él— pero que se creía esa basura, era ella la que tenía que sentirse ofendida que la quisieran involucrar con alguien como él.

—¿Entonces eres el talón de Aquiles de Natsu?— preguntó Gray con interés al ver como la chica hubo respondido.

—Mejor cierra la boca antes que le textee a Juvia— dijo cabreado.

Desde antes de conocer a la amiga de Erza, Jellal estaba preocupado, pidiéndole, no, suplicándole que no intentara meterse con ella sí la trataría como a las demás, que no lo jodiera todo, que no le gustaría enfrentarse a su novia porque él usara a su amiga, aquello era una mierda; ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza meterse con la amiga de Erza, todas las veces que intentaron presentársela y la chica no aparecía eran agradables, no la conocía, no preocupación de su primo; hasta que se encontró con ella frente a frente luego de pelear, estaba horrible, sí, lo aceptaba, tenía un aspecto horrendo, vestía con terrible y con poco sentido de la moda, pero entonces se habían mirado a los ojos y descubrió aquella mirada chocolate, aquel rostro. Le atrajo, le atrajo cuando se encontró con sus bonitos ojos, tanto que se había olvidado del aspecto de la chica, pero nadie tenía que saber que con solamente una mirada Lucy había despertado curiosidad en él, y luego de enterarse que era la amiga de Erza, menos. Él era una mierda, su primo lo sabía y por eso estaba preocupado, no importaba lo del primer encuentro, no importaba aquella mirada chocolate, bonita, limpia, sabía que nunca tomaría a Lucy diferente a las otras chicas.

—Con ese humor— fue el susurro entre dientes de la rubia al ver como el pelirrosa se molestaba.

—Cállate que te escuché— dijo.

—¿Desde cuándo tengo que hacer lo que dices?— lo enfrentó.

El pelirrosa rodó los ojos. Aquella rubia tenía unos putos aires de superioridad que le jodían y para qué negarlo, a la misma vez le atraían. Las chicas no se le resistían, siempre lo estaban buscando o arriba de él, ahora aquella con aires de zorra se creía la gran mierda.

—¡Oh diablos!— gritó el moreno. —¡¿De qué coño me perdí?!— quiso saber.

—Cállate— ordenó Natsu. Estaban en el área de descanso, siempre habían estudiantes.

—Cabrón, pusiste una cara de puta callejera cuando ella te enfrentó— habló entre sorprendido y encantado el moreno.

—¿La misma cara de puta callejera que pones cuándo escuchas el nombre de Juvia?— preguntó molesto, sacando su celular y dispuesto a escribirle a la chica.

—No te atreverías— lo retó Gray.

—Yo que tú no lo retaría, sabes que es muy capaz— sonrió Jellal.

**_—El que te escribió fue Gray, cambió el número de teléfono, te lo enviará en la tarde, sino, búscalo en la universidad—_** texteó. Le dio a send y luego le mostró la pantalla al moreno.

—Cabrón— gruñó entre dientes.

—Sabías que era mejor no retarlo— se burló el peliazul.

—¡Oh por Dios, estoy muerta!— exclamó Erza quien se acababa de acercar.

—Tranquila, bebé— la pelirroja se sentó sobre el regazo de su novio quien la besó.

—Nunca he entendido porqué los novios se andan besuqueando cuando tienen público— dijo Gray.

—No sé, creo que es por joder— rió Jellal.

—¿Qué tal la presentación?— preguntó Erza a la rubia.

—Bien— se limitó a decirle.

—Por favor, quítate esos lentes, maldición— le pidió. La rubia sonrió y le sacó la lengua.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó sonriendo.

—¿Por qué te quedan horribles, quizás?— le dijo con diversión.

—No seas mala, bebé— le pidió Jellal al depositar un beso en el cuello de la chica.

—No puedo contigo— sonrió Lucy. —Mejor me voy antes que se me haga tarde— dijo, poniéndose de pie y tomando su mochila.

La rubia se despidió con la mano y se alejó rápidamente, finalmente podía alejarse de los chicos.

—¿Realmente son amigas?— preguntó con curiosidad Gray.

—Ahí va. Dirá una pendejada— susurró Natsu.

—¿Pendejada? Carajo, parece a Austin Power pero en versión femenina— dijo sin ninguna delicadeza. —¡Maldición, Natsu!— rugió cuando el pelirrosa lo pateó fuertemente bajo la mesa.

—¿Quién es que siempre piensa con la polla?— preguntó serio Salamander.

—No te metas con Lucy— le advirtió Erza, sentándose frente a su novio para poder mirar al pelinegro.

El moreno miró al peliazul, buscando explicación.

—La chica manda— rió Jellal.

—Hablo en serio. No quiero escuchar tus comentarios referentes a mi amiga, la única que bromea con ella soy yo, que te quede claro— dijo una seria Erza.

—Carajo, resultaste ser muy sobreprotectora— dijo con diversión Natsu.

—Lucy es como una hermana para mí y no dejaré que nadie se meta con ella.

—Ya, ya entendí. Tampoco era como que me gustaría bajarles las bragas y cogérmela. No sabía que era pecado decir cuando alguien está feo.

El pelirrosa observó al moreno, lo que Gray decía era cierto, no era pecado decir cuando una persona estaba fea, sin embargo, no le parecía que Lucy fuese una chica fea, esa chica con comportamiento de puta acida había despertado su curiosidad.

—Me voy, tengo clases— dijo rápidamente al ponerse de pie.

**…000…**

Cuando llegó al aula el profesor aún no había llegado, agradeció aquello, no le gustaba llegar tarde a clases, se sentó en una mesa, no le gustaba compartir donde se sentaba, era por ello que lo hacía en las primeras filas, pues por alguna razón los estudiantes preferían sentarse en las mesas de atrás.

—Hey— no había terminado de sacar el ordenador y su cuaderno cuando sintió como alguien se sentaba a su lado. Natsu.

—Hay muchas mesas— fue el seco tono de la chica.

—¿Qué te he hecho?— ella no lo miró. —¿Por qué me odias?— dejó una mano sobre la laptop para evitar que la abriese, pues no lo estaba atendiendo. La rubia levantó el rostro y posó su chocolate mirada sobre el rostro del chico.

—No te odio— dijo con sinceridad.

—¿No?— preguntó sorprendido.

—Si te odiara sería darte importancia— no pudo evitar sonreír al decirle aquello.

—Ya veo— dijo. —Así son las cosas, ehh— la rubia volvió el rostro, pues justamente en aquel momento entraba el profesor.

—¿Oye, qué hac…— pero el pelirrosa había tomado el borde de los lentes y se los quitó rápidamente.

—¿Por qué usas lentes?— preguntó mirando los lentes. —No los necesitas.

—Dámelos— intentó quitárselos, pero Salamander estiró la mano lejos de su alcance. —Para cuidar mi vista— aceptó luego intentar quitarse sus lentes y no lograrlo. Suspiró, el chico esperaba más respuestas. —Cuando leo, estoy en clases, cuando estoy en el ordenador— continuó. —Ahora dame eso— exigió.

—Tienes unos lindos ojos— aquel comentario la sorprendió.

—Gra…cias…— susurró. El pelirrosa le sonrió y quedó totalmente más sorprendida cuando el mismo le colocó los lentes.

—Te lo dije, no creo que pase un mes antes de tirársela.

—Yo solamente le doy una semana.

—Es una zorra. Una mosquita muerta con cara de inocente y ya se quiere meter con Salamander.

Las murmuraciones a sus espaldas no se hicieron esperar, la rubia giró el rostro rápidamente lejos del chico y sintió como este le ardía del coraje y vergüenza; eran unos estúpidos.

—Silencio— demandó el hombre junto al proyector. —¿Ya terminaron, señorita Heartfilia, señor Dragneel?

Se quiso morir al escuchar la pregunta. Era claro que el profesor había sido testigo de aquello y escuchado las murmuraciones.

La clase fue jodidamente aburrida para Natsu, de vez en cuando desviaba la mirada hacia la rubia a su lado quien no dejaba de hacer apuntes de todo lo que mencionaba el profesor. Cuando la clase terminó Lucy rápidamente se puso de pie para alejarse y salir del aula pero Natsu la tomó de la muñeca.

—¿Qué quieres?— preguntó seca. Los estudiantes no dejaban de mirarlos y susurrar mientras salían del lugar.

—Dijiste que no me odias— le recordó. —¿Por qué huyes de mi como si tuviese una peste?— preguntó con interés.

La rubia se soltó del agarre del chico, se acomodó su mochila y suspiró.

—No te odio, vale?— aceptó. —Simplemente sé cuáles son tus intenciones y no me interesan, no va a suceder nada entre nosotros.

—No me quiero meter entre tus bragas si es lo que te preocupa— dijo evitando sonreír.

—¿Entonces qué quieres?— preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

—Eres la mejor amiga de la novia de mi primo, podríamos ser amigos.

—¿Amigos?— preguntó desconcertada. ¿Él quería ser su amigo?

—Claro, Jellal me mataría si te intento bajar las bragas, pero también me mataría que no te pueda tratar bien sabiendo que eres la mejor amiga de su novia— se puso de pie.

Natsu la superaba en todos los aspectos. Alto, musculoso, con la piel bronceada mientras ella era baja, cuerpo normal y piel entre pálida y sonrosada. El chico era capaz de intimidar a cualquiera.

—¿Por eso quieres ser mi amigo?— preguntó con desconfianza y molestia. —¿Por qué soy la mejor amiga de la novia de tu primo?— por alguna razón aquello le indignada y molestaba.

—No— aclaró. —Me pareces interesante— ambos se observaron. Ella tenía que levantar el cuello para mirarlo a los ojos. —Eres la primera chica que no intenta que me la lleve a la cama— esto no evitó decirlo con una sonrisa, una sonrisa la cual levantó sus labios de un sólo lado.

—Te acabo de conocer— se defendió pero se mordió el interior de la mejilla al ver que aquello acababa de sonar como una justificación.

—No creo que el tiempo en el sexo sea un problema— contraatacó.

La rubia suspiró sonoramente, en eso tenía razón.

—¿Sólo amigos, verdad?— preguntó no muy convencida.

—Sólo amigos, Luce— sonrió. Aquella sonrisa de medio lado no supo cómo interpretarla.

—Bien. Amigos entonces.

El pelirrosa se quedó sin aliento cuando una delicada sonrisa cubrió la boca de la chica. Sincera. Aquella sonrisa era completamente sincera. No la había visto sonreír de aquella manera y mucho menos que le sonriera a él.

No pasaron ni segundos cuando se encontraron fuera del aula que una chica voluptuosa y con cara de ramera se acercara al pelirrosa. Rodó los ojos, era tan obvio y estúpido lo que aquella pobre tonta intentaba; se había acercado a Natsu, tomado el brazo y restregado de manera vulgar sus pechos contra él.

—¿Vas a ir a la fiesta, verdad?— preguntó con voz melosa que la rubia tuvo que apartar la mirada.

—¿Cuál fiesta?— arqueó una ceja.

—Loke, hará una fiesta en su villa en la playa mañana, tienes, no, debes de ir— el pelirrosa hizo una mueca. Loke, habían sido amigo en el pasado, enemigo en el presente.

Se había acostado con Karen, una puta la cual no sabía que Loke estaba babeando el piso por ella, Karen era una golfa, todos los sabían, pero como el hombre enamorado era el pendejo más estúpido del universo, Loke nunca se enteró de lo puta que era la maldita. Tampoco era que tenían una relación de mejores amigos, con él único que tenía esa relación era como esa era con Jellal y con su hermano, los demás, sabía que la mayoría eran unos aprovechados.

—¿Cuándo es?— desde lo sucedido con Karen, se habían convertido en enemigos, Loke siempre intentaba bajarle una chica que le interesara, pero claro, nunca lo conseguía porque para él, no habían chicas, lo que habían era coños los cuales podía follar.

—El próximo sábado.

—Lo pensaré— fue todo lo que dijo.

—Entonces te veo allá— la chica se estiró sobre sus pies y dejó un beso en la mejilla del pelirrosa mientras le dedicaba una acida mirada a la rubia quien rodó los ojos.

—Vaya, pensaba que no eras de los que rechazaban las fiestas— comentó cuando la chica se alejó.

—¿Impresionada?— preguntó burlón.

—En tus sueños— prefirió mejor ignorarlo.

—Por lo menos en mis sueños eres más cálida— este comentario causó que la rubia levantara el rostro repentinamente para observarlo. —No en lo que piensas, Luce. En mis sueños no tienes esa fría pared rodeándote.

—¿Es esto una crítica ofensiva?— preguntó a la defensiva.

Natsu negó con la cabeza.

—No, nada de eso.

—Ni siquiera sé porque tenemos que ser amigos— gruñó, haciendo que el pelirrosa sonriere.

—Acéptalo, sabes que es lo mejor— dijo. —No quieres estar incomoda cuando estemos con Jellal y Erza.

—Puedes evitar no estar presente— se quejó.

Ambos caminaban.

—¿Por qué? Eso le quitaría lo divertido.

La rubia rodó los ojos. Tonto.

—¡Oh Dios, lo siento!— exclamó una chica al chocar contra el pelirrosa. Miró con disimulo, vio como la chica se inclinaba a recoger sus cosas y al ver que Salamander no la ayudaría, se inclinó y la ayudó. —De verdad, lo siento— se volvió a disculpar muy apenada.

Tenía el cabello azul en risos, era pequeña, mucho más que la rubia.

—¿Cómo estás, Levy?— el tono de voz del pelirrosa fue lleno de frialdad.

—Bie…bie…n— dijo apenada y sin mirarlo.

La rubia los observó a ambos, un incómodo silencio se había formado.

—Hablamos, Luce— se despidió el pelirrosa de la rubia quien quedó desconcertada al ver el cambio de humor tan repentino de Salamander.

—No le hagas caso— le dijo a la chica al ver como el semblante de ésta se entristeció tras la marcha del chico.

—Soy Lucy, un gusto— se presentó con una sonrisa.

—Soy Levy— dijo devolviéndole el gesto.

Era la primera chica aparte de Erza la cual con solamente verla se la encontró agradable.

**_Continuará_**

* * *

_—No tengo intención de abandonar esta historia, no se preocupen._

Sé que no tenía que tardar tanto, pero es que ya no es el trabajo, ahora será el gym y llego a casa muerta –w- … Prometo no tardar para los próximos capítulos, la historia me tiene loca y quiero que lean más y más de éste Natsu y su mundo que le rodea, y sobre todo de Lucy.

Aparecieron Gray y Levy, me gustó la introducción de ellos, especialmente la de Levy. Ya irán conociéndolos y a los personajes que faltan, unos aparecerán más rápido que otros, otros simplemente se harán desear.

* * *

**nansteph14:** Hola, guapa; no te preocupes, pero que te puedo decir…habrán muchas cosas que removerá estómagos, imaginad lo peor. DPC aún no tengo el siguiente capítulo DCL ya está actualizada.

**Reveire: **No te preocupes, me gusta leer las mismas personas, tengo lectores fieles y me emociona mucho. ¿Fuerte? Yo diría que perverso en todos los aspecto, desde la conducta de _no jodas conmigo,_ hasta la que _puedo tener a cualquier chica_. DPC, pues Natsu ahí no es exactamente un chico malo, realmente para este fandom no he escrito uno; éste será el primero.

**Carlie-Chan:** Sí, finalmente lo haré como deseaba desde la primera vez que escribí en este fandom. Escribí dos veces a un tío realmente malo, olvidándome de los reviews insultando al personaje y para mi sorpresa, lo odiaban, me querían sacar los ojos(en buen plan) pero no podían dejar de leer y dejar reviews, aunque claro, no fue para este fandom, aquí todavía son sensibles y aunque me encanta el NaLu tal y como es, hay que soltar un poco a Happy, la bufanda y a algunos personajes, después de todo, lo que hace a FT son los personajes principales.. Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo, Natsu puede ser bastante oscuro y el hecho que tenga como magia el fuego, creo que lo hace peor aún xDD. Entonces te doy la bienvenida a la historia, que te prometo que será bastante maldito el condenado, y claro, no será el único y pues también seguramente haya algún momento para reir. Sí, es que empezaré a trabajar y estoy muy feliz y mi musa anda en su estado máximo.

**Sakura Dragneel Heartfilia**: xDDD Chica con suerte! Yo quiero uno 333

**Guest:** Una novela de chico malo y apenas me entero? La voy a buscar y te comento que tal. Bueno, la trama puedo decir que es mía, ya que no es la primera vez que escribo este estilo de personaje con testa clase de vida/tratos; de hecho, tengo dos historias de otro fandom(2010) que si las unes, pues en una el chico es un maldito pero es de dinero, en la otra es un maldito completamente xDDD pero si la unes, hacen a un chico como este, quizás hasta más malo. Leí la saga de Crash, pero no sé, a Jude esta todo buenote por todos lados, pero mmmm... le falta algo, quizás lo encontré así porque esos libros donde todo es narrado del punto de vista de algún personaje como que nunca muestra la verdadera cara de los otros.

**Kumikoson4:** No te voy a negar, a mí también me gusta Lucy fiera y muy capaz, pero si la historia no tiene ambos dominantes no me gusta, siempre guardo esas actitudes para historias como esta xDDD Tan pronto? No has visto nada xDDD

**AomeAzakura:** Bienvenida seas!

**2:** Capitulo 2 espero que lo disfrutes y te agrade.

* * *

...

_Los reviews estuvieron hermosos, que bueno que os guste_


	3. Anticipación

**Natsu no me pertenece, para mi mala suerte, FT es completa propiedad de Hiro, yo solamente juego con ese sexy pelirrosa y sus amigos.**

_Lucy Heartfilia—_pensamientos o recuerdos

_"Natsu Dragneel_**"—** plática telefónica.

—

—

**Yo no soy mala**

**Capítulo 3:** Anticipación

—

—

El chico arqueó una ceja cuando fue una chica de cabellos rojos la cual le abrió. La miró de arriba abajo, llevaba una camisa de hombre que le quedaba a mitad de muslos, estaba descalza y claro, seguramente había pasado la noche en el apartamento.

—Parece que estos pendejos no saben mantener la polla dentro de los pantalones— dijo el chico al entrar al apartamento.

Erza observó al sujeto que acababa de entrar al apartamento. Vestía con chaqueta, tenía el cabello negro y los ojos oscuros.

—¿Dónde están?— preguntó pero desvió la mirada hacia el pasillo cuando vio como Jellal se acercaba. Traía unos boxers, torso desnudo en el cual por las costillas se podía ver un tatuaje y otro por el hombro el cual empezaba desde su espalda.

—Zeref— saludó el peliazul.

—¿Quién de los dos se la está follando, capullo?— preguntó señalando a la pelirroja.

—¡Hey!— protestó Erza. ¿Qué le sucedía a ese sujeto? Era obvio que su novio lo conocía.

—Es mía— sonrió con desdén, acercándose a la cocina. —Y no me la estoy follando, hacemos el amor— era un apartamento moderno de solteros: Muebles café de cuero, la pared donde estaba el televisor y el équido de música moderno era color chocolate como los muebles, la cocina era con muebles chocolates y café mientras que era separada por el desayunador.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia?— quiso saber el chico al sentarse en unos de los muebles y encender el televisor.

—Que follar es lo que hacías antes de conocer a Mavis— sonrió cuando el moreno lo miró.

—¿Entonces es tu novia?— volvió a mirar a la pelirroja. —¿Ya dejaron de follar en los muebles?

—Sí, es mi novia y no, nunca se ha follado en los muebles— respondió al abrir el refrigerador. —Él es Zeref _"el mago oscuro_"— presentó al moreno el peliazul al dejar el galón de jugo sobre el desayunador.

—¿El mago oscuro? ¿Qué clase de apodo es ese?— no pudo evitar preguntar.

El moreno sonrió.

—Así como lo ves, vestido con chaqueta, es un hijo de puta. Se ganó ese nombre desde secundaria, en la universidad solamente lo empeoró— rió Jellal.

—Cabrón— murmuró Zeref empezando a cambiar los canales. —¿Dónde está Nat?

—Durmiendo— decía al tomar un vaso y llenarlo de jugo. —¿Tienes hambre, cariño?— le preguntó a su novia.

—¿Entonces están en una especie de luna de miel?— preguntó curioso. —¿Cómo te llamas?

—Erza— respondió la chica acercándose a su novio para tomar un poco del jugo que éste le ofrecía.

—Así como lo vez, llora como puta cuando se enamora y lo lastiman, no lo lastimes— la pelirroja miró al moreno y luego a su novio, parecía que se conocían muy bien. —Soy primo de esa cosa y hermano de la otra cosa. Zeref Dragneel— se presentó formalmente. —Entonces dejaste de estar follando— dijo con tono divertido. —¿Te dijo que intentó coquetear con mi prometida?

Erza miró al peliazul.

—No le hagas caso, no lo supera— dijo divertido. Era obvio que ambos primos bromeaban.

—Bienvenida a la familia, Erza, espero que te quedes algún tiempo— el moreno dejó el control remoto en la mesita nuevamente. —Entonces el capullo sigue soltero— murmuró pensativo.

—Y sabes que no le interesa tener a nadie— le recordó. —¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?— preguntó.

—Necesito que me preste tu coche.

—¿Dónde está el tuyo?— preguntó.

—Mavis, tuvo que usarlo, el de ella está en el taller.

—El mío también está en el taller, tendrás que pedírselo a Nat— le dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Dónde están las llaves?— se puso de pie y se acercó a la puerta donde habían unos pequeños clavos para enganchar las llaves.

—Sabes que no la encontrarás ahí, la tiene en su habitación.

—¿Sigue cuidando su auto como si tuviese un coño que todos se quisieren follar?

—Exactamente. Creo que se comprará una moto.

—¿Y qué diablos hará con una moto? ¿Estrellarse en algún barranco mientras tiene una borrachera de puta madre?

—Mira quien fue a hablar. Eso lo heredó de ti. Apenas cambiaste tu moto por un auto cuando Mavis aceptó irse a vivir contigo— le recordó.

—Pero no manejaba ebrio como ustedes.

—Pues eso está en dudas— se burló.

—Carajo, ni siquiera son capaz de dejar a uno dormir. Cierren la puta boca— una ronca y profunda voz interrumpió en la sala. Natsu.

Estaba despeinado, ojos somnolientos, llevaba unos pantalones de algodón largos, el torso desnudo, descalzo y bostezaba.

—Han interrumpido el mejor sueño que he tenido en mucho tiempo— se quejó molesto.

—¿No deberías ir a tomar una ducha fría?— le dijo el moreno. —No me interesa que presumas de tu polla— pues los pantalones aún cuando eran holgados, se veía un poco abultado en la parte de delantera.

—¿Envidia?— dijo divertido el pelirrosa.

—Claro, polla de bebé— se burló. —¿Y qué fue que te levantó tan caliente?

—Un grano en el culo— se quejó, acercándose al refrigerador.

—¿Un grano en el culo? No sabía que esos excitaban— rió Jellal.

—Era una tía, contentos?— les preguntó sacando el cartón de leche. —Y si les interesa saber, me estaba haciendo una súper mamada y me terminaba en su boca.

—Oye, hay señoritas— interrumpió Zeref.

El pelirrosa miró a su hermano con una ceja alzada para luego deslizar su mirada hasta su primo, y sí, efectivamente, al lado de éste estaba Erza.

—Hola, Erza— saludó.

—Buenos días, polla de bebé— saludó la pelirroja sonriendo.

—¿Quieres ver que tan pequeña la tengo?— le preguntó con una ceja arqueada luego de tomar un vaso y servirse un poco de leche.

—Tranquilo, capullo, mantén tu polla lejos de mi chica— interrumpió Jellal.

—Ella provoca— le restó importancia. Dejó nuevamente el cartón de leche en el refrigerador y se acercó a la sala de estar, se sentó en unos de los muebles y trepó los pies en la mesita de café mientras tomaba de su vaso de leche y miraba el televisor. —Sino vienes en compañía de Mavis no te quiero en mi apartamento— le dijo a su hermano tras dar un sorbo de su vaso.

—¿Apartamento? Te recuerdo que era mío, se los dejé cuando me fui a vivir con Mavis para que no tuviesen que estar en la universidad con restricciones— recordó con tono burlón. —¿No es peligroso que duermas con esos piercing en tu cuello?— preguntó. Cuando su hermano le hubo dado la espalda para acercarse al refrigerador, había observado las dos pequeñas perlas. Piercing en el cuello mientras observaba como en la parte baja de unos de sus hombros había un tatuaje.

—Jellal tiene uno en la polla y no le preguntaste si fue peligroso antes de que se lo hiciera— se defendió sin importancia.

—¿Tienes un piercing allá?— preguntó una sorprendida Erza.

—Ya me lo quité— sonrió.

—Sí, se lo hizo en una borrachera y gritó como puta— se burló el Salamander.

—¡Tienes que ponértelo!— chilló emocionada.

Las miradas de los chicos fueron sobre la pelirroja y ésta se sonrojó levemente al ver como la observaron.

—Digo…

—Haz lo que te pide, a las mujeres le gusta sentir el metal.

—¿Tú como sabes eso?— le preguntó a su hermano.

—No sé, lo supongo, a Mavis le gusta sentir el metal de mi piercing— Erza observó sorprendida al moreno. ¿Estaba diciendo que a su novia le gustaba sentir el metal del arete cuando la follaba como si fuera lo más natural?

—No tiene piercing en la polla, tiene uno en la lengua— dijo con diversión Jellal al ver el sorprendido rostro de su novia. —Habla de sexo oral.

—Oh— fue todo lo que pudo decir Erza

—Necesito que me preste tu coche— su hermano cuidaba mucho el auto, un Ford Mustang 2+2 Fastback del 1965 que había ganado en su primera pelea formal a los 17 años. El Ford era lo que tanto el como Jellal llamaban la puta de Salamander. Happy, así lo había bautizado el pelirrosa.

—Las llaves están sobre el cajón— dijo sin apartar la mirada del televisor.

Ambos chicos se miraron como si le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza o peor, estuviese loco. Natsu nunca cedía con tanta facilidad a prestar su auto, y aunque solamente los hacía con ellos, no era cosa difícil.

Zeref no lo dudó dos veces, rápidamente fue hasta la habitación de su hermano.

—¿A qué hora llegaste? No te escuché llegar— le preguntó el peliazul.

—Tarde— dijo simplemente al dejar el vaso sobre la mesita luego de terminar de tomar la leche.

—¿Irán a la fiesta de Loke?— interrumpió la pelirroja.

—No creo que sea correcto— comentó Jellal. —Nat y Loke no son precisamente amigos— vio cómo su novio sonreía con malicia al decir aquello.

—¿Loke?— preguntó Zeref al nuevamente acercarse, esta vez con llave en manos. —¿El que quería con Karen?

—Ese mismo— dijo Jellal.

—¿Todavía no lo supera?— preguntó divertido. —Ya hace casi año y medio que te acostaste con ella.

—¿Quién es Karen?— preguntó con interés la pelirroja.

—Está en tercer año, es una zorra. Loke estuvo o está enamorado de ella, pero ella nunca lo ha pelado y él nunca dijo nada sobre que le gustaba. Todos sabían que era una zorra menos él.

—Pendejo— fue el susurro de Salamander mientras escuchaba a su primo hablar de Loke.

—El hecho que nunca mostró nada, un día en una fiesta Karen buscó a Natsu y ya sabes, terminaron follando en el baño, Loke los encontró y todos en plena fiesta nos enteramos de lo que estaban haciendo en el baño. Loke se puso como loco, había tomado mucho y quiso pelear con Nat, pero pues, terminó hecho una mierda— terminó.

—Pobrecito— dijo la pelirroja.

—Sí, pobrecito. Debería darme las gracias que le demostrara lo puta que es— habló sin remordimientos.

—Pero si estaba enamorado de ella tuvo que ser algo doloroso.

—No estaba enamorado. Karen era un culo caliente que muchos querían follar, el pendejo pasaba hablando de mierda de como sería follarla, que si la cogería por el culo y quien sabe por cuantos hoyos más. Si te gusta una chica de verdad no hablarás de ella como lo hacía Loke hacia Karen. Se la quería follar, me la follé yo, eso es todo— dijo tranquilamente.

—Vaya, Nat, no sabía que cuando a un chico le gustaba una chica no la trataba como a las demás— dijo divertido Zeref.

—He tenido mucha mierda con Jellal y contigo, se ponen como putas nenitas y veo como se refieren a sus chicas cuando les gusta en verdad.

—¡Mierda! Yo pensaba que eras una mierda perdida— dijo conmovido el peliazul.

—¡Carajo, capullo! Me siento orgulloso de ser tu hermano.

El pelirrosa observó tanto a su primo como a su hermano.

—¿Vez?— le preguntó a Erza. —Son un par de putas— se rio al ponerse de pie y tomar el vaso. —Necesito a Happy para las 6, iré a esa fiesta— le dijo a su hermano al dejar el vaso en el fregadero.

Erza sonrió. Natsu no era tan malo como se veía.

—Tengo que regresar a Fairy Hills— así se llamaba la residencia donde se quedaban la pelirroja y la rubia. —Lucy me matará.

El pelirrosa arqueó una ceja.

—¿Nunca ha follado hasta quedarse dormida en casa de algún novio?— preguntó curioso.

—Si te escucha te matará— amenazó una divertida Erza.

—Pero esto se queda entre nosotros— le guiñó un ojo. —Voy a dormir. A las 6 quiero a Happy de regreso— le dijo a su hermano.

—¿Me puedes dar un aventón?— preguntó Erza.

—Si Jellal no sufre un ataque de celos— le dijo sonriendo.

—Él no es celoso— dijo para darle un rápido beso en los labios a su novio y salir corriendo hacia la habitación de éste.

—¿Quién es Lucy?— preguntó curioso cuando ambos quedaron solos.

—Su mejor amiga.

—¿Natsu …

—No— interrumpió a su primo. —Parece que sigue con aquello y me interesa Erza de verdad. Si Natsu se mete con Lucy y le hace algo, Erza no me lo perdonará.

—¿Desde cuándo Nat se ha metido con alguna amiga de unas de tus novias?— más que una pregunta, sonaba como un regaño.

—Nunca— aceptó, pero lo cierto era que el moreno no había visto como el pelirrosa observaba a Lucy.

—Y si fuera así, es bastante estúpido que la relación tuya se vea afectada solamente porque Nat y su amiga se enreden y no funciona.

—Sabes como está desde aquello— le recordó al bajar la mirada.

—Lo sé, una mierda, pero Nat nunca se intentaría hacerle daño a una amiga de tu novia solamente por esa jodida mierda— de repente se hizo un incómodo silencio.

—Si Natsu se mete con Lucy y la lastima Erza nunca me lo perdonaría. La quiero, pero Natsu es mi primo, no podría darle la espalda, sería una situación muy incómoda— le aseguró.

—Solamente recuerda, Natsu es tu familia, faldas siempre habrán, familia no.

—¿Tú qué harías si estuvieses en mi posición? ¿Quisieras que Natsu estuviese con la mejor amiga de Mavis sabiendo que la puedes perder si él lastima a su amiga?

—Si mi relación con Mavis se viera amenazada por algo tan tribal como eso, me preguntaría que tanto nos queremos como para dejar que por culpas de terceros lo nuestro se eche a perder— dijo sincero. —Natsu no es un crió, él sabe lo que hace y porqué lo hace, con defectos o no, es mi hermano. Natsu no hará ninguna mierda, lo sabes.— Jellal no dijo nada, Zeref tenía buenos argumentos.

—Listo— cuando salió de la habitación, ambos chicos estaban callados.

**…000…**

—¿Estás bien?— la voz de la peli verde la interrumpió.

—Sí— asintió, dando un sorbo de su refresco.

—¿Todavía piensa en él?— preguntó preocupada. La chica no dijo nada, solamente guardó silencio. —No te culpo, Salamander está jodidamente bueno, vamos, todas quieren estar con él pero sino hablarás con él no veo porqué te atormentas.

—¿Y qué le puedo decir?— preguntó con desden. —Han pasado 2 años desde entonces.

—Pues sí, pero aún no sé porqué cuando tenías todo lo que tenías con él preferiste a el asqueroso ese— su tono fue duro y se arrepintió cuando vio como la chica bajaba el rostro con amargura.

—No lo elegí— susurró con pesar.

—Perdóname, Levy, pero no te entiendo. Salamander se encaprichó contigo desde que entraste a la universidad, se convirtió en tu guardaespaldas y luego terminó bajo tus faldas, follándote, siendo tu primer hombre, tu primer todo, cuidándote, se convirtió en tu jodido puto novio casi por 3 años, 3 jodidos años, lograste lo que muchas querían y luego zas, lo cambiaste por ese pedazo de mierda y no solamente eso, desapareciste y ahora regresas luego de dos años.— no quería reclamarle pero no entendía a su amiga, simplemente no la entendía.

—No entenderías, vale, no lo harías— se defendió.

—¿Qué no entendería?— la retó. —¿Qué tuviste al mejor chico de la universidad y de repente terminaste todo para irte con ese pedazo de mierda?— siguió reclamándole.

—Parece que estás interesada en él.

La peli verde rió sin gracia.

—Amo a Azaka, y aún sino estuviese con él y no lo amara, nunca me metería con el ex de unas de mis mejores amigas, no me gusta esa mierda, solamente intento entenderte pero simplemente luego de casi tres años no lo logro. Tenías todo con Salamander, sí, era un jodido capullo, a quien le gustaba las fiestas, las mujeres y los putos problemas pero cambió contigo, diablos, hasta estábamos sorprendidos que ese fuera el temido Salamander, de dragón lo convertiste en un manso gatito y luego, zas, todo explotó en una puta mierda y aún nadie sabe que sucedió, nadie sabe que realmente pasó.

—¿Él nunca dijo nada?— preguntó sorprendida.

—Te dije que no, simplemente se alejó de todos, con los únicos que sigue teniendo buena relación es con Jellal, es su primo y con Laxus, ni siquiera con Gray.

—Si él no dijo nada, entonces nunca sucedió nada— dijo dando por terminada aquella platica.

—Sí, claro, lo que digas. Solamente ahora no te pongas celosa con todos los chismes que se anda comentando.

—¿Sobre la chica nueva?— preguntó.

—Sí. Todos creen que está enredado con ella y la verdad, no lo culpo, es bonita, aún cuando no entiendo porqué intenta parecer un patito feo— vio como su amiga la miró con interés. —Estoy en una clase con ella, vi como se quitaba los lentes y la observé, y perdóname, pero es preciosa, no sé qué clase de cuerpo tenga, pero no creo que sea gorda como todos piensan, creo que quiere hacer creer todo eso, pero si Salamander está interesado en ella, sabes que hay mucho más de esa chica de lo que ella quiere dejar ver.

—Los vi, él estaba con ella— su tono fue ausente, recordando.

—Y estás celosa— dijo la chica. —No tienes derecho, si ya no quieres nada con él, no hagas esa mierda.

—Se llama Lucy. La miraba como si quisiera más que una follada con ella— susurró.

—¿Cómo te miraba a ti?— preguntó preocupada. De repente se arrepintió de decirle todo aquello minutos atrás. La peliazul asintió.

—Yo lo sigo amando— para cuando dijo aquello sintió las lágrimas quemarle los parpados. El dolor en sus entrañas cubrió su cuerpo de manera desgarradora.

—Entonces deja todo esto, llegaste hace una semana, acércatele— le aconsejó. —Aún cuando no quiera regresar contigo, puedes acercártele en plan de amigos. Todos éramos amigos.

—No es tan fácil— sollozó limpiándose las lágrimas.

—Lo sé, le diste seguramente justo en su orgullo pero esas cosas pasan, lo dejaste y te fuiste con esa mierda, pero no es como que si lo engañaste— suspiró. —Limpia esas lágrimas, vamos a la fiesta de Loke, quizás vaya.

**…000…**

—Ni se te ocurra— amenazó Erza cuando vio las prendas que sacaba su amiga: Unos jeans, unas converse y una camiseta.

—¿Por qué no?— preguntó confundida.

—Porque vamos a una fiesta, Lucy, a una fiesta.

—No me pondré ni vestido y mucho menos falda— le dijo segura al mirarla.

Erza llevaba un pequeño vestido color blanco de encaje, mangas más debajo de los codos y con escote en la espalda.

—Pero no te pondrás esa cosa— señaló la ropa en la cama. —No sé cuál es tu empeño en hacer pensar a todos que estás gorda y que no tienes las curvas que tienes— decía mientras se acercaba al closet de su amiga y sacaba unos pantaloncillos color verde menta y una camiseta del mismo color pero más clara y con algo de transparencia. —Te pondrás esto, los tacones negros de piel y el cabello suelto— amenazó.

La rubia bufó en un puchero, sabía que cuando Erza amenazaba, era mejor cumplir; conociéndola como la conocía, seguramente la desnudaría ella misma para colocarle la ropa.

—Te espero afuera, y más te vale que estés preciosa cuando salgas de aquí— le advirtió.

Lucy solamente fue capaz de asentir ante las palabras de Erza. No le quedó de otra, se colocó la ropa y luego buscó los zapatos, colocándoselos. Ni siquiera sabía porqué iría aquella fiesta, era septiembre y no estaban para fiestas frente a una playa; el verano ya había pasado.

—Lista— dijo cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación. Erza estaba como guardia de seguridad.

—Estás hermosa— le dijo, obligándola a girar sobres sus talones para observarla. —No deberías ocultar tus piernas, seguramente con sólo verlas, muchos chicos te querrán para sí— sonrió.

—Vuelves a decir eso y me pondré jeans con converse— la amenazó al reir.

—¡Ya llegaron!— exclamó emocionada al escuchar el claxon de un auto.

Fairy Hills era unos, para no decir el mejor dormitorio de la universidad, sus habitaciones eran grandes y algunas eran compartidas como la de la rubia y Erza, había una sala de estar para recibir visitas fuera de los dormitorios y estaban los baños compartidos; las habitaciones no tenían cuartos de baños, pero los baños compartidos eran estupendos. El dormitorio estaba vació, parecía que más de la mitad de la universidad asistiría a aquella fiesta.

—¡Vamos, vamos!— la apresuró la pelirroja entrando rápidamente a su recamara y a tomar ambos bolsos.

Bajaron apresuradamente a pesar de andar en tacones, abrieron la puerta de la entrada y salieron para encontrarse con Happy y ambos chicos quienes las esperaban.

—¡Cariño!— exclamó Jellal mirando a su novia de arriba abajo para luego tomarla de la mano y hacerla girar sobre sus pies. —Puta madre, seré el envidiado de la fiesta— dijo orgulloso.

—¿Eso quiere decir que me veo bien?— preguntó con satisfacción la pelirroja.

—Estás hermosa, cariño— le dijo antes de besarla.

—Tu tampoco no estás mal— le dijo guiñándole un ojo. Observó a su novio de arriba abajo, unos jeans, converse y camiseta la cual le quedaba demasiado bien junto a aquellos musculos.

Erza sonrió y besó al chico.

—Sí, ya entendí, ambos están hermosos esta noche— habló con burla Salamander.

—Que agua fiesta— lo acusó Jellal al separarse de la pelirroja.

—Natsu, tú tampoco estás mal— rió Erza. El pelirrosa tenía unos pantalones más debajo de las rodillas de color gris con negro y naranja, acompañado con zapatillas masculinas y camiseta con mangas hasta los codos.

—Ok, pelirroja, estás buena esta noche— dijo con diversión.

—Gracias, gracias, Salamander— dijo divertida.

El pelirrosa apartó la mirada de la novia de su primo para posarla sobre la rubia. Mierda. No la había pasado por alto, cuando las chicas habían salido, su mirada fue justo sobre la rubia. ¿Cómo mierda no la iba a mirar cuando veía aquellas impresionantes piernas? Diablos, tenía las piernas más hermosas y perfectas que había visto, nunca imaginó que pudiese ser así, y entonces descartó la idea que la rubia fuese gorda. Tenía piernas torneadas y seguramente eran como satén, suaves. Imaginar cómo esas piernas se envolvían alrededor de sus caderas mientras la follaba, no fue cosa difícil. Diablos, su cuerpo se endureció, sorprendiéndolo.

—Estás muy bonita, Luce— y como el infierno que lo estaba. Su melena caía sobre su rostro, sus labios rosas brillaban por el labial y no llevaba aquellos putos lentes.

Por primera vez luego de su primer encuentro la rubia se sonrojó brevemente, dejándose en evidencia delante del Salamander.

—Gracias— apartó la mirada del chico. Se veía bien. Estaba muy guapo con aquella ropa y aquella camiseta que dejaba descubierta sus fuertes antebrazos.

—¿Lista para olvidarte de los libros, Lucy?— preguntó Jellal con una sonrisa.

—Eso no será posible— bromeó.

—Pasaremos antes por un lugar, bellezas— les dio el peliazul para abrir la puerta del auto y arrastrar los asientos hacia el frente para que las chicas entraran.

—¿Por dónde?— preguntó la pelirroja ya cuando el auto estuvo en marcha.

—A una estación de gasolina— dijo Natsu y vio por el retrovisor como ambas chicas se miraron sin entenderle del todo.

El trayecto hacia la farmacia fue tranquilo a pesar que habían muchos autos, pues era sábado en la noche, la 9 de la noche para ser exacto.

—Rápido— ordenó el pelirrosa al detener el auto.

—Sí, papá— bromeó y rápidamente se desmontó para alejarse.

—¿Qué comprará?— preguntó curiosa la pelirroja.

—Municiones— observó por el espejo retrovisor a la rubia, justo en aquellos momentos apartaba la mirada del exterior y cuando levantó la mirada sus ojos se encontraron a través del espejo.

Guiñó un ojo, dedicándole una sonrisa pero ella apartó la mirada rápidamente. Encendió el auto al ver como su primo regresaba.

—¿Sí?— preguntó Salamander.

Jellal asintió.

—Esperen, carajo— protestó Erza cuando nuevamente el auto estaba en marcha. —¿No estarán comprando alguna droga, verdad?— aquel comentario solamente hizo que los chicos se miraran y rieran.

—Tranquila, cariño, aún no nos hemos metido de esa porquería— la tranquilizó Jellal.

—¿Aún?— repitió Lucy. —Entonces están planeando hacerlo en algún momento— los atacó.

—No…

—¡Ahora mismo me regresan a Fairy Hillis!— ordenó interrumpiendo a Jellal. Podía soportar muchas cosas, pero no estar rodeada de drogadictos.

—Lucy…— pero la rubia movió el hombro para que su amiga no la tocara.

—¿Estás de acuerdo con esto?— le preguntó indignada.

Natsu observaba por el espejo retrovisor a la rubia. ¿Qué coños le sucedía a esa estúpida?

—Si estás de acuerdo, yo no, me regresan a Fairy Hills y se van ustedes a drogarse a donde quieran.

—Cállate, Luce— habló finalmente. La rubia lo miró llena de indignación a través del espejo.

—¿Tú quién te crees que eres para mandarme a callar?— espetó.

—Pareces loca— la acusó y vio como ella abría la boca sorprendida. —Son condones.

—¿Qué?— preguntó sin entender.

—Que son condones, carajo, preservativos o como quieras llamarles— le dijo. —No iba a regresar al apartamento solamente porque se me quedaron, tenía que comprar— ¿Por qué diablos le estaba dando explicaciones a esa tonta? Se estaba culpando de algo cuando había sido Jellal quien no hubo tomado preservativos, él siempre andaba con algo.

Se sintió incomoda, apartó la mirada del chico y la bajó.

—¿No se supone que es ahora cuando te disculpas?— le preguntó molesto.

—No me pienso disculpar contigo— tampoco se quedaría callada.

Tanto el peliazul como la pelirroja estaban en silencio, de repente aquella discusión se había vuelto de los otros dos.

—Espero que por lo menos te muerdas la lengua alguna vez— por alguna razón, sabía que las discusiones con aquella rubia con aire de princesa estaban perdidas, ella siempre ganaría.

_**Continuará**_

* * *

Ok, matenme, os doy permiso. ¿Qué tal el hermano? En una historia tengo a Zeref de primo, realmente pensé en que Natsu no tuviese ninguna clase de familiar, pero Zeref, Zeref el oscuro se escucha muy sexy como hermano de Salamander Dragneel, y sí, los dos hermanos son un desmadre, solamente que ya vieron a Zeref. No mal interpreten a Jella, porque se pueden llevar una sorpresa, ya verán cuál es su miedo, no tiene nada que ver con Nat.

Sí, las cosas no serán muy tranquilas, ya vieron la platica de Levy y seguramente se imaginarán cosas. imaginad, imaginad, eso es lo que quiero

**Próximo capitulo...**

Habrá fiesta, mucha fiesta xDD

**nansteph14:** Realmente creo que aquí todos serán algo pero nada de serenos, quizás alguno más centrado que otros pero todos con cola que le pisen. ¿Malvado? Mi mejor amiga me quiere estrangular por la actitud que tiene Natsu, realmente dará de que hablar y sorprenderá, aún más cuando vean a su papá xDD. Sí, a todos les gusta una Lucy capaz de controlar a Nat, quizás lo hará, quizás no lo hará tan bien o tan pronto como esperan. Realmente, no, Lucy no es fea, ella quiere que la vean así, fea, gorda y sin ningún atractivo, la razón de eso lo verán cuando se conozca más de ella, lo que si te puedo decir es que es muy insegura se sí misma. Lucy es_…"una cosita hermosa"_ según Natsu, ya verás porque.

Pues creo que con este capitulo ya tendrás idea de lo que hubo entre esos dos, aunque claro, es algo mucho más complicado de lo que un simple "_fuimos novios_" fue, y pues claro, seguramente será una bomba en algún momento entre la trama principal.

Pues Natsu de E.N.D no lo creo y ahora menos con lo de que Igneel estaba en su interior, sería imposible que Natsu fuese E.N.D e Igneel no lo sintiera y entonces no tendría sentido que Igneel lo acogiese como hijo cuando quiso matarlo, eso le dijo Atlas.

**AishaUchiha:** Ni siquiera sé aún si habrá más amor o más odio entre estos dos xDDD. ¿Karen? Es un _culo caliente_ según las propias palabras de Natsu, una chica con la cual estuvo una vez porque ella lo buscó y él estaba dispuesto, no hay nada más allá, de hecho, Natsu no tiene nada serio con ninguna chica, nunca lo a tenido

**Jakie M. V: **Gracias a un review anterior conocí el libro, acabo de leer ambas versiones, que de por sí, me gustó más la de Travis, me la encuentro más intensa no sé, llámame loca. Bueno, no hago adaptaciones, primero porque aunque tengo muchos libros no todos les doy un 10, solamente a mis dos libros favoritos se los doy y si hiciera adaptación lo diría desde el primer momento, por tanto sí se pareció lo de que ambos gustan de cosas peligrosas, pero no veo a Natsu como Travis, Travis no sería exactamente un chico malo en mi mente, nunca hiso nada que se le pudiera decir: _"Lastimó a Paloma y es un bastardo que no la merece"_ diría que la mala era ella que aún cuando veía lo loco que lo traía se andaba besuqueando con otro y casi fajándose tanto en la escena del coche como en la fiesta. Fue bastante light la razón por la que ella no quería a Travis a su lado, comparada con lo que siempre escribo en este tipo de historias, lo encuentro algo ridículo. Travis era más que malo, peligroso, me quedé con deseos de ver algo realmente malo de su parte, porque con su trayectoria, daba para mucho más de lo que se mostró, no sé, le doy un 3 al primer libro y un 5 al segundo narrado por Travis. La razón por la que le doy baja calificación es que para mi gusto, los chicos malos son demasiados posesivos como para permitir que la chica que le guste ande con otro, he leído donde están dispuesto hasta pelear con el mejor amigo por éste mirar a su chica con otros ojos. Lo que si me gustó fue que se mantuvo el esquema de que ellos siempre son el primero y último hombre de las chicas, eso fue bonito pero también muy simple, siempre hay mucha pasión cuando finalmente ambos personajes tienen algún encuentro de entrega, aquí me recordó a: _y pasó lo que tenía que pasar"_ no estuvo mal, pero he leído cosas más explicadas en este tipo de historias y nunca tocan a lo vulgar, hay manera de hacer una buena escena intima entre protagonistas y nunca llegar a lo vulgar y corriente. La historia es atrapante, realmente esperaba más cuando vi que era un chico malo, cuando me gusta un libro lo recomiendo, este la puedo recomendar sin ningún problema.

**Carlie-Chan:** Muchas gracias *-*.. Si por mí fuera subiría todas mis historias no publicadas, pero sería más trabajo xDDD. Bueno, Natsu no la ve gorda realmente, ella tiene el rostro redondo y él pensó en la posibilidad que fuera gorda, pero estaba confundido y bueno, la ropa que usa Lucy no ayuda mucho. Exacto, es sexy, es hermosa, pero quiere mantener eso privado o lo intentará. Es la primera vez que escribo algo donde la chica quiere ocultar su belleza, y claro, tiene más que fuertes razones. Está muy usado lo de chica sexy y chico igualmente sexy y todos contentos, aquí no será así, aunque ambos sexy, no ambos quieren eso.

Muchas gracias por los reviews y por los mp, se les agradece mucho.


	4. El Beso

**Natsu no me pertenece, para mi mala suerte, FT es completa propiedad de Hiro, yo solamente juego con ese sexy pelirrosa y sus amigos.**

_Lucy Heartfilia__—_pensamientos o recuerdos

_"Natsu Dragneel_**"—** plática telefónica.

—

—

**Yo no soy mala**

**Capítulo 4:** El Beso

—

—

No hicieron más que desmontarse del auto cuando escucharon la música. Desde allí donde estaban estacionándose la música se dejaba sentir.

—Vaya, creo que invitó a toda la universidad— dijo Erza. Mientras empezaban a caminar, veían y veían coches, y algunas personas desmontándose.

—No me sorprendería— tenía unos de sus brazos sobres los hombros de su novia mientras se sostenían de la mano y se acercaban al lugar.

Mientras se acercaban al lugar, aunque fuese con disimulo no apartaba la mirada de la rubia quien caminaba a su lado. ¿Tendría alguien la misma reacción y pensamientos que tuvo al ver aquellas largas piernas? Carajo, pensaba divertirse aquella noche y ahora estaba pensando seriamente en que sería mejor cuidar aquellas hermosas piernas de que ningún cabrón intentara tocar. Observó a su primo y a su novia quienes caminaban frente a ellos, especialmente a Erza, era guapa, desde que Jellal se la había presentado, pensó que la nueva novia de su primo era guapa, sin embargo, quizás Lucy no era como Erza, pero tenía algo que jodidamente le atraía

La rubia realmente se veía bien, como si se hubiese transformado, nunca la había visto en tacones, siempre llevaba zapatillas bajas. ¿Santa de día y puta de noche? Ahora entendía aquello, no sabía si Lucy era puta, pero estaba segura que era una diabla.

—No tomen nada que les ofrezcan. Solamente nosotros podremos ofrecerles de tomar, vale?— escuchó decir a su primo.

—Sí, papá— respondió Erza.

—¡Hey, ustedes!— gritó alguien a sus espaldas.

Los chicos miraron sobre sus hombros. Gray

—¿Realmente viniste?— preguntó el moreno a Salamander mientras sonreía.

—¿Tragos y cervezas gratis? ¿Chicas gratis y sin gastar inversión?— preguntó malicioso. —Tuviese que estar pendejo para no venir.

El moreno no disimuló; observó a aquella chica de melena rubia y silbó como quien acabara de descubrir un jugoso tesoro.

—¿Y esté bombón de donde lo sacaste?— preguntó sin apartarla la mirada de la rubia.

Erza rió con diversión al ver la cara de bobo de Gray mientras se comía a su amiga con la mirada. No había notado que era Lucy.

—Deja de babear, pendejo— le pidió Natsu. Por alguna razón sin explicación algo en su interior pedía golpear a alguien.

—Tienes unas hermosas piernas, bombón— ignoró a su amigo.

Sí, no iba a ser el único que pensaría que las piernas de la rubia a su lado eran hermosas.

—Es Luce— dijo seco. Esperaba de dejar de ver la cara de baboso fascinado en el moreno luego de decirle quien era.

—¿Lucy?— observó a la chica. —Sí, claro, Lucy ni siquiera llena unos jeans— rió.

Baboso, pensó la rubia. Por la única razón que no llenaba los jeans era porque los usaba un poco holgados, nada más.

—Lamento desilusionarte, soy Lucy— el moreno se sorprendió, observó a la rubia, una y dos veces. Carajo, era la amiga de Erza.

—Deberías ver la cara de puta que traes— rió Jellal.

—Estás muy bonita, Lucy.

—¿Ese es el cumplido que le dices a una chica que sabes de la cual no obtendrás nada?— preguntó a la defensiva.

Salamander sonrió. Puta rubia, tenía una fría repuesta para cualquier que intentara ligar con ella, no solamente para él, sino para cualquiera y aquello le fascinó. Vio como giraba sobre sus pies para seguir caminando, Erza la acompañó entre risas y luego le susurraba algo al oído y la rubia negaba con la cabeza.

—Te acaban de mandar al diablo, Gray— aún estaba fascinado por las palabras de la rubia. Había sido tan firme y segura en sus palabras. Le encantó.

—Me hubiesen dicho que la feíta en las noches se transformaba como un puto y buen cisne— se quejó ofendido.

—¿Y yo por qué te iba a decir cosas de la amiga de mi novia?— quiso saber.

—No sé. ¿Sentido común supongo?— se quejó. —¿Sabes que todos lo intentaran o querrán montársela esta noche?

—¿Tú eres uno no?— preguntó el peliazul.

Natsu observaba a ambas chicas, mientras caminaban, los chicos que caminaban a su lado no paraban de mirarlas. Todos sabían que Erza era novia de Jellal, nadie intentaría en su sano juicio meterse con ella; Lucy estaba libre y disponible y aquella noche estaba espectacular.

—Mantén la polla lejos de Lucy, Gray— le pidió Jellal antes de acercarse a las chicas.

—Claro, él está follando y se comporta como mezquino— dijo con fastidio.

—Deberías hacerle caso— dijo un serio Salamander.

—Ni de coña. Yo mantengo la polla lejos de ella y tú te la montas, no?— le dijo observando a la rubia.

—No pienso tirármela— le aclaró.

—Sí, como no. A otro pendejo con ese cuento, Nat— estaba serio. —Seguramente ya imaginaste esas preciosas piernas alrededor de tu cintura mientras la monta y el hecho que sea amiga de la novia de tu primo, te da más ventaja que cualquiera para cogértela, y claro, todos te conocemos, cuando quieres a una chica, la tienes como y cuando quieres.

—Sí, solamente que hay un pequeño problema. No me interesa Luce.

—Entonces no te interesará que me la coja— le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro al chico y se alejó junto a los demás.

Si Gray hubiese observado a Salamander en aquellos momentos, habría notado la salvaje mirada de éste. Gray no le pondría una mano encima a la rubia, él se encargaría de que no lo hiciera.

Cuando llegaron al interior de la villa, la rubia notó que todas las chicas o llevaban vestidos cortos o llevaban faldas, ella era la única con pantaloncillos. Vaya vergüenza. La música era fuerte y sí, prácticamente habían demasiados estudiantes. El pelirrosa miró sobre sus hombros cuando alguien prácticamente saltó sobre su espalda.

—Viniste— era la misma chica que le había hecho la invitación. —¿Quieres bailar?— directo.

El lugar estaba convertido con el aspecto de discoteca improvisada, había un gran espacio estilo pista de baile mientras los muebles estaban echados a un lado.

—Acabamos de llegar, tenemos que buscar una mesa— le dijo.

—Vengan por aquí— dijo animada, no perdería aquella oportunidad con Salamander, eran de esas oportunidades que la vida solamente las presentaba una vez.

—¿Así o más zorra?— fue la divertida pregunta de Erza en el oído de su amiga cuando la chica los guiaba a un mueble. —Estoy segura que no se le quitará de encima hasta que se la tire.

¿Con cuántas chicas de la universidad se había acostado Salamander? Fue la pregunta que se coló entre sus pensamientos mientras miraba la espalda del chico; no era feo, para que negarlo, tenía una sonrisa linda, mala, esa especie de sonrisa que solamente cubre un lado de la boca, una sonrisa torcida como lo llamaban muchos, los ojos los tenía verdes, intensos, no verde claro, era una especie de esmeralda con avellana, mandíbula fuerte y por último el cabello rosa alborotado y la piel un poco quemada que le hacía contraste con todo él. Era una especie de chico que cuando ibas hacia un banco de esperma buscabas esos genes para tus hijos.

—Voy por una cerveza, quieren algo?— preguntó Salamander.

—Voy contigo— dijo rápidamente la chica, tomando del brazo.

Jellal negó y el pelirrosa se perdió entre los presentes con la chica.

—No regresará en un buen rato— le susurró a su novia en el oído. Erza rió.

—¿Quieres bailar?— preguntó el pelinegro a la rubia.

—No gracias— claro que no bailaría con ese cretino, no se lo tragaba y ahora mucho menos que la observaba como un hueso al cual le quería dar una mordida.

—Que amargada, bombón— dijo el moreno y despidiéndose con la mano, se alejó.

—Lo enviaste directo al retrete— rió al ver como Gray se alejaba y perdía entre la multitud.

Sin duda, Lucy era de armas tomar. No era la chica fácil de la universidad, tenía carácter sabía lo que hacía y era por ello que su primo se tenía que mantener lejos de la rubia. Natsu no pasaba de sexo con las chicas, era alérgico a los compromisos desde hacía algún tiempo y siempre trataba a todas las chicas iguales. Para Natsu Dragneel todas las chicas eran putas.

—¿Y dónde está ese tal Loke?— preguntó con curiosidad la rubia. Estaban sentados, Jellal entre ambas.

—Por ahí debe de…— justamente en aquellos momentos se acercaba el mencionado.

—Cuando me lo dijeron no lo podía creer— sonrió el recién llegado.

¿Tenía el cabello naranja? La apariencia del chico le recordó a un león, tenía abundante cabello, alto, fuerte y vestía con vaqueros y camiseta.

—Hey!— saludó Jellal poniéndose de pie. —Buena fiestecita, capullo.

—¿Y esas bellezas?— preguntó con interés mirando a las dos chicas.

—Erza, mi novia, por lo cual sabrás que si te veo cerca de ella, tu polla peligra— le advirtió sonriendo al presentarle a la pelirroja quien se ponía de pie a su lado.

—Linda fiesta— le dijo la pelirroja. —Ella es Lucy— indicándole a la rubia que se pusiera de pie.

—Oh…— fue todo lo que dijo el pelinaranja al mirar a la rubia de arriba abajo.

Había escuchado que Jellal tenía novia y que la novia tenía una amiga, un patito feo, pero lo que estaba delante de sus ojos era un hermoso cisne con espectaculares piernas.

—Mucho gusto— estiró la mano.

Aceptó la mano del chico y le dedicó una sonrisa, parecía un buen sujeto.

—Espero que se diviertan.

—Ya te echó el ojo— fue lo que le susurró el peliazul al oído a la rubia cuando Loke se marchó.

—Es lindo— aceptó. —¿Me dices donde está el baño?

—Claro. ¿Vez el pasillo?— señaló y la rubia asintió. —Al final a mano derecha. La segunda puerta.

**…000…**

Caminar entre tantas personas era difícil, no era que tenía deseos de ir al baño, pero sabía que ni Erza ni Jellal la dejarían sola para ir a bailar, era facilitar el trabajo, eso era todo. Estaba en el pasillo, por culpa de la poca luz no lograba ver bien pero para su suerte aquella parte de la casa estaba poco habitada.

—Oh!— aquel sonido le puso los pelos de puntas. Sexo, alguien por allí estaba teniendo sexo, ni siquiera se habían molestado en ir a otro lugar.

—Fóllame. ¡Jódeme duro!.

La chica prefirió ignorar los gemidos y jadeos, tiró la perilla de la puerta y entró al baño. Por lo menos estaba ordenado, aún no había alguien abrazado al retrete vomitando. No se sentía incomoda, había ido a fiestas antes y hasta peores, pero porqué rayos se sentía inferior? Estaba bonita, se veía bien, llevaba ropa linda y había notado como más de un baboso se le quedaba mirando las piernas.

—Porque es lo que quieres olvidar— le dijo a su reflejo.

Con una vida de pasado oscuro y retorcido intentaba aparentar normal, fresca y sin ningún problema. La única persona que sabía sobre de lo que escapaba era Erza, la única y aunque fueran amigas desde tiempos atrás, se sorprendía que la pelirroja no se había alejado.

—Quita esa cara, viniste a una fiesta— se regañó. Se alisó un poco la ropa, mirando su figura de la cual no se sentía muy orgullosa, odiaba su cuerpo, el tener curvas lejos de provocarle algún gusto le provocaba repulsión, pues siempre lo recordaba a él, a sus asquerosos amigos. —¡Basta!— se golpeó ambas mejillas, se dio una última mirada al espejo y salió del baño.

Para cuando salió del baño no se escuchaban los jadeos o gemidos, por lo menos.

—Baila conmigo, belleza— la asaltó un chico apenas salió del pasillo.

—No.

Lo menos que necesitaba era bailar aquella música. Estrujar su cuerpo contra el de un chico como si fuera una perra en celo lista para tener un caliente revolcón, no, a ella no le gustaba esa clase de música.

—Pensé que estabas bailando— Natsu. En algún momento mientras estuvo en el baño el pelirrosa había regresado. Tenía una cerveza de la cual bebía un poco.

—No, parece que tú si— sí, parecía algo jadeante. —¿Y tú amiga?— buscó a la chica con la mirada pero no la encontró.

—Por ahí— dijo sin importancia. El chico se inclinó y tomó una cerveza la cual le ofreció luego de abrirla.

—Gracias— agradeció aún cuando dudó de tomar la cerveza. No era a algo a lo que estuviese muy familiarizada.

La rubia parecía molesta, tensa, seguramente no quería estar allí. Observó como ella acercaba la cerveza a sus labios y tomaba un tímido sorbo; no era de las que tomaban, lo supo cuando la vio arrugar el rostro y poner cara de asco, pero nuevamente volvía a dar un sorbo.

—¿Y Erza y Jellal?— no podía negar que era incomodo estar allí parados, uno frente a otro sin ningún tema de conversación.

Salamander señaló con la mirada la pista de baile, pues tenía la boca ocupada con su cerveza. No se sorprendió al ver como esos dos bailaban cuando su mirada se deslizó por la pista de baile, no, no importaba, Erza y Jellal eran novios.

—¿Realmente les gusta ese tipo de música?— preguntó mirando a todos los que allí bailaban.

—Tiene buen ritmo— dijo sin importancia.

—Es pervertido— susurró antes de dar un sorbo de su cerveza. Era algo asqueroso el sabor de aquello, pero tenía que concentrarse en algo que alejara sus nervios.

—Eso lo hace mejor— la rubia lo miró, claro, era hombre, le debería gustar que una chica se estrujara contra él. —¿Nunca lo has bailado?

—No— no mentía, nunca había bailado esa música, nunca le gustó como quienes la bailaban llamaban tanto la atención por los atrevidos meneos.

Salamander la miró con cara de póker, era claro que no le creía.

—¿Sabes que no te creo, verdad?

—No intento que me creas.

¿Realmente no había bailado aquella clase de música? Se preguntaba observando a la rubia de reojo. ¿En qué mundo vivía esa chica? Se vestía para esconder su cuerpo lo cual había despertado una puta curiosidad en él y ahora salía que no había bailado lo que todo joven no solamente en Magnolia sino en cualquier parte del mundo bailaba.

Nuevamente volvieron a estar en silencio, la rubia daba el último sorbo de su cerveza cuando la música cambiaba. Ritmo menos íntimo y mucho menos acalorado.

—Baila conmigo, Luce— le pidió al ofrecerle la mano.

Se mordió el labio inferior, no era como la música anterior, era movida, le encantaba esa canción.

—Bien— era una fiesta, el pelirrosa era su amigo, en eso habían quedado ayer, estaba segura con él.

Las personas parecía que aquel tipo de canción no era su favorita, claro, no tenías que restregarte tanto contra el cuerpo contrario. La canción de por sí era movida, Natsu la obligó a girar sobre sus talones cuando estuvieron en el centro de la pista de baile, sorprendiéndola pero no intimidándola, se sintió segura y decidió dejarse llevar. Giró entre los brazos del pelirrosa, quedando unos segundos de espalda contra él mientras sus caderas de movían con sensualidad.

Cuando pequeña le gustaba detenerse frente un espejo de cuerpo entero y bailar, luego empezó a crecer y siguió gustándole hasta que las curvas de su cuerpo se hicieron más notorias y ya luego había preferido no bailar ninguna clase de música.

Carajo. Listo, eso fue todo lo que pudo pensar el chico con la rubia moviéndose entre sus brazos, sus pequeñas caderas se movían con sensualidad contra las suyas de manera intima. Sonrió, una sonrisa torcida la cual cubrió su boca cuando deslizó las manos por las caderas de la chica, nuevamente ella giraba entre sus brazos. Pecho contra espalda y lo hizo, diablos que lo hizo, su trasero se movió contra su entrepierna, lento, sensual, y ella no se separó de él, no, ella seguía bailando, haciéndolo sentir todo su trasero sobre su miembro el cual se empezaba a endurecer. No era de los que se excitaban bailando, tenía control de su cuerpo, pero aquellos meneos, aquellos movimientos sensuales lo provocaban. Se miraron desde su posición, estaba atónito, fascinado, Lucy se había completamente transformado cuando empezaron a bailar.

Ninguno era consciente que mientras bailaban más de unos ojos curiosos los observaba, claro, en la pista de baile se encontraba Salamander, bailando, no, dando un espectáculo de menos de cintura y sensualidad junto a aquella rubia que parecía saber exactamente los movimientos del chico.

—¡Oh Dios mío!— exclamó Jellal, sin apartar la mirada de la pareja. No le sorprendía su primo, le sorprendía los perfectos y sensuales menos de la mejor amiga de su novia.

—Lucy— susurró una feliz Erza. Finalmente su amiga estaba demostrando que no era ninguna tonta, fea o que no sabía mover todas las lindas curvas que tenía bajo aquellas prendas.

Aun cuando la música no era tan sensual e íntima como las anteriores, ver la manera tan sensual e íntima cuando el chico tomaba a la rubia de las caderas, le arrancaría un sonrojo a cualquier mojigato.

La música cambió, íntima como las anteriores, pero ninguno se detuvo, no dejaron de bailar y mucho menos la pista de baile. La camiseta se le estaba pegando como una segunda piel, cosa que la rubia no notaba pero todos quienes la miraban lo notaban, sin poder apartar los ojos de ella. La rubia deslizó las manos por la estrecha cintura del pelirrosa, él estaba ligeramente inclinado contra ella para poder mirarse. Verde, chocolate; chocolate, verde. Un contraste, una provocación y ambos lo sabían, especialmente cuando Natsu se inclinó más sobre ella, su respiración un poco pesada y errática haciendo que el interior de la rubia se sintiera orgulloso por los efectos causados, le dedicó una sonrisa la cual dejó aún más fascinado al chico y nuevamente quedaba de espaldas contra él, esta vez tomándose el cabello.

El dulce perfume de Lucy llenó su olfato, embriagándolo, su miraba verde observó su cuello y pudo ver como la piel allí brillaba por el sudor. Apretó los dedos sobre sus caderas. Puto control, puto control. Necesitaba todo el auto control que tenía para que su pene no siguiera creciendo bajo su cremallera, lo que menos necesitaba era asustar a la sensual rubia que bailaba con él, no quería joderlo. El cuerpo de ella encajaba demasiado bien con el suyo obligándolo tragar duro; respiró su perfume, inclinó su rostro aún más sobre su cuello y soltó una bocanada de aire caliente contra su suave piel, soplando, buscando enfriar un poco la piel de su cuello.

—Yo tengo que bailar con ella— caliente

—Haz fila, cabrón— frustración.

—Es para querer follarla cada vez que se menea— perverso.

—Es una zorra— envidia

—Lo tiene embrujado— asombro.

Aquellos fueron algunos de los susurros entre compañeros quienes observaban bailar a la pareja la cual parecía ajena a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

—¿Realmente esa es Lucy?— le preguntó en un susurro a su novia. Erza asintió con orgullo. —¿Tiene doble personalidad?— era la única explicación que encontraba. La Lucy, la amiga de su novia no parecía saber nada sobre bailar con un chico o menearse de manera sensual; y diablos, no estaban tocando a lo vulgar, pero a lo sensual sí, y por las expresiones en sus rostros, lo estaban disfrutando y no parecía importarles, a Natsu no le importaba nada, pero a Lucy?

—Algo así— rió la pelirrosa.

Para cuando ambos finalmente se detuvieron, sus respiraciones eran entrecortadas. Lucy le sonreía y traía un jodido y hermoso sonrojo en las mejillas, parecía divertida.

—Luce…— carajo, su voz no tenía que salir como si estuviere a punto de terminar en sus pantalones. Puta erección, jodida y sensual Lucy. —Tu primer baile— susurró en su oído mientras deslizaba una mano de su espalda hasta la parte baja de esta y entonces lo sintió. No era gorda, no había ninguna pequeña masa a lo largo de su espalda. Observó sus labios, rosas como como pétalos de flor y deseó jodidamente probarla y cuando Natsu Dragneel quería algo, lo optenía.

La caricia del pelirrosa por lo largo de su espalda fue como una bofetada que la devolvió a la realidad, se alejó de él para romper el contacto y lo miró horrorizada antes de deslizar la mirada por el lugar. La pista de baila estaba desértica y las miradas en los alrededores estaban sobre ella, sobre ella y Natsu. Habían estado observándolos, le habían dejado la pista de baile para ellos dos.

La palidez subió al rostro femenino y luego un inevitable sonrojo, se alejó tan rápidamente como le fue posible, dejando a un sorprendido y desconcertado Natsu, pues no entendía la actitud de la rubia. Acababan de bailar, el mejor baile que hubo tenido nuca, estaba putamente caliente, su erección demandando atención luego de que aquel hermoso culo se frotara contra él y ella salía corriendo.

Mientras se abría paso entre los presentes, notaba como la miraban, los chicos, aún cuando algunos tenía una chica al lado la miraban con repugnante deseo, unos pocos con mirada decentes, pero todos queriendo lo mismo y las chicas, enojo, odio, asco.

—Lucy— se alejó de su novio, saliendo tras su amiga.

Jellal le hizo un ademán con la cabeza a su primo quien seguía en la pista de baile, Salamander se encogió de hombros mientras veía como su primo salía tras su novia. No tenía ni idea de lo que acababa de suceder.

—Como siempre, dando de qué hablar— el pelirrosa levantó la mirada para encontrarse con una peli verde y un moreno. Bisca y Azaka.

Que Bisca se acercara solamente decía algo. Levy.

—¿Qué quieren?— de repente la excitación sentida segundos atrás abandonó su cuerpo, el calor se convirtió en un gélico frío.

—Que frío— se quejó Bisca. —Hace minutos estabas sonriendo.

El pelirrosa rodó los ojos, ignorándola.

—¿Podemos hablar?— preguntó el moreno.

No, no podían y él lo sabía.

—Si van a decirme algo sobre ella, pueden irse a joder a alguien más— espetó.

Tiempos atrás habían sido amigos, ahora, no podían serlo, no cuando ellos dos y los otros estaban de lado de ella; claro, era más fácil ser amigos de una _inocente_ chica a serlo de alguien como él.

—Deberías hablar con ella, Natsu. No seas cabrón— lo enfrentó Asaka.

—Ok, váyanse al diablo— con esto dio por terminada la plática y se alejó, no necesitaba aquella mierda.

Mientras se alejaba de la pista de baile y se acercaba a buscar una cerveza, la vio. Levy. Traía una minifalda blanca y un top color verde limón, no pudo evitar deslizar la mirada por aquellas piernas hasta los zapatos de tacón que hacían juego con su top. ¿Tenía las caderas más anchas? Claro, seguramente había tenido a muchos entre sus piernas. Puta.

Ignoró a la chica, fue hasta las bebidas y tomó una cerveza la cual destapó y dio un sorbo.

—Eso te hará daño— aún cuando la música sonaba y retumbaba en el lugar, escuchó su voz sobre esta.

—Mi vida, mi problema— giró para enfrentarla. Se miraron, ella parecía inclusive más pequeña de lo que la recordaba, su cabeza le llegaba justo sobre los bíceps.

—¿Podemos hablar?— se mordisqueó el labio inferior con nerviosismo.

Había visto a Natsu bailar con la rubia, sus movimientos eran perfectos, sincronizados y pareciere que sus cuerpos se buscaban solos. No había podido evitar sonrojarse mientras los observaba bailar, tan íntimo, tan perfecto, aquella chica parecía conocer demasiado bien los movimientos del pelirrosa.

—Quizás otro día, estamos en una fiesta, no quiero que me jodan la noche. ¿Me entiendes?— no esperó repuesta, simplemente se alejó mientras daba otro sorbo de su cerveza.

**…000…**

Fuera de la casa el viento golpeó su rostro, removió sus cabellos. Finalmente sentía que podía respirar. No podía creer que acabara de dar aquel _show_ barato, era solamente bailar un poco, no terminar sudando, jadeante y sonreírle a Salamander. Se quitó los zapatos, tomándolos en manos y se encamino hasta la playa. Se sentía tan avergonzada. ¿Qué pensaría Natsu ahora de ella? Que era una puta, había visto su mirada cuando terminaron de bailar, estaba fascinado, como si acabara de descubrir un tesoro, pero luego el deslizaba la mano a lo largo de su espalda y la devolvía a la realidad. ¿Cuántas veces había deslizado las manos por su cuerpo?

Se dejó caer sobre la arena, escondió el rostro entre las rodillas aún sintiendo gran vergüenza. La música todavía se escuchaba pero el sonido de las olas golpeando en la orilla era más llamativo. Escuchaba unos jadeos, deslizó la mirada por el lugar y a unos cuantos centímetros de ella habían dos chicas y un chico. Un trío, lo sabía aún cuando no lograba ver bien sus cuerpos.

—¡Hey, enfermos, vayan a una habitación!— el chillido de Erza interrumpió la noche.

—¿Te quieres unir, nena?— fue la ronca pregunta del chico antes de jadear.

—Ni en tus mejores sueños— ignoró la pelirroja y se sentó al lado de su amiga. —Wow, eso fue…— conocía a la rubia, sabía por lo que estaba pasando en aquellos momentos, en lo que estaba pensando luego de bailar de aquella manera. —Hermoso, Lucy— dijo con sinceridad.

—Querrás decir enfermo y pervertido— apoyó la barbilla en sus rodillas mientras observaba las negras olas que terminaban en espuma blanca al golpear la orilla.

—No— dijo rápidamente. —Tenías que verte. Tú, Natsu, fueron diferentes.

No dijo nada, era vergonzoso hablar de aquello.

—Si lo hubieses visto— levantó la mirada al cielo. —Te miraba con una fascinación, parecía tan desconcertado y divertido— observó a su amiga de reojo. —Y tú estabas hermosa. Se miraban, deslizaban las manos por sus cuerpos y parecían que se conocieran de siempre, que no era la primera vez que bailaban. Estoy segura que muchos terminaron duros y con bragas humedas mientras los veían bailar.

—Eso no ayuda— se quejó avergonzada.

—Lo sé— sonrió. —No, no te tocó indebidamente— sabía que era aquello que le preocupaba. —Creo que eso fue lo que lo hizo más caliente, en ningún momento te metió mano como de seguro lo hubiese hecho cualquier otro. Te seguía el ritmo, dejaba que tu marcaras todo.

Los gemidos se hicieron más fuertes, salvajes y frenéticos, haciendo que las chicas no los pudieran ignorar y se miraran con asco.

—¡Oigan, putos de mierda!— rugió Jellal quien se acercaba justo en aquellos momentos. —¡Vayan a una puta habitación!

—¡Oh, es Jellal— se escuchó un gemido de unas de las chicas. —¡Jellal, papito rico, ven y fóllame, bebé!— gimió. —Quiero tu polla, Jellal.

—¡Hey!— chilló Erza poniéndose repentinamente de pie. —¡Estoy aquí, zorra!— estuvo tentada a acercarse para poder divisarlos pero prefirió no hacerlo, no quería ver algo tan desagradable.

—No te pases, carajo— escucharon la voz del chico.

—¿Dónde está Salamander?— se escuchó la voz de la otra chica. —Me gustaría que me rompiera con su gran polla— se escuchó como quien acaba de dar una bofetada. —¡Cabrón, no me golpees el culo!— gimió la chica. —Yo lo montaría hasta el alba una y otra vez— gemía la chica.

—Oh sí!— gimió la otra chica. —Jellal en mi culo y Salamander en mi coño.

—No, yo solamente quiero la gran polla de Salamander— jadeó la otra.

—Están cabronas— gimió el chico.

—Tranquilo, papi rico. Esta noche es tu polla que me folla.

—Y tu boca quien me chupa— terminó la otra chica.

—Ok, nunca he escuchado algo tan asqueroso como esto— habló Erza asqueada.

—¿Eres Erza, no?— preguntó unas de las chicas. —Querida, te has ganado a unos de los mejores ejemplares de la universidad.

Era mejor ignorar lo que pasaba allí.

—¿Qué sucedió?— preguntó el peliazul.

—Le dio un ataque de vergüenza— señaló a la rubia quien seguía sentada sobre la arena y mirando las olas.

—¿Por qué? Estuvo muy bien— y la rubia quiso hundirse aún más en su lugar.

—Me gustaría estar sola— pidió.

—¿Segura?— le preguntó inclinándose a su lado.

—Es una fiesta, vayan a divertirse— les aconsejó.

La pelirroja suspiró y asintió. Lucy no lo había tenido fácil, cuando se comportaba así era mejor dejarla sola.

Erza y Jellal se marcharon y ella suspiró, al parecer la pareja a metros de ella también habían deseado moverse o terminar, no sabía y no le interesaba. El aire fresco lleno de salitre se sentía bien en su rostro, en su piel. No supo cuánto estuvo allí, pero seguramente fue como una hora, sintió algo húmedo sobre sus hombros y volteó a mirar. Natsu le sonreía, aquella sonrisa torcida y dejaba una botella de cerveza sobre su hombro.

—Gracias— susurró tomando la cerveza.

—Desapareciste— se sentó a su lado, traía dos cervezas más aparte de la que tenía para sí.

—Había mucha gente— mintió al dar un sorbo de su cerveza.

—Mentirosa— observó de reojo como el chico sacaba una caja de cigarrillos con un encendedor.

—No sabía que fumabas— no pudo evitar decirle.

—No lo hago. Solamente cuando estoy muy ansioso— y como el infierno que lo estaba. Desde que habían bailado no dejaba de imaginar llevándola a algún rincón, montarla duro, escucharla gemir, y luego estaba el haberse encontrado con Levy, eso sin duda lo tenía demasiado ansioso. Sabía la mierda de fumar y la nicotina, no fumaba, no desde hacía más de año y medio luego de estar fumando por la ansiedad durante unos meses.

—Oh— fue todo lo que susurró al observarlo. No, definitivamente Salamander no era una buena influencia.

Observó el cigarrillo luego de encenderlo, no se lo llevó a la boca, solamente lo observó. Mierda, no podía hacer esa mierda. Gruñendo entre dientes, enterró el encendido cigarrillo en la arena. Esa mierda no era para sí, lo sabía.

—¿Qué sucedió?— giró el rostro para mirarla. El viento salado removía las hebras doradas y la luz de la luna le daba un brillo alucinante. Cosita hermosa, jodidamente hermosa.

—¿Si no fumas como es que tienes una cajetilla de cigarrillos?— preguntó, ignorando la pregunta del chico. Había observado confundida como de deshacía del cigarrillo recién encendido, pareciera que había recapacitado y aquello le sorprendió.

—Se la quité a Gray. Contéstame.

—No tengo que contestarte— dijo a la defensiva, volviendo a llevarse la botella a los labios y mirando las olas.

—Si hice algo mientras bailábamos que te molestó no fue mi intención— se había contenido de manera aterradora cuando tuvo deseos de inclinar la boca sobre su cuello y probarla, se veía putamente deliciosa, saborear su sudor, su piel, el olor de su perfume, el de sus cabellos cuando lo sostuvo entre sus manos porque estaba muy sudorosa, era como un jodido afrodisiaco.

—¿Te estás disculpando?— no pudo evitar la diversión en su voz.

—Carajo, búrlate— ella le sonrió e hizo el acto más atrayente y excitante hasta el momento; su sonrosada lengua salió por sus labios. Quedó como pendejo observándola cuando le sacó la lengua. Juguetona, Lucy era juguetona.

—Eres lindo, Nat— rió, dejó la botella vacía y tomó otra la cual le pasó al pelirrosa para que se la abriese. Podría terminar borracha, su primera borrachera frente a un chico que acababa de conocer días atrás. —Gracias— agradeció cuando él le entregó nuevamente la botella.

—Ese no es un cumplido que le dices a un chico— se quejó dando un sorbo de su cerveza.

—Pero no eres un chico— dijo divertida. Se humedeció los labios con la punta de la lengua, de repente la boca se le secó al ver como el viento removía violentamente el cabello del chico, parecía demasiado salvaje y peligroso. Él la miró con el entrecejo fruncido. —Eres mi amigo.

—¿Entonces si soy tu amigo por qué saliste así de la pista de baile?

—¿Miraste cómo nos miraban?— contraatacó.

—¿Te importa lo que piensen los demás?

—Los que piensan que no nos acostamos seguramente después de esto lo creen y los que lo creían solamente lo confirmaron.

—¿Y es eso cierto?

—¡Claro que no!— exclamó a la vez que un salvaje sonrojo cubría su rostro.

—¿Entonces cuál es el problema?— la pregunta fue lenta, observando el cuello femenino y luego las mejillas. ¿Estaba sonrojada? Sonrió para sus adentros, ella definitivamente tenía cosas las cuales deseaba ocultar.

—Qué piensan que nos estamos acostando, Natsu— su nombre se escuchaba condenadamente bien entre sus labios. Era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre.

—¿Y?— ella separó los labios pero nada salió de su boca. Natsu era imposible. —No le des más importancia de lo que no tiene. Son unos chismosos y aunque quieran crear ese rumor, la mayoría sabe que no eres mi tipo.

Casi se atraganta con el trago de cerveza al escucharle decir aquello.

—¿Perdón?— preguntó confundida. —¿Qué no soy tu tipo?— el chico asintió y por alguna razón una explosión de emociones negativas se esparcieron por su vientre. —¡Pues lo siento por no ser su tipo, oh grandísimo Salamander— dijo ofendida, indignada. ¿Por qué de repente le enojaba el no ser su tipo? Eso no tenía que importarle, no quería ser el tipo de ningún hombre.

—¿Por qué te enojas?— su pregunta fue divertida. Aquella rubia se había enojado ante sus palabras. —¿Por no ser mi tipo?— preguntó.

—Ja! Ya quisieras— espetó volviéndose a sentar, pues se había puesto de pie por la sorpresiva indignación.

—Baila conmigo.

—¿Perdón?— preguntó sin entender.

—Que bailes conmigo, me lo debes, me dejaste en plena pista de baile— fingió estar dolido.

—La música ya se había terminado— recordó y aquello hizo que el chico sonriera.

—Me lo debes, Luce, no es bueno para mi reputación— sonrió.

—Ni siquiera estamos dentro— pero la música se escuchaba a aquella distancia.

—Ven— se puso de pie con ayuda de la mano libre, pues en la otra tenía su cerveza. Se sacudió la arena del trasero y le ofreció la mano.

—Estás loco— sonrió al dejar su la botella apoyada en la arena y aceptar la mano del dicho.

No estaba sonando nada movido, alocado o sexy; solamente una lenta música romántica e íntima.

—Te da vergüenza que te vean bailar— con suavidad dejó su mano libre en la cintura de la chica, inclinándose contra ella, cortando toda distancia entre ambos.

—Cállate— dejó sus manos sobre los anchos hombros. Natsu olía a cigarrillos, alcohol y colonia masculina, era un olor embriagador.

—¿Por qué te avergüenzas?— susurró en su oído aquella pregunta.

La manera en la que estaban era íntima y acogedora, el chico tenía suavemente una mano en su cintura, su grande cuerpo inclinado sobre ella para dejar su cabeza al lado de su cuello mientras ella podía hacer algo parecido, mas su cabeza no se veía completamente desde la espalda del chico.

—No es tu problema.

—Supongo que tiene que ver con que quieras que todos piensen que no tienes las curvas que tienes— susurró nuevamente en su oído. Aunque no la tenía tan cerca de su cuerpo, sentía como los pechos de la chica se rosaban con sutileza contra su torso. Lucy tenía mucho más de lo que las holgadas camisas le dejaban ver, lo sentía.

—Te dije que te callaras, lo estás arruinando— su voz apenas fue un susurro y odió aquello, odio lo nerviosa que estaba en aquellos momentos. Entrecerró los ojos, con la nariz casi tocando la camisa del chico, obligándola a tomar más de su olor. Era delicioso.

El pelirrosa rió contra su oído, poniéndole la piel de gallina cuando sintió su cálido aliento acariciar su piel y supo que aquello no estaba nada bien pero no era capaz de detenerlo.

—Está bien— no podía dejar de sonreír. Dio el último sorbo de su cerveza y tiró la botella.

Se atrevió a recostar la cabeza del hombro del chico mientras cerraba los ojos y respiraba el aroma de Natsu; nunca antes había hecho algo así, los olores masculinos le causaban repugnancia, asco, mas el de él era como un embriagador afrodisiaco que se colaba en sus huesos..

Dio un paso hacia atrás, separándose apenas unos centímetros del chico y levantó la mirada, se humedeció los labios y lo observó. La imagen de aquellos grandes ojos chocolates, aquella sonrosada lengua mojando sus labios envió una ola de excitación por su cuerpo.

Natsu se inclinó aún más sobre ella, acercando su boca peligrosamente hacia la suya y ella contuvo el aliento por lo que sucedería, aún sabiendo cuando no debería, que seguramente un acto como aquel le daría asco, traería desagradables recuerdos que había intentado borrar; pero sentía aquello tan correcto, correcto con Salamander. El se detuvo a escasos centímetros de sus labios, su respiración sobre su boca.

_—Sé una buena niñita y dame un besito— _el recuerdo la sacudió y obligó a mirar con terror al chico que estaba por besarla.

—No…— jadeó, intentando separarse de él pero la mano en su cintura era como braza.

La sintió tensarse, su cuerpo se puso en alerta y no evitó mirarla con confusión.

—¿Estás bien?— preguntó aflojando el agarre en su cintura. La vio tomar una bocanada de aire y luego, para su sorpresa, ella llevó sus manos tras su cuello y lo acercó hasta que sus bocas chocaron.

No podía vivir el resto de su vida con miedo, no quería vivir con aquel asqueroso recuerdo, necesitaba crear memorias nuevas y nunca había sentido algo tan correcto como estar en aquellos momentos tan cerca de Salamander.

Frunció el entre cejo mientras los suaves labios de la rubia cubrían los suyos, la observó y notó que permanecía con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Movía su boca torpemente, insegura y sin saber exactamente que hacer.

—Espera— se separó de su boca, dejando que su aliento golpeara sus mejillas.

—¿No era esto lo que querías?— necesitaba crear algo más lindo de lo que recordaba. El aliento del pelirrosa era amentado, cálido y delicioso, no era nada comparado a lo asqueroso que recordaba.

—¿Es lo que tú quieres?

Se mordisqueó el labio inferior, sí, era lo que quería en aquellos momentos, ya luego tendría tiempo para arrepentirse de aquello, no ahora. Asintió con seguridad y esta vez no tuvo que atraerlo hasta su boca, él se inclinó y su cálida boca cubrió la suya.

—Mmh…

¿Quién hacía aquella clase de sonido mientras era besada? Se preguntó con diversión, aquello era una deliciosa invitación. Su mano grande mano dejó su cintura para colocarse sobre su espalda, sosteniéndola mientras su lengua pulsaba contra sus labios, buscando que los separaras y dejara entrar.

—Déjame entrar, Luce— pidió sobre sus labios. Ella no parecía querer aquello y diablos, eso ni siquiera era un beso; estaba allí, de pie, con ella en brazos y sus bocas unidas en un rose de labios mientras dejaba pequeños besos en su boca, nada más, no lengua, no saliva, nada.

Conteniendo la respiración, separó los labios, dándole acceso a su boca y jadeó cuando la húmeda lengua masculina se deslizó en el interior de su boca, recorriéndola, acariciando y luego buscando su propia lengua. Sus manos se apretaron sobre la camiseta del chico, necesitaba sostenerse de algo, sus rodillas amenazaban con dejar de sostenerla desde el momento en que sus bocas se unieron, ahora con la lengua en su interior, temía no poder permanecer de pie.

Algo sucedía con Lucy, lo sabía, lo sentía, ninguna chica tenía ese comportamiento durante un beso, nadie besaba con aquella inexperiencia o miedo, nadie. Su lengua recorrió la deliciosa boca femenina, dulce, húmeda, deliciosa; su cuerpo se endureció, profundizó el beso, buscando más de ella, de su sabor y notó como ella se dejaba, como la tensión iba abandonando su cuerpo, sea lo que sea que la tenía en alerta estaba desapareciendo mientras la besaba más y más. Lo rodeó del cuello, lo acercó aún más a ella, irguiéndose un poco, entregándose a sus besos. Era como si las asquerosas experiencias del pasado se desvanecían de su memoria, la boca de Salamander estaba trazando nuevos y deliciosos recuerdos, su húmeda boca sobre la suya, su lengua dentro de su boca, aquello era demasiado nuevo para ella.

De repente ella lo abrazaba con demasiada intimidad, sus pequeños brazos estaban en su cuello, su cuerpo demasiado pegado al suyo y sabía que estaba sintiendo la dura erección que se había hecho presente en su entre piernas y diablos, tendría que ser de piedra para no excitarse cuando ella se entregaba de aquella manera a sus besos, a su boca, era como si no lo quisiere dejar ir.

La respiración faltó en sus pulmones y ella jadeó en negación cuando el retrocedió en busca de algo de aire. El viento sopló, frío, salado y salvaje, removiéndoles el cabello y la ropa mientras ambos respiraban erráticamente, buscando recuperar el aliento.

—….— ¿Qué decías luego de un beso? Nunca había tenido que decir nada, simplemente se acurrucaba y lloraba amargamente. Se estremeció violentamente, de repente el calido sentimiento que la embargó mientras Salamander la besaba era sustituido por un gélico y despiadado frío.

—Shhh— llevó una mano a su mejilla y limpió las lágrimas que habían empezado a mojar su sonrosada piel. Lucy estaba llorando. —Hey, todo está bien— aquello no era bueno, no compartía unos de los mejores besos en largos meses con una chica que intentaba pasar desapercibida y luego la veía deshacerse en lágrimas.

Negó con la cabeza, en algún momento había empezado a llorar, primero solamente fueron lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas, ahora, pequeños sollozos salían de su boca.

—Yo…l..lo siento— no quiso pensarlo, no lo hiso, solamente busco consuelo en sus brazos, escondió el rostro en su pecho.

El silencio cayó entre ellos y no supo que hacer, un nudo en el estómago desgarró su interior, sorprendiéndolo. ¿Por qué ella lloraba de aquella manera? ¿Tan mal había estado besarlo? La atrajo contra la arena, se sentaron allí, ella sobre su regazo con el rostro escondido en su pecho. La dejó llorar, jugó con las hebras doradas de su cabello mientras observaba el romper de las olas en la orilla.

—Eres demasiado tierno para ser un chico malo— la voz de la rubia fue ronca luego de unos largos minutos de llanto, separó el rostro de su pecho y lo observó, él observaba las olas y luego enfocaba su mirada en ella.

—Y tú estás jodidamente bien en estos momentos para ser la chica que se esconde en la universidad— susurró cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

_Bien. Tú está bien_. Nada de estar hermosa, linda, preciosa, solamente estaba _bien_, nada más. Su mirada cayó y aquello estaba mal, no tenía que sentir desilusión antes las palabras del pelirrosa.

Se puso de pie, separándose del chico, alejándose. Nunca había tenido aquel episodio, siempre era fuerte, nunca se desplomaba, había aprendido no hacerlo.

—Voy al baño— no esperó repuestas, se inclinó para tomar sus zapatos y prácticamente corrió lejos de él sin darle oportunidad.

¿Qué había sido aquello? ¿Por qué diablos había consolado a Lucy? ¿Por qué se había sentido miserable mientras ella lloraba en sus brazos? Quiso consolarla, echar fuera el dolor, cuidarla. Diablos, aquello no era posible, no caería en esa mierda nuevamente, esa mierda no era para él, lo había aprendido de la peor manera, no caería nuevamente en eso.

—¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo?— se preguntó en un gruñido.

Necesitaba follar, cogerse a alguien y lo necesitaba ya. Necesitaba apartar la imagen de Lucy llorando en sus brazos pero sobretodo necesitaba apartar el recuerdo de su boca sobre la suya, suave, tierna, deliciosa, dulce, necesitaba apartar aquel recuerdo, después de todo, el era Natsu _Salamander_ Dragneel.

_**Continuará**_

* * *

¿Qué les digo? Para mí fue intenso el capitulo, desde el comienzo hasta el terminar y aunque mientras escribía algunas partes se me hicieron muy divertidas, otras me dejaron con un mal sabor, y con otro me refiero a las últimas escenas. No sé que pensar de Natsu, júzguenlo ustedes y de Lucy mucho menos

**Cynthia Yeidsumi Naroshi: **No te puedo responder tus dudas, lo lamento.

**PczZitoO:** Me enamoré de estos chicos por mi primera historia, realmente amé y amo al chico allí, es tan descarado, zorro y maldito que ufff…aún 4 años de haberla escrito la leo y leo y me sigue encantando, porque es lo que amo en un personaje malo.

**Reveire: **Pues ella no se ha descubierto para todos, muchos piensan que es otra chica, que no la misma _feita_ de la universidad, a Natsu lo que realmente le interesa es… ya se está viendo, cuando se lo dijo en la escena de la playa, él no la considera como a Erza: Una chica exageradamente linda por a los que muchos le gustaría tener, pero sabe que Lucy tiene lo suyo, quizás hasta más de lo que él piensa. No, Zeref no será rival de Natsu, si algo recalcaré serán los lazos familiares entre los primos, no pondré nada de eso pero si habrá un rival, y uno bastantemente grande y difícil que seguro no se esperarían esa clase de rival tan fuerte, especialmente para con algo que Lucy ha ocultado hasta el momento.

**Carlie-Chan:** xDDD es que como te digo, no quiero descubrir a Lucy tan rápido, a Natsu le intriga su misterio hacia su físico, descubrirlo tan rápido no lo tendría como baboso por ella xDD Sí, me encanta Lucy también *-* pero ésta Lucy tiene algo y creo que por el cap ya se sabe algo de lo que le sucede y porqué se esconde. Bueno, Gray fue el segundo en babear por este lindo cisne, pero Natsu descubrió que grasa, no tiene, y sí, me encanta Natsu porque si bien le interesa en lo físico de ella, no queda como que muy muy muy sorprendido, él sabe que Lucy tiene lo suyo, su instinto se lo dice xDD

**AishaUchiha:** Estoy pensando en subir imágenes de algunas partes de la historia, especialmente la ropa, no, no son esos pantalones, porque no son los que usan feos hasta las rodillas O.O … pero solamente lo conozco con ese nombre xDD

**Fulgui Gutierrez: **Dejé una nota extensa en el capitulo anterior, conocí el libro por justamente un review del capitulo 2, también me quedé como que O.O pero seguí leyendo el libro y respiré tranquila al comparar esta historia con esa novela, hay cosas parecidas en los primeros capítulos, que ya terminaron, pero si Natsu fuera como Travis, yo realmente lo consideraría un chico malo, Natsu es como Shaoran en: _Dificil de Amar, _quizás sin llegar a hacer algo que hizo Shao. Realmente, no tengo material para escribir algo basado en algo que ya leí, y si lo haría fuera de mis libros favoritos y hasta el momento no me ha picado la curiosidad escribir algo de ellos.

**la loca del NaLu:** O sí, habrá, ya tengo escrito el primero xDDDDDDDDDDD


	5. Lo que escondes

**Natsu no me pertenece, para mi mala suerte, FT es completa propiedad de Hiro, yo solamente juego con ese sexy pelirrosa y sus amigos.**

_Lucy Heartfilia__—_pensamientos o recuerdos

_"Natsu Dragneel_**"—** plática telefónica.

—

—

**Yo no soy mala**

**Capítulo 5:** Lo que escondes

—

—

—¡Diablos, Jellal, levanta el culo de esa cama!— gruñó el pelirrosa al entrar a la habitación.

Habían tomado demasiado durante la madrugada, todos lo hicieron. Habían terminado en la villa de Loke.

—Se más delicado— se quejó el peliazul abriendo los ojos.

—Levántate, tenemos un problema— llevaba la misma roba de la madrugada

—¿Qué sucedió?— preguntó, sentándose en la cama. Solamente llevaba pantalones.

—Luce desapareció— soltó, justo en el momento que la pelirrosa empezaba a despertar.

Erza llevaba el vestido de la madrugada, parecía que su primo y novia no habían hecho nada, pues no habían rastros de preservativos.

—¿De verdad?— preguntó con cara de póker.

—No me iba a costar con ella sabiendo que cualquiera podría entrar— se defendió saliendo de la cama. —¿Cómo es eso que Lucy desapareció?

—¡Oh Dios mío!— prácticamente brincó de la cama al escuchar aquello.

Había visto a Lucy en la playa, a la una de la madrugada, luego de aquello había empezado a tomar y bailar con su novio, lo único que recordaba era como de dos horas atrás, cuando Jellal la llevaba a aquella habitación donde pensó que estarían juntos pero su novio se negó con la excusa de que no se arriesgaría a que los interrumpieran.

—Ya la busqué en la playa, no está allí— la pelirroja no necesitó escuchar más, salió espantada de la habitación para buscar a su mejor amiga.

—Pensé que estabas con ella— rápidamente se colocó los zapatos para tomar los de su novia junto con su camisa y salir tras ella.

—¿Quedarme de niñera?— rió sin gracia. —Tenía muchas cosas que hacer como para pasarme la noche con Luce— dijo de manera sugerente.

Habían muchos chicos aún por todo el lugar, la mayoría despiertos.

—¿Crees qué…

—¿Qué se la follaron?— había pensado eso cuando decidió buscar a la chica, pero a él que le importaba, ella había huido de su compañía. Diablos, aún así la idea de que se hubiese liado con alguien no le gustaba, le daba nauseas.

—Pensaba que para esta hora estarían lejos— se acercó Gray a los chicos al ver que iban de salida.

—No, y aún no nos podremos ir.

—¿Qué sucedió?— preguntó con interés.

—¿No has visto a Lucy?— le preguntó Jellal.

—¿Lucy? Luego de ese baila con Nat pensé que se la había cogido— sonrió.

—No me la cogí— se defendió.

—Entonces fue otro. No la he visto.

—No está— Erza se acercaba corriendo a los chicos. —Lucy no está— dijo desesperada.

—Tranquila— susurró abrazando a su novia. —Será mejor que nos separemos, el que la encuentre envía sms— y así lo hicieron, separando y preguntando entre los presentes por la rubia, mas nadie la había visto.

Nada, esa rubia no estaba por ningún lado y nadie la había visto, resopló enojado, el único lugar donde no había buscado era donde había estacionado su coche y se dirigió allí, esperaba que estuviese por allí, sino, seguramente Gray tenía razón, se había ido con algún chico.

Pensar que ella estaba con alguien le removía las entrañas, era algo nuevo, pero le provocaba un asco de puta madre. No tardó en llegar a su coche, lo rodeó y efectivamente, contra este, justo el lado debajo de la palmera, estaba la chica.

—Luce— susurró, respirando finalmente, se inclinó sobre ella, recorriéndola con la mirada para ver si estaba lastimada y no, simplemente parecía dormida y con algo de arena. —Tonta— le apartó los mechones del rostro y ella empezó a abrir los ojos. —Buenos días— saludó.

—Buen…— tenía la boca seca y amarga. El sabor del alcohol la mañana siguiente le resultó asqueroso.

—No puedo creer que hayas dormido aquí— le dijo al ofrecerle la mano para ayudarla a poner de pie.

—¿Qué querías?— espetó al rechazar la mano del chico.

Natsu la observó con el entrecejo fruncido. ¿Estaba enojada? ¿Por qué diablos? Ella había huido luego de que se besaran, no iba a salir tras su culo, Natsu Dragneel no hacía esa mierda, no iba tras las chicas. Luego de lo sucedido en la playa se había refugiado en el baño, buscando tranquilizarse y cuando lo hubo conseguido había decidido buscar a Erza la cual no había encontrado por ningún lugar, ni Erza ni Jellal y entonces tuvo que ir a buscar nuevamente a Salamander, sin embargo, cuando hubo preguntado por él, le dijeron que había desaparecido con una chica y ella no se arriesgó a seguir buscándolo. Una ola de furioso enojo azotó su cuerpo, la decepción bulló en su pecho y tuvo nauseas al imaginar que Salamander estaba con alguna chica luego de lo sucedido en la playa. Decidió ir al auto y dormir contra este bajo aquella palmera era la única opción que tenía sino quería arriesgarse a que algún baboso se intentara pasar de listo, pues a las 4 de la mañana parecía que todos estaban muy borrachos.

Se sacudió la arena como pudo y se colocó los tacones mientras se tomaba el cabello rubio y lo envolvía con sus propios mechones.

—No soy niñero— le contestó de mala gana. —Saliste huyendo en la madrugada— le recordó y cuando la observó vio un sonrojo en las mejillas femeninas, quizás fue el sol, quizás estaba avergonzada, no le importó. Ella no tenía ningún derecho de enojarse con él cuando había sido ella quien hubo salido corriendo.

—No te estaba pidiendo que fueras mi niñero, es solamente de sentido común que si sales con alguien te preocupes de esa persona a sabiendo que está en un lugar desconocido— le reclamó aún cuando una vocecita le recriminó sobre no tener ningún derecho en reclamarle.

Sí, estaba enojada, no furiosa, sus ojos chocolates lo taladraban de manera acusadora.

—A ver, princesa— la miró. —No fui yo quien te invitó a la fiesta, solamente fui tu transporte— le recordó.

—¡Arrgg, contigo no se puede!— chilló, enojada, furiosa. ¿Por qué diablos se enojaba tanto? ¿Por qué le enojaba que ese estúpido haya preferido ir quien sabe dónde con alguna chica en vez de buscarla luego de lo ocurrido en la playa?. —Eres un prepotente de lo peor— giró sobre sus talones para volver a la villa. Tenía que recordar que era Salamander, no tenía ningún problema en besar a cualquier chica, tenía que recordar y saber que lo de la noche anterior no significaba nada, nada

No pudo evitar que una sonrisa surcara su boca. El aspecto mañanero de Lucy era caliente, muy caliente.

—¡Te voy a matar!— fue el gritó de la rubia cuando vio a Erza quien corrió hasta ella. —¿Cómo pudiste hacerme…— intentó reprocharle pero la pelirroja la abrazó, desarmándola.

—Lo siento mucho— sollozó en el cuello de su amiga. —¿Estás bien?— le preguntó mirándola, buscando encontrar algo que indicara si su amiga estaba lastimada.

—Estoy bien, no me hicieron nada— la tranquilizó. —Solamente me siento mierda por haber dormido sobre arena y contra un coche— terminó con sarcasmo.

—Nos podremos ir— le dijo su amiga. Erza se veía muy apenada.

—Esperen, Vamos a la playa— les dijo Grey. —Están haciendo barbacoa.

—Tengo hambre— fue todo lo que dijo Natsu y empezó a alejarse.

—Si quieres nos marchamos— le dijo Erza.

—Pues el del coche es él— señaló al pelirrosa. —Y podría comer algo.

La pelirroja sonrió y ambas acompañadas por el peliazul siguieron a Natsu. No estaban todas las personas de la noche anterior, pero si quedaban bastante, el olor a carne asada se movía por el viento salad. Las chicas estaban en traje de baños, algunas, otras estaban en ropa interior y los chicos estaban en la mismas condiciones.

—¿Encontraron a su amiga?— le preguntó un chico de cabellos blancos al pelirrosa. Natsu miró sobre sus hombros, señalando a la rubia quien en esos momentos se quitaba los tacones para evitar que se les enterraran en la arena. —¿Ya te la tiraste?— preguntó observando a la rubia de arriba abajo.

—No, Lyon, no me la tiré pero si cada vez que encuentre a alguien y me pregunté lo mismo, lo haré— se inclinó sobre la nevera playera y tomó una cerveza. —Tengo hambre— le dijo alejándose del chico para acercarse a la barbacoa.

—Hola, guapo— saludó la chica. Era la misma de la noche anterior.

—¡Hey!— saludó. —Dame algo, tengo hambre.

La chica sonrió y le pasó una brocheta de pollo y vegetales con salsa.

—¿No está muy temprano para barbacoa?— preguntó la rubia. Su mirada estaba hacia la distancia donde estaba Salamander con aquella chica, coqueteando. ¿Realmente estaba haciendo aquello como si nada hubiese sucedido? Era un estúpido.

—¿Las 7:40 a.m.? No— sonrió Jellal. —¿Quieren algo?— preguntó.

—Sí, tengo hambre, si tomo otra cerveza sin nada en el estómago vomitaré— confesó Erza.

—Vale, ya regreso— le dijo dándole un beso.

—De verdad, Lucy, lo siento mucho— se disculpó cuando su novio se alejó.

—No importa, ya pasó— sonrió.

—Pensé que estabas con Natsu, no volví a verlo luego que le dije dónde estabas— le confesó.

—¿Con esa cosa? No gracias— observó con desagrado como la chica que le había pasado una brocheta al pelirrosa le sacaba la camisa por la cabeza y se besaban. Su estómago se removió y no supo si había sido del asco o por comprobar que definitivamente lo sucedido en la madrugada no era nada influente en la mente de Salamander..

—Pero es muy guapo— le dijo con una risita.

—Es un prepotente, creído, mujeriego, un puto, un asqueroso, un….

Erza se sorprendió al escuchar a la rubia, sus palabras iban acompañada de decepción.

—Espero que no estén hablando de mi— Loke.

—No exactamente— le dijo apartando la mirada de la rubia para observar al recién llegado.

—Espero que se hayan divertido anoche y ahora— su mirada no se apartaba de la rubia.

—Sí, está muy bonito todo— dijo una seca Lucy. Lo que menos necesitaba era entablar una plática con otro igual que Salamander.

Erza sonrió divertida cuando la rubia se alejó hasta una palmera y sentó bajo esta.

—No es muy comunicativa no?— preguntó divertido.

—Digamos que no está teniendo una mañana muy agradable.

Natsu se había metido al agua con aquella chica luego de comer, cerveza en manos y juraba por lo cerca que estaban que estaban haciendo algo más que simple besos. Era un cerdo, haciendo aquello delante de todos, aunque bueno, tampoco era como si los otros no estaban haciendo nada. Salamander resultó ser peor de lo que había esperad; un bastardo descarado que podía ir besando a cualquiera chica sin remordimientos algunos.

—Aquí tienes— le dijo Jellal cuando se acercó con Erza. Le entregó un plato con dos brochetas, limón y una cerveza.

—Gracias, pero prefería un poco de agua— agradeció tomando lo ofrecido y empezando a comer.

**…****000…**

—Aquí tienen— dijo un chico de cabellos negros y piel morena mientras le entregaba de comer a su novia y amiga.

—Deja de mirarlos, Levy— pidió la peliverde. —No es jodidamente sano— desde que habían visto al pelirrosa y compañía aparecer en la playa su amiga no le había quitado la mirada de arriba, y ahora, mientras Natsu estaba en el agua con cerveza en manos y Kinana entre sus brazos, Levy no había dejado de mirarle.

—No creo que solamente se estén besando, será mejor que dejes de mirarlos— el chico moreno parecía una especie de perfecto indio nativo americano, piel morena, cabellos negros como el azabache y ojos oscuros.

—No te sorprendas tanto, no has visto nada— susurró Biska mientras empezaba a comer.

—Yo le hice eso— su voz salió en un susurro pero los presentes lograron escucharla.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Natsu estaba eufórico, siempre lo estuvo, desde que volvió a estar soltero solamente regresó a sus andadas.

—Quizás nunca cambió. Quizás solamente estaba tranquilo cuando estuvieron juntos— dijo la peliverde.

Observaba como Natsu se besaba con esa chica, como la tenía en brazos y una punzada de envidia y celos la atravesaron, aún cuando no merecía sentir aquello, ese chico de cabellos rosas era suyo. Natsu le pertenecía y ninguna otra lograría lo que ella había hecho, no importara con cuantas hubiese follado, sin embargo, intentar recuperarlo podría empeorar todo.

—Sino harás nada, deja de mirar a Kinana así, pareciera que le quisieras sacar los ojos.

—¡Gray-sama!— un chillido se escuchó por sobre la música, pues no estaba tan fuerte y

escandalosa.

—¿Juvia?— todos los presentes vieron como una chica se cabellos azules la cual acababa

de llegar se lanzaba sobre el de cabellos negros y caían pesadamente sobre la arena.

Desde el agua, con aquella chica entre sus brazos mientras lo besaba, observaba a la rubia. Kinana era bonita y buena para follar, no lo negaba.

—Estás distraído— le susurró ella deslizando la boca por el cuello del chico. Salado.

—No estoy de mucho humor— dijo simplemente. Ambos miraron hacia la orilla cuando escucharon como alguien gritaba y luego veían como una chica de cabellos azules se empezaba a desvestir. Arqueó una ceja, esa era Juvia, una _amiga_ si se podía decir así de Gray.

Los chicos silbaron cuando la peliazul quedó en un coqueto bikini, tenía buenas curvas.

—¿Es su novia?— preguntó la rubia con curiosidad al ver la escena desde donde estaban.

—Lo peor que le pudo pasar a esa chica es fijarse en Gray— fingió lamentarse Jellal.

—Entonces es su amiguita de turno— dijo Erza.

—Exactamente.

—Pobre— se lamentó Lucy. Sintió pena por la chica.

**…****000…**

Si había pensado que Salamder era molesto, Loke lo era aún más, desde que Erza y Jellal se habían metido al agua, Loke se le había acercado y no se había apartado de ella a pesar de ser descortés.

—No quiero ser grosera pero si estás intentando en que me acueste contigo, eso no pasará.

—Creo que ahora me gustas más— susurró con galantería. Lucy rodó los ojos.

—Hay Loke, siempre queriendo comer las sobras de Salamander— interrumpió una voz.

—No recuerdo haberte invitado, Sting— era un chico rubio, ojos azules, alto. Solamente llevaba un bañador.

—No necesito invitación. Ésta es la que se está tirando Salamander— miró a la rubia con maldad. La chica estaba sentada sobre la arena, bajo una palmera. —Bonitas piernas.

—Piérdete, Sting— le ordenó el pelinaranja poniéndose de pie.

—¿Vez a éste?— señaló a Loke. —Solamente le interesas porqué Salamander te está cogiendo. Es como algo retorcido y morboso entre los dos.

La rubia se puso de pie, se sacudió la arena del trasero y tomó sus zapatos para ir hacia otro lugar.

—No he terminado contigo, zorra— espetó Sting al ver como la chica intentaba marcharse.

—¡Suéltame!— agitó el brazo para deshacerse del agarre de ese prepotente.

—Suéltala, Sting— pidió Loke al ver que la chica no lograba zafarse del agarre del rubio.

—Lo que menos necesito es que un marica como tú me dé órdenes— se burló.

Quienes habían notado la escena miraban curioso. Una fiesta la noche anterior, una barbacoa en la playa, una pelea, todo estaba buenísimo.

—¡Que me sueltes, estúpido!— soltó los zapatos y llena de asco desde atrás levantó la malo, pegando fuertemente sobre la mejilla del rubio.

Todos miraron horrorizados como aquella chica acababa de golpear a Sting.

—Eres puta muerta— amenazó, lanzándose contra la rubia pero de repente ésta fue arrastrada hacia atrás.

Alguien la había tomado de un brazo y tirado de ella bruscamente hacia atrás, haciendo que chocara con algo duro, fuerte y musculoso. Levantó la mirada mientras giraba el rostro para encontrarse con el serio rostro de Salamander.

—¿Defendiendo a tu puta?— preguntó con burla.

Lo sentía, Natsu estaba tenso, los músculos que sentía tras su espalda se tensaban duramente.

—Vamos— la empujó levemente para que recogiese sus zapatos.

Sting sonrió con maldad. Era un pendejo baboso, tenía aires de grandeza cuando era una mierda, Salamander lo sabía, nunca se había preocupado tan siquiera rajarle la cara a golpes, no valía la pena.

No fue hasta que recogió sus zapatos que notó que temblaba un poco, aquel chico había estado dispuesto a golpearla, a devolverle el golpe.

—¿Dejarás que alguien la folle cuando termines con ella?

No había girado bien sobre sus talones junto a la rubia cuando prácticamente saltó sobre el rubio. Una de las manos masculinas fue sobre el cabello rubio, tirando hacia atrás para hacerlo caer contra la arena y golpeó con su otra mano fuertemente el rostro de aquel pendejo. ¿Sting quería pegarle a una chica? Le enseñaría lo que era pegarle a un hombre. Los presentes no se metieron, ya era hora que alguien moliera a golpe a ese pendejo, ni siquiera entendían porqué nadie le había dado aún su merecido, era como un puto grano en el culo.

Golpes y más golpes y nadie separaba al chico del rubio. Sting no se podía defender, Natsu lo había acorralado, golpeando salvajemente su rostro, solamente su rostro. La sangre salpicó hasta la mejilla del pelirrosa, pero los golpes sobre el rostro del chico no cesaron.

—¡Oh Dios mío!— exclamó Erza. Desde el agua había visto como todos los chicos se reunían donde estaba Lucy, tanto ella como Jellal habían salido para ver que sucedía. —¡Para, detente, lo matarás!— exigió en un asustado grito.

El rubio como podía peleaba para zafarse, pero Natsu era más fuerte, tenía práctica en lo que hacía. La pelirroja buscó a su novio, suplicándole que detuviera aquello pero Jellal negó con la cabeza, conocía a su primo, Natsu no se detendría y si alguien intentaba separarlo de Sting, terminaría igualmente golpeado.

Sangre, roja, espesa, como rió rojo que se esparcía en el suelo, a sus pies. Cerró los ojos, queriendo borrar aquellas imágenes.

—Lucy— su amiga estaba paralizada, observando como Natsu golpeaba al rubio. —¡Oh Dios, Lucy!— abrazó a la rubia, ella temblaba, su cuerpo era sacudido con pequeñas descargas de terror.

Cuando el pelirrosa se separó del rubio, éste tenía completamente el rostro ensangrentado, aquellas heridas tardarían en sanar. Giró sobre sus talones, buscó a la rubia y la encontró entre los brazos de Erza.

—Vámonos— habló Jellal.

El grupo abrió espacio para que los chicos pasaran para marcharse y luego alguien finalmente socorrió al rubio. Sting estaba hecho mierda.

—Yo conduzco— el pelirrosa no opuso resistencia, tomó sus cosas sobre la arena y le entregó las llaves de Happy a su primo mientras con su camisa se limpiaba la sangre de los nudillos.

Nadie habló, el camino hacia el auto fue en silencio, y de camino a Fairy Hills también. Cuando Jellal detuvo el auto, la rubia prácticamente salió corriendo, sin mirar al pelirrosa.

—¡No tenías que golpearlo así!— espetó Erza finalmente.

Lucy no lo había mirado, durante el camino había buscado su chocolate mirada por el espejo retrovisor pero ella estaba acurrucada junto a Erza, la novia de su primo parecía cuidarla de algo.

—¡Estás escuchando, estúpido!

Solamente tuvo que mirar a su primo en advertencia, no estaba de humor, le soltaría una palabrota a Erza para enviarla al diablo y luego Jellal y él pelearían.

—Te llamo cuando llegue— le dijo a su novia mientras la besaba como despido.

—Ve con cuidado— sonrió despidiéndose, no sin antes echarle una acusadora mirada al pelirrosa quien seguía en el interior del auto.

Jellal vio a su novia entrar al dormitorio, rodeó el auto y volvió tras el volante, Natsu hablaba por teléfono.

—Necesito pelear esta noche— habló.

Jellal miró a su primo al poner el auto en marcha. Cuando era Natsu quien buscaba pelear, era necesidad de descargar toda su furia, su enojo.

—¿Qué sucedió?— preguntó segundos después que el pelirrosa terminara la llamada.

Natsu tenía aquella mirada salvaje, los ojos oscuros en los cuales apenas se podía divisar el color verde y los puños los seguía teniendo fuertemente apretado. Salamander quería golpear a alguien.

—Sting la iba a golpear— ni siquiera supo cómo le fue posible murmurar aquellas palabras. Había intentado ignorar a ese pendejo mediocre, pero luego había saltado con si compartiría a Lucy y aquel comentario lo había cegado.

—¿A Lucy?— preguntó. Sabía la clase de rata que era Sting, lo que no sabía era que fuese tan pendejo al meterse con Lucy, porque aún cuando eran mentiras, ya habían rumores en la universidad y todos sabían que cuando Salamander se estaba follando a una chica, no te metías con ésta. —Lo hubieras golpeado más— bromeó para cortar la tensión en el ambiente.

—La próxima vez lo haré— no pudo evitar sonreír con malicia luego de lo dicho por su primo.

—Te g….

—Soy una mierda, Jellal— sabía lo que su primo diría. —No soy como tú o como Zeref.

Y Jellal lo sabía, sabía que su primo era un hijo de puta, Natsu trataba a las chicas como trapos viejos y usados, aunque claro, no le podía reclamar, era como una maldición que ambos compartían, pues él también era igual, y le aterraba volver a las andadas teniendo una chica como Erza al lado, no era completa preocupación a que su primo le echara a perder su relación al meterse con Lucy y lastimarla, era preocupación de caer nuevamente en tentaciones. Natsu si podría jugar con Lucy y Erza enviarlo al diablo, pero también él podía joderlo todo y perder a la pelirroja sin que su primo hiciese nada. Era una puta basura, algo le decía que su primo estaba interesado en la amiga de su novia, y para bien o para mal, era un interés después de todo y él estaba siendo un puto egoísta al querer a Natsu lo más lejos posible de Lucy. Ella quizás, solamente quizás podría hacer lo que aquella chica nunca hizo.

. 

_**Continuará**_

* * *

El capitulo 5, este si es completamente nuevo, y como me ven, muchas cosas sucedieron aquí, no diré mucho para no hacer spoiler y porque no puedo en estos momentos, no he dormido y ando como zombie solamente porque quiero actualizar antes de irme a dormir. Disfruten del capitulo y perdonen las faltas y errores ortográficos.

**Dannithaax Malfoy:** Aquí el nuevo capitulo, disfrútalo y que sea de tu total agrado.

**CML-DRAGNEEL-DARK:** Espero que te guste el capítulo y que lo disfrutes, gracias por tu review.

**PczZitoO:** Ambos tienen sus demonios escondidos, solamente es cuestión de tiempo a que salgan a la superficie, lo de Levy, pues se verá en su momento, no parece una simple decepción amorosa, quien sabe.

**Kumikoson4:** Se podría decir eso, pero ambos tienen sus problemas en ese campo, no será tan fácil en doblegarse. No sé que es lambada -w-

**claudia:** Bienvenida, qué te puedo decir? prometo que habrá mucho Jerza, después de todo, es mi segunda pareja y las ideas que tengo hay muchas para con esos dos.

Juguito: Prometo que habrá más xDD Espero que te guste el capítulo y que disfrutes.

**Escarlatta:** xDD Oh sí, son chicos malos. Todos siempre gustan de los chicos malos y no de sus chicas xDD, la verdad, lo que he leído de este género las chicas siempre son unas perras que caen mal, son pocas las que están a la altura y me han caido bien, pero no te preocupes, mis chicas siempre están a la altura, es una regla fundamental en lo que escribo, nada de protagonistas perras y no deseables, aunque quizás para algunos lectores pueden ser lo que no les guste, algunos prefieren cosas más mmmm...diría modernas y liberales xDDD

**mikopocky:** Espero que la espera haya valido la pena, muchas gracias por el review y por seguir mis historias, aún cuando sea en anonimato, aunque claro, cuando se comenta se motiva más para actualizar xDD

**Carlie-Chan:** Supongo que seguiré por estos lados hasta que se me dé escribir algo grande xDD. Que bueno que te guste tanto lo que escribo y las cosas locas que se me ocurren, me alegra mucho, de verdad. Pues que te digo, Gray es tío fácil xDD y sí, eso era lo que quería, Natsu y Lucy no pueden dejar todo en un capítulo, no es emocionante escribir un capitulo intenso y luego tres con poca intensidad, o lo escribes todos iguales o mantienes un perfecto balance, eso es lo que pienso. Pues esa escena en la playa me hiso reír por exactamente eso mismo, Lucy nostálgica y esas tipas gritando esas perversiones / y con tu pregunta, no, ese no era Natsu con Kinana, pensé en hacer que fuese él pero mejor no xDDD. Lo que mencionas de summer boys que es?. Espero que la espera haya valido la pena y te guste y disfrutes el capítulo.

**nalugruvia**: Oh no, nada de adaptaciones, no hago eso, no me considero buena en tener que reescribir cosas ya hechas, hasta me da pereza cuando se me borra un capítulo y lo tengo que reescribir nuevamente, así que no, nada que ver y si se diese el caso en tener que hacer una adaptación, créeme, de ese libro nunca haría algo o de esa autora. Quizás, pero aún faltan muchos eventos. Espero que disfrutes del capitulo y que sea de tu agrado.


	6. El Secreto

**Natsu no me pertenece, para mi mala suerte, FT es completa propiedad de Hiro, yo solamente juego con ese sexy pelirrosa y sus amigos.**

_Lucy Heartfilia__—_pensamientos o recuerdos

_"Natsu Dragneel_**"—** plática telefónica.

—

—

**Yo no soy mala**

**Capítulo 6:** El Secreto

—

—

—Entonces tú eres la que está follando con Salamander— la rubia levantó la mirada. Era martes, y aún cuando habían pasado casi tres días de la fiesta, aún murmuraban sobre lo de la pista de baile, para suerte, muchos dudaban que fuese ella, pues nuevamente vestía normal y cómoda.

—Yo no me acuesto con él— contraatacó a la defensiva.

—No te hagas la mosca muerta, me comentaron que bien que le movías el culo en la fiesta de Loke— espetó golpeando la mesa con las palmas.

—Me importa poco lo que te comentaron, deja de molestarme— exigió, poniéndose de pie para no quedar en desventaja.

Definitivamente desde el sábado por la noche todo se había puesto demasiado bueno, primero presenciaban como Salamander y aquella rubia se adueñaban de la pista de baile, luego Salamander le partía el hocico a Sting el domingo por la mañana y ahora, miércoles, en la cafetería, una chica rubia parecía discutir con una de cabellos negros.

—Cuídate, zorra, solamente cuídate.

—Déjala en paz— la de cabellos negros miró sobre sus hombros para encontrarse con una chica de cabellos azules.

—¿Una zorra defendiendo a otra?— se burló. —Bien dice que entre las zorras se conocen, no es así, Levy?

La rubia no dijo nada, era la misma chica de cabellos azules que se había topado la otra vez.

—¿Eso debes de saberlo tú, no?— dijo con seriedad.

La morena rió, llamando la atención de los estudiantes. Se acercó a la de cabellos azules para poderle susurrar al oído.

—Equivocada, yo nunca le digo a un chico que lo amo y voy y le abro las piernas a otro, eso solamente lo hace una puta y una muy baja— le susurró, susurro que no logró escuchar la rubia.

—¿Sucede algo?— apenas acababa de entrar a la cafetería de la universidad cuando su mirada recorrió el lugar y puso sus ojos en Lucy. ¿Qué diablos hacía con Levy?.

—No, nada, dándole la bienvenida a la niña— decía con fingida inocencia la pelinegra.

—No la moleste— fue la clara advertencia del chico. La chica no dijo nada, solamente miró duramente a la rubia y se fue dando fuertes zancadas.

—Nat…— intentó llamarlo pero el pelirrosa pasó de ella.

Natsu tomó la manzana que la rubia estaba comiendo segundos atrás y sin siquiera preguntarle, mordisqueó.

—No sabes si tengo alguna bacteria— le dijo al ver como el chico comía su manzana.

—¿La tienes?— volvió a mordisquear.

Levy se quedó de una pieza mientras observaba aquella escena, ese no era el Natsu que ella había conocido, se veía completamente diferente junto a aquella rubia.

—¿Podemos hablar?— si él era un cabezota, ella también lo era, necesitaban hablar.

Salamander miró a la peliazul, su mirada verde sobre ella y rápidamente empezó a escuchar las murmuraciones.

—¿Es Levy?

—Tiene que tener cojones como un tío para estar frente a Salamander.

—Pobre, ella piensa que tiene oportunidad con él.

—Escuché que es una muy buena puta cuando abre las piernas.

—Pensé que no estaba en Magnolia

Aquellos fueron partes de las murmuraciones de los curiosos.

—Lo que tengas que decir, suéltalo— la rubia observó a ambos, definitivamente, algo allí sucedía.

—Necesitamos hablar en privado, Natsu— aquellas palabras solamente aumentaron los susurros.

—A ver, Levy— la expresión de su rostro era como si hablase con un niño recién nacido el cual no entendería lo que le dirá. —Tú y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar. Yo no hablo con putas— Lucy jadeó ante las crueles palabras del chico.

—¡Oye!— exclamó la rubia.

—Cállate, Luce— Salamander la miró y supo que era mejor callar. Sus ojos estaban negros.

—No seas tan duro, pareces un maldito…

—Tú eres una puta y yo no digo nada— contraatacó con tranquilidad.

—Te gusté o no tendremos que hablar, Natsu— dichas aquellas últimas palabras se alejó, dejando un espeluznante silencio, los susurros habían cesado y nadie volvió a atreverse a decir nada.

—Oye…— cuando le tocó el hombro al chico, éste la miró rápidamente y ella alejó la mano con la misma rapidez. Su mirada era peligrosa, salvaje.

—Diablos— gruñó. Volvió a mordisquear la manzana y se sentó.

—No te dije que te podías sentar— desde el domingo, había evitado encontrárselo, aún recordaba la manera brutal en que había golpeado a aquel chico, como la sangre lo había salpicado y él no se había detenido.

—¿Por qué estás enojada?— Levy no le afectaba, era mejor olvidarse de cualquier cosa que tuviese que ver con ella. —Sé que me estás evitando. ¿Por qué lo haces?— preguntó seriamente. —¿Ser amigo tuyo es tan imposible?

—Golpeaste a ese chico— reclamó, sentándose frente a él.

¿Le estaba reclamando por golpear a Sting? Ese pendejo le había intentado pegar y luego ofendido y aquella tonta le dejaba de hablar por ello?

—¿Por eso me evitas?— otro mordisco.

—Eres un salvaje.

—Te quiso pegar y te trató como puta— apretó la mandíbula.

—No tiene justificación lo que hiciste— y era que cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía la escena. Salamander golpeaba brutalmente al chico en el rostro hasta hacerlo sangrar.

—Sí para mí— dijo simplemente. —No mereces ese trato— Lucy lo observó con el entrecejo fruncido. Él acababa de tratar a la chica de cabellos azules como una puta. ¿Cómo sabía Natsu que era una y se atreviese a tratarla como tal? No compartía muchas opiniones femeninas pero para ella ninguna mujer tendría que ser tratada como una puta.

—Todos murmuran a mis espaldas, creen que soy tu _chica_, es sorprendente que aún nadie me haya querido asesinar.

Ninguno dijo nada, estuvieron en silencio, Natsu se terminaba su manzana y ella jugueteaba con unas galletas, recordar la pelea del domingo por la mañana le había quitado el apetito. Había notado que Salamander pocas veces llevaba mochila a diferencia de ella quien siempre la llevaba. Cuando en el dormitorio le había contado a Erza porqué el chico había golpeado al otro, la pelirroja la había regañado por actuar de aquella manera, ni siquiera le había dado las gracias, tenía que aceptar que Natsu se había comportado verdaderamente como un caballero quien defiende la honra de alguna dama.

—Gr…acias— susurró apenas mirando sus galletas.

—¿Por qué?— aún cuando el agradecimiento de la chica había sido un susurro logro escucharlo.

—¡Sabes porqué!— le reclamó, levantando la mira para enfrentarlo, sin embargo, se encontró con un sonriente Natsu. Aquella sonrisa llena de burla y arrogancia estaba en su boca y ella quiso abofetearlo para borrársela.

—Pero me gustaría escuchar que lo dijeras— dijo divertido al estirar una mano y tomar unas de las galletas de chocolate de la chica.

—Son mías— le reclamó.

—La manzana también lo era y me lo comí— sonrió.

Erza fue la primera en llegar y sentarse al lado de su amiga, finalmente Lucy había arreglado los problemas con Natsu, aquello era bueno, se dijo.

—¿Mejor?— sonrió.

Lucy la miró sin entender.

—Pues parecías alma en pena desde el domingo, ahora estás sonriendo— comentó, ganándose la completa atención de Natsu. ¿Lucy como en alma en pena? ¿Por qué?

—Cállate— sugirió avergonzada, sabía lo que intentaba su amiga.

—¿No te comentó?— preguntó al pelirrosa quien negó con la cabeza. —Pues se sentía mal por no haberte dado las gracias.

Lo dijo, esa traidora se atrevió a decir aquello. Sí, se sentía mal, no sabía cómo agradecerle al pelirrosa luego de aquella reacción de marcharse sin más del auto, pero sus emociones la habían traicionado.

—¿En serio?— un brillo divertido cubrió los verdes ojos del chico.

—No tienes que decir eso— dijo avergonzada.

—¿Por qué no?— le quitó otra galleta. —Me has ignorado estos días— estaba por llevarse la galleta a la boca cuando una rápida mano se la quitó.

—Gracias— sonrió Jellal antes de masticarla y sentarse al lado de su primo. —Ladrón que roba a ladrón— rio.

—No la robé— dijo divertido. —Creo que merezco algo como recompensa, Luce— ella lo miró sin entender y él deslizó la mirada hasta sus galletas. —Así no— se inclinó un poco, apoyándose con los brazos sobre la mesa para acercarse un poco a ella. —Dámela.

La rubia lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos. Estaba loco, pretendía que dejara la galleta en su boca.

—No haré eso— se negó, por alguna extraña razón sintió como su rostro amenazaba con calentarte, justo como cuando se encontraron la primera vez.

—Me lo debes— le dijo en voz baja, como si contara un secreto.

La rubia bajó la mirada hasta las galletas y luego miró el rostro masculino.

—Me comporté como un caballero de armadura dorada para salvar tu honor— le reprochó, desarmándola.

Se mordió el labio inferior, miró las galletas y luego nuevamente el rostro de Salamander. Tomó una galleta y asombrados, Jellal y Erza vieron como la rubia si haría lo que Natsu le acababa de pedir, le daría la galleta en la boca.

No pudo evitar sonreír, el rostro de la rubia era todo un poema mientras acercaba la galleta a su boca, pero entonces, Lucy hizo lo más vergonzoso y atrayente para él.

—¡Oh Dios, mira la hora, tengo que irme!— exclamó, la galleta calló sobre la mesa, la rubia tomó u mochila y olvidándose de sus galletas se alejó rápidamente con el rostro envuelto en llamas. Sonrojada, Lucy estaba completamente sonrosa.

El pelirrosa rió, fuerte, no lo podía evitar, aquella reacción por parte de la rubia lejos de desagradarle le encantó, le fascinó.

—Por un momento pensé que lo haría— dijo sorprendida Erza.

—¿De qué se ríen?— preguntó Gray acercándose y sentándose al lado de la pelirroja.

—De nada— le dijo Natsu, componiéndose.

—¿No deberías estar con los de enfermería?— preguntó curioso.

—Cierto. ¿Tenías que estar presente en los de ingreso no?— le recordó Jellal. Salamander asintió.

—¿Enfermería?— preguntó Erza. —¿Por qué estarías presente en esa facultad?

—Es el mejor de la facultad de medicina— le dijo su novio con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué?— preguntó sorprendida. —¿Eres estudiante de medicina?— el pelirrosa asintió. ¿No se lo había dicho Jellal?

—¿Por qué te sorprendes?— preguntó Salamander.

—Espera— cortó la pelirroja. —¿Desde cuándo?— preguntó curiosa.

—¿Desde siempre?— la miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

—¡Wow!— exclamó. —¿De verdad eres tan bueno? ¿El mejor? No me la creo.

Natsu sonrió.

—¿Pensabas que los chicos malos no teníamos cerebro?— preguntó entre ofendido y divertido.

—No, es sólo que…— dudó. —Lucy es estudiante de enfermería.

—Enfermería— sonrió poniéndose de pie. —Supongo que tendrá que conocerme.

**…****000…**

Todos los estudiantes estaban de pie al lado de sus respectivos asientos, frente a ellos, estaba el director de la facultad de medicina. Un hombre enano de cabellos naranjas y grandísima nariz. Ichiya. El hombre caminaba de un lado a otro, parecía molesto, cabreado y como no iba a estarlo, su mejor estudiante era un puto irresponsable, tenía notas excelentes, las más altas en la facultad de medicina a pesar que era un estudiante que no tenía toda la experiencias que los de último año, Natsu Dragneel tenía pasión por la carrera que había elegido.

La puerta se abrió repentinamente y Lucy vio con horror como Salamander entraba al aula. ¿Qué hacía ese allí?

—Llegas tarde— le dijo el hombre. El pelirrosa sonrió, restándole importancia.

Observó curiosa como el chico se colocaba al lado del director. Ambas miradas se encontraron y el pelirrosa le dedicó unas de sus tantas sonrisas torcidas.

—Bien— aclaró la garganta el hombre. —Él es Natsu Dragneel— presentó.

Todos sabían quién era.

—Perdone, profesor— se escuchó la interrupción de una chica.

—Hable, por favor— pidió el hombre.

—¿Qué hace el _caliente estoy buenote_ de Salamander en el aula?— la sonrisa de Salamander se ensanchó al escuchar el coqueteo.

Ichiya soltó la respiración.

—Es el mejor de la facultad. Será una especie de modelo a seguir para ustedes quienes empiezan su carrera— soltó.

La pelirrubia abrió grandemente los ojos, eso tenía que ser una broma, una cruel broma. Salamander era un bruto, un animal, golpeaba a personas para ganar dinero, tomaba hasta emborracharse, tenía sexo con la primera falda que lo quisiera, era un desastre. Salamander era un desastre, aquello no podía ser cierto.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos.

—Vaya, buenote y con cerebro.

—Testosteronas, cerebro.

—Ahora si me lo follaré sin preocupaciones.

Fueron los asquerosos susurros de algunas chicas.

—Chicas, por favor— aclaró la garganta Salamander.

Se sorprendió aún más al ver la seriedad en el chico, su porte había cambiado. Aquello tenía que ser una pesadilla, pero no, cuando el pelirrosa empezó a hablar le dejó en claro que sabía de lo que hablaba. Minutos después que Natsu terminara de hablar, el director siguió.

—En sus escritorios hay una caja, contiene una rana— dijo el hombre. —Muchos no han pasado el examen oral, sin embargo, sabemos que muchos estudiantes son más prácticos. Haremos una prueba, para los estudiantes quienes no pasaron el examen, esta será su oportunidad, para quienes lo pasaron, esto les dará seguridad— continuó el hombre. —Verán que también tienen una jeringuilla, guantes y dos pequeños frasco de cristal con nombres; uno con sangre y otro veneno— prosiguió.

Apenas escuchó que mencionaba la sangre sintió nauseas. No supo cuanto más habló el hombre, pero seguía las indicaciones automáticamente, se colocó los guantes, tomó la rana la cual intentó brincar y con su mano libre la jeringuilla. La sangre empezó a llenar la jeringuilla y aquello fue todo lo que soportó: Soltó la rana junto con todo y devolvió lo poco que había comido.

Todas las miradas fueron sobre la rubia quien estaba pálida como papel.

—Luce— completamente sorprendido se acercó a la rubia. Había estado mirándola, las reacciones, el rostro nauseabundo y ausente que ponía la rubia mientras intentaba tomar a la rana y luego sacarle sangre. —Estás pálida— como un fantasma y su frente estaba perlada de sudor, como si tuviese profundos escalofríos.

Una arcada la estremeció y todos se echaron hacia tras, pero no vomitó esta vez.

—Lleva a la señorita a la enfermería— le pidió Ichiya a Salamander y éste no necesitó que se lo repitiera dos veces. Deslizó los brazos por el cuerpo de la chica, cargándola como a una bebé para salir del aula.

Se sentía mareada, su cuerpo temblaba y sudaba, pero logró rodear al chico del cuello cuando la tomó en brazos. Sea lo que le sucedía a la rubia, tenía que ver con la sangre, lo juraba.

—Dios, nena— susurró cuando una arqueada sacudió el pequeño cuerpo que tenía en brazos. Lucy era liviana, no había grasa, solamente la necesaria. Era la primera vez que veía a alguien con aquella reacción.

—Te estás aprovechando— fue el susurró de la rubia. Inclinó el rostro y ambas miradas se encontraron.

—¿De una chica que se está prácticamente vomitando?— sonrió burlón.

—Ya no vomitaré— recostó la cabeza sobre el pecho del chico y cerró los ojos.

Natsu atravesaba con ella los pasillos de la universidad, sabía que estaban murmurando, no le interesaba las palabrerías de los demás.

—¿No?

—Cuando lo hago solamente es una vez, no más— susurró.

—Es bueno saber que no me vomitarás— tiró de la puerta para entrar al lugar, se acercó hasta una cama y dejó recostada allí a la chica. —No estás enferma— la observó detenidamente.

—¿Desde cuando eres estudiante de medicina?— preguntó, curiosa. Siempre le sucedía lo mismo desde aquella vez, siempre que veía tanta sangre acumulada tenía aquella reacción.

—Desde que entré a la universidad— ambos se observaron sin apartar la mirada.

—Vaya, pensaba que solamente podía…

—Pensaste que los chicos como yo no tienen ni una neurona buena— sonrió burlón.

—Pues sí— aceptó, para que negarlo.

—¿Sorprendida?— preguntó divertido.

—Un poco— ambos se observaron.

—¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar?

—Vomité— dijo simplemente.

—No, fue más que eso, Luce.

—No hagas preguntas sobre las cuales no hay repuestas. Solamente vomité, algo me habrá caído mal.

—No puedes estudiar enfermería— dijo serio.

—No eres quien para decidir eso. Estudio lo que se me da la gana, me gusta y es lo que estudiaré.

—¿Por qué quieres estudiar algo para lo cual no tienes vocación?

La rubia apretó los dientes, se estaba metiendo en cosas que no les correspondían y los cuales a ella no le daban la gana de explicarle.

—¿Crees que por qué digas que quieres ser mi amigo me abriré a ti como buen libro de literatura?— fue su seca pregunta. Se puso de pie, pues ya su cuerpo se había tranquilizado.

—Sola…

—¡No me interesas, entiéndelo!— espetó. —¡Ese cuento barato de que quieres ser mi amigo, no me lo trago!

¿Pero qué mierda le sucedía a esa estúpida? Por lo menos un gracias Natsu por ayudarme, pero no, era una perra.

—¿Realmente eres tan estúpida?— preguntó duramente. —No te creas la gran mierda. Si hubiese querido meterme entre tus bragas y follarte, ya lo hubiese hecho— aquellas palabras solamente asquearon a la rubia.

—¡No, tú no te creas la gran mierda!— contraatacó. —¡Los tíos como tú son una basura, son un asco!

De repente la habitación estaba llena de gritos por parte de la cabreada rubia.

—Por lo menos a mí se me quita lo de basura, quién te quita lo de perra amargada e inconforme?— dolió, lo dicho por Salamander le dolió en el pecho, como nunca le había dolido algo dicho por alguien.

—¡Lárgate, aléjate de mí!— exigió, dolida. Aquellas palabras no le tenía que doler, él era nadie, absolutamente nadie, pero aquella palabra quemaban, en su cabeza, en su piel, en su alma.

—Estás histérica— se sorprendió de la reacción de ella, parecía un león a punto de saltar sobre su yugular, sus ojos castaños estaban encendidos por el enojo y supo que había tocado una muy sensible puerta.

—¡Aléjate de mí, basura!— pero la rubia seguía gritándole, sorprendiéndole. —¡No tienes ningún maldito derecho de llamarme así, hijo de puta!— no se iba a detener, él tenía culpa de todo. —¡Eres un estúpido que juega con chicas que seguramente tienen sueños!

Natsu arqueó una ceja, mirándola.

—Sí, tienen sueño, Luce. Sueñan con que entierre mi polla en sus coño y las folle duro— habló entre dientes. —¡Tienen el maldito sueño de estar en la puta cama de Salamander!— gritó, acercándosele y haciéndola retroceder. —¡El puto y jodido sueño de pasar una noche con Salamander!

Lucy lo miró sorprendida, los ojos verdes se habían oscurecidos, furia, enojo, amargura, no supo definir aquella mirada, pero supo que estaba llena de odio, cruel y profundo.

—¡No me jodas con toda tu mierda sino estás preparada para la mía!— no supo en que momento había quedado contra la pared, solamente supo que la mirada oscura era como llama ardiente sobre ella.

—¡Tu no me jodas a mí!— contraatacó. —No quiero que me mires, no quiero nada de ti. No seré la puta de nadie, ya nunca m…— Natsu retrocedió rápidamente mientras intentaba analizar lo que ella acababa de decirle al ver como ella se inclinaba y nuevamente vomitaba.

¿Puta de alguien? ¿Lucy había sido la puta de alguien? De repente tuvo náuseas y no por ver como ella vomitaba. Las palabras de la rubia estaban en su cerebro una y otra vez.

—¿Qué diablos dijiste?— preguntó mientras retenía la respiración. —¿Fuiste p…

—¿Puta?— preguntó ella con amargura mientras se limpiaba la boca. Su estómago ardía. —¿Sorprendido?— escuchar el tono sarcástico de ella hizo hervir su sangre.

—No me toques los jodidos cojones, Luce— la advertencia fue en tono crudo y duro. —¿De quién diablos fuiste puta?— no, jodidamente no, aquello tenía que ser una puta mierda. Lucy era una chica acomplejada con que descubriesen lo que escondía, ella no podía ser lo que le acababa de decir.

—De muchos, Natsu, de muchos malditos hombres— dijo con derrota y al observarlo vio el asco en su mirada. Salamander la miraba con asco, repulsión. —¿Pensabas que era virgen?

Natsu no dijo nada, solamente la observó.

—Me sentiste, sabes que no tengo lo que intento creer que tengo— le dijo y para sorpresa del pelirrosa, se levantó la camiseta mostrándole el sujetador. Mierda. Tetas, llenas, perfectas, tetas las cuales aquel sujetador abrazaba como si quisiese fundirse con ellas. —¿Crees que alguien que tenga esto pasaría desapercibido por algún hombre— se burló volviendo a bajarse la camiseta. —No soy virgen, Salamander y créeme, no te gustaría saber mi vida sexual— aquellas palabras dejaron frío al pelirrosa.

—No tienes que decir nada, lo veo en tus ojos. Me tienes asco ahora que sabes la verdad— sonrió. —Típica reacción de hombres cavernícolas. Pueden meterse con mujeres pero esperan casarse con una virgen, santa y pura— las palabras de la chica eran como martillo sobre él. —Así como tú, me gusta divertirme con chicos, solamente estoy aquí para dejar esa parte de mi vida, pero tú me la recuerdas siempre.

—¿Olvidar qué eras una puta?— las palabras salieron con dureza y crueldad.

—Solamente quiero ser una chica _decente_ aquí.

—Las putas no cambian, siempre van tras una polla la cual querrán montar— fueron las crudas palabras del chico antes de salir de allí.

Cuando estuvo afuera de la habitación golpeó fuertemente la pared, lastimándose los nudillos. Tenía nauseas, asco, nunca le interesó o le importó ser el primero de alguna chica, para él, eso era basura, él solamente quería follar, pero imaginarse a Lucy con otro u otros era jodidamente asqueroso y repulsivo.

Cuando vio salir al chico sintió que podía respirar nuevamente. Apenas le había dicho aquello la mirada de Salamander se había cubierto de asco, él ahora le tenía asco, justamente el mismo asco que ella se tenía cuando se miraba al espejo, cuando miraba su cuerpo. Dolió, su mirada había dolido mucho más que cualquier palabra y prefirió que le gritara, que la llamara puta, pero que no la mirase de aquella manera. Se llevó los dedos a los labios, atreviéndose a recordar el besó que le había dado, ya no estaban los asquerosos recuerdos, ahora era uno dulce y lindo. Las lágrimas empezaron a mojar sus mejillas sin que las pudiera detener. Él seguramente se arrepentía de aquel beso ahora que sabía la verdad.

_**Continuará**_

* * *

Ni que decirles del capítulo, cuando lo empecé a escribir juré que sería medio aburrido, de verdad; luego llegué a lo de la clase y últimas escenas y uffff…no puedo creerlo que esté enojada con algo que yo misma escribí. Quiero golpear a Natsu y a Lucy, y de verdad, no sé a cuál de los dos quiero golpear primero, mejor no digo nada más que me enojo aún peor.

_**Muchas gracias por los reviews, se aprecian un montón.**_

**Cynthia Yeidsumi Naroshi:** No puedo responder a eso xDD Espero que te guste este capítulo y que lo disfrutes como el anterior.

**Dannithaax Malfoy:** Pues parece que ya se sabe su problema con el género masculino y ufff pues todo indica que no es como que sino quisiere la cosa -w-

**nalugruvia**: No tienes porqué disculparte; es la primera vez que me preguntan si unas de mis historias es adaptación de algo -w- Pues Sting se gana los golpes él solito xDD. Bueno, en lo de Levy, me gusta variar en los enemigos, siempre le dan los mismos papeles a los posibles enemigos de la pareja, siempre Lisanna y más Lisanna y como que variar un poco no está demás xDD. Espero que disfrutes del capítulo y que te guste.

**Kumikoson4:** Pues eso sí, pero veremos hasta que punto es preferible xDD. No entendí lo de la parte yaoi O.O Si es algo para con la escena de la pelea fueron puros celos nomás xDD

**Claudia:** Bueno, ya parte del secreto de Lucy está descubierto, ahora queda sobre la sangre, porque realmente parece que le afecta. Sí, dentro de poco habrá mucho más, sobre todo cuando aparezcan más personajes.

**PczZitoO:** Bueno, es que la historia tiene Ooc. Ufff, es que este Natsu necesita una buena patada allá de bajo y Lucy, sí, creo que espera cosas de Natsu las cuales él no está dispuesto a ofrecerle y ahora con su secreto, quizás todo sea más difícil.


	7. Doblegado

**Natsu no me pertenece, para mi mala suerte, FT es completa propiedad de Hiro, yo solamente juego con ese sexy pelirrosa y sus amigos.**

_Lucy Heartfilia__—_pensamientos o recuerdos

_"Natsu Dragneel_**"—** plática telefónica.

—

—

**Yo no soy mala**

**Capítulo 7:** Doblegado

—

—

—_De muchos, Natsu, de malditos hombres—_ aquellas palabras de la rubia no solamente se habían clavado en su mente sino en su piel, en sus entrañas, llenándolo de asco.

Desde la pelea con Lucy y descubrir lo que ella era, había mantenido la distancia, no era quien para sentir asco de aquello, de lo que ella había hecho, pero algo en su interior tan posesivo y fuerte como un cruel veneno, no lo dejaban de hacerlo sentir de otra manera. En aquellos días había tenido pesadillas con las palabras de la rubia, pesadillas en las cuales la veía inclinada en una cama, piernas abiertas con el trasero al aire y a un tipo follándola desde aquella posición, el asco se había hecho peor cuando descubría que él era aquel sujeto que estaba metido en su cuerpo hasta las pelotas, se había levantado y como un puto marica había tenido que correr al baño para inclinarse contra el retrete y vomitar; tenía ojeras, sus pensamientos eran una mierda y se retorcía por querer ver a la rubia. Aún sintiendo el asco que sentía, aquella oscura posesión de querer ser el primero para Lucy, quería verla, pero era más orgulloso, había faltado a la clase que compartían, tenía buenas calificaciones, no le afectaba a menos que reprobara los exámenes y cuando el profesor aceptó darle el material aún cuando no asistía a clases, no volvió a aparecer por el aula, tampoco iba con Jellal, su primo le había preguntado qué había sucedido, pero él no le contestó.

—¿No irás?— fue la pregunta de su primo al salir de su habitación.

Estaba sentado en el mueble, los pies sobre la mesita mientras jugaba PSP4. Era sábado en la noche, un puto y aburrido sábado en la noche.

—No.

Hacía un mes que Natsu tenía aquella actitud, distante, ausente y sumamente volátil como la mierda. Evitaba a Lucy, lo sabía, en la universidad no se juntaba con ellos ya, Natsu había estado juntándose con Gray o con cualquier otra persona que no fuese con él y esto le cabreaba jodidamente mucho. Era su puto primo, había empujado al pelirrosa a esto, se estaba comportando como una mierda, lo sabía y ahora no sabía como arreglar aquello y para empeorar las cosas, Loke, el hijo de puta había estado rondando a Lucy y aquella noche la había invitado a la fiesta de Halloween que había organizado un compañero.

—Lo siento— se disculpó Jellal.

El pelirrosa no lo miró, sabía que no lo sentía realmente. Jellal no lo quería cerca de Lucy, y para suerte de su primo, se le había cumplido su deseo.

—¡Diablos!— gritó, exasperado. —Lo siento, Nat, vale?— dijo. —De verdad lo siento. Sé que me he comportado como un maldito contigo, a pesar de…

—No vallas por ahí. No lo putamente hagas— lo interrumpió, su voz cortante y fría.

—¿De verdad está en peligro?— el peli azul estaba seguro que su alejamiento hacia la rubia era por su causa. —¿Mi relación con Erza está en peligro porque no te gusta Lucy?— Natsu no respondió. —Te gusta y estás putamente encabronado por saber que Loke la está rondando— sí, también había escuchado y visto aquello, otro factor para no volver a acercarse a la rubia.

—¡No me gusta!— gritó, poniéndose de pie y haciendo que el control del juego cayere sobre la alfombra.

—¿No?— pero aquella pregunta fue burlona. —¿Crees que voy a creerte?— preguntó.

—No lo hagas. Por una mierda que no lo hagas— le advirtió al apretar los puños con furia. Si Jellal seguía en aquella mierda lo iba a golpear, iba a jodidamente golpear a su primo tan malditamente fuerte que luego Zeref le reclamaría por dejar que una mujer se metiera entre ambos. —Eres mi puta sangre, somos hombres, Jellal. No quiero golpearte por una mujer, no quiero jodidamente hacerlo— habló entre dientes con la respiración contenida.

—Te follaste a Kinana y tiraste los condones del cajón del baño luego de tu presentación antes los chicos de enfermería— aquella afirmación obligó al pelirrosa detener el paso cuando intentó marcharse a su habitación.

El pelirrosa fue rápido. El furioso puño de Salamander golpeó su rostro, su mejilla, y el peliazul no hizo nada para evitarlo, era un golpe que se había ganado por aquella conducta de mierda, estaba poniendo a su primo, su hermano por debajo de chica y no sabía que mierda hacer.

—No vuelvas a buscar condones en mi cajón— su voz era un oscuro gruñido, sus ojos verdes estaban oscuros como el pasto muerto por el atardecer y su cuerpo estaba duro en alerta. —Mejor vete a la puta fiesta, no tengo deseos de escuchar más mierda— terminó.

No recordaba la última vez que habían peleado, no lo hacían, eran primos, hermanos. Zeref los había jodidamente obligado a llevarse bien y no pelear por mujeres cuando Jellal, por la separación de sus padres terminó en su casa, ya esa edad se llevaban bien, pero vivir bajo el mismo techo los unió aún más.

—Ella no está interesada en Loke— las palabras de su primo nuevamente lo detuvieron cuando intentó ir a su habitación. —Pero Erza cree que lo podrá estar— el pelirrosa apretó los puños, cabreado al escuchar a su primo.

Si Jellal supiese porqué se había alejado de la rubia por aquel mes no estuviese diciendo aquello. Jellal y Zeref siempre fueron unos posesivos con sus conquistas, ellos querían ser primeros o se metían con chicas con menos folladas que otras, a él eso le importaba una mierda, sí él tenía el derecho de pasarla bien, no veía porque las chicas no podían, pero ahora, ahora sabía a lo que se refería su hermano cuando le decía la maldición de los genes Dragneel, eran unos jodidos posesivos, no perdonaban traiciones y cuidaban lo suyo celosamente. La madre de Jellal, su tía, había encontrado a su padre con su secretaria, aquello la había destruido tanto que se había largado del país, lo había dejado todo, le había pedido a Igneel que cuidara de Jellal.

El peliazul salió del apartamento, dejando a un muy irritado Salamandre. Mierda, todo era una puta mierda. Jellal no tenía ni media hora que se había marchado cuando Natsu salió de su habitación completamente vestido, tomó las llaves de Happy y las dejó en su bolsillo. Necesitaba tomar algo, mucho alcohol en sus venas para sacarse a Loke, a Lucy y todos los hombres que habían estado entre sus piernas de su cabeza y de su sistema. Los había visto, ese baboso coqueteaba con ella y carajo, su sangre hervía por aquello, mierda, estaba ardiendo en celos, de posesión, pero su orgullo era malditamente más grande y fuerte.

Aquel hermoso cabello rubio, aquellos grandes ojos chocolates y aquella pequeña y rosa boca habían sido de otros, de muchos otros y él no podía lidiar con aquello. Cuando había visto a Lucy en la arena cuando peleaba, diablos, parecía una pequeña cosita hermosa, delicada, aquellos lentes los encontró caliente como el infierno, toda una princesita, pero ahora, ahora no sabía que jodidamente veía. Él no pensaba que las chicas eran adorables, él pensaba que eran follables, pero por todas las putas, lo pensó con Lucy. No podía odiarla por estar con otros hombres, eso era una mierda egoísta, pero no podía agradarle, no cuando él quería estar entre sus piernas, no cuando él era quien quería besar aquella boca y acariciar aquel cuerpo.

Estacionó el auto cuando llegó fuera del lugar, salió de este y se guió hasta entrar y acercarse a la barra, allí pidió, una botella de cerveza no le haría nada, necesitaba puro alcohol para olvidar, un litro de Johnnie Walker Gold Label era lo mejor para empezar bien aquella noche. Le gustaba aquel wishkey.

—Hola, muñeco— estaba a mitad de su litro pedido minutos atrás cuando alguien susurró aquel meloso susurro en su oído.

Miró sobre sus hombros, tras él se encontraba una chica con el cabello platino, guapa y con el cuerpo envuelto por un pequeño y atrevido vestido dorado.

—¿Quieres bailar?— el pelirrosa deslizó la mirada por su cuerpo con descaro y luego la pista de baile.

Terminó el trago en su baso, tomó la botella de cristal y se dirigió a la pista de baile con la chica. No fue agradable y mucho menos tuvo deseos de arrancarle la ropa a la chica mientras ésta movía su culo contra su entrepierna como lo hubo deseado con Lucy, aquello si había sido agradable, delicioso, se había puesto duro mucho antes de que la rubia hubiese meneado su perfecto culo contra su polla mientras habían bailado en la fiesta de Loke. Aquello no era nada comparado con Lucy, los movimientos de Lucy eran sincronizados junto a los suyos, su pequeño cuerpo era sexy, caliente, y sabía como menear aquellas curvas mientras bailaba junto a él.

—No meteré mi polla en el coño de una puta— fue el susurro del pelirrosa contra el oído de la chica antes de dejarla en plena pista de baile.

No necesitaba ningún otro culo moviéndose contra su polla, necesitaba el culo de aquella rubia, sexy, sensual, necesitaba a Lucy y que Dios le ayudara, la buscaría y por toda la mierda, si Loke estaba con ella el infierno se iba a desatar, juraba que mataría a ese puto de mierda si se atrevía a tocarla, Lucy era suya, tenía que ser suya, era una cosita hermosa que se estaba metiendo en su ser, ni Loke ni ningún otro pendejo la iba a tener ahora. Si Lucy era una puta, lo sería en su cama, él no era un santo, si ella tampoco lo era, la tendría en su cama y no volvería a estar con nadie más, no mientras él la quisiera para sí.

No importa cuánto alcohol tuviese en sus venas, nunca había tenido un accidente automovilístico, y aquella noche no sería la excepción. Desde el momento en que salió del lugar y subió en Happy había dejado a un lado la botella, tenía que estar consciente de lo que haría, no cometería ningún error, no quería olvidar lo que sucedería con Lucy cuando la encontrara la mañana siguiente en su cama, porque definitivamente, Lucy estaría en su cama aquella noche.

**…****000…**

Ella sabía que no le tuvo que haber hecho caso a Erza, quitarse su segura ropa y dejar que finalmente todos vieran que no estaba gorda ni mucho menos, sino que tenía demasiadas curvas no era algo bueno. Unas horas atrás se había disfrazado como coneja como si trabajara en algún lugar para adulto. Sabía que encargarle su disfraz a Erza era mala idea, pero no imaginó cuánto. Tenía el cabello suelto, en su cabeza llevaba orejas de conejo de color rojas al igual que el disfraz mientras llevaba pantimedias de color negra con zapatos de tacones. Se sentía incomoda, cansada y notaba las miradas hambrientas de algunos pervertidos sobre ellas, eso le molestaba, actuaban como si miraran un pedazo de steak cocinado y del cual todos querían una probadita.

Había bailado con Loke, había notado que era un chico interesante y hasta agradable en cierto punto, pero entonces recordaba a Salamander y su interior gritaba como si estuviese engañando a alguien al tratar a Loke. Ella le había dicho lo que era, él la había mirado como la cosa más repugnante existente y ahora ella se sentía miserable como si le estuviere siendo infiel, era basura. No había visto a Natsu, él en aquel mes se había perdido, alejado completamente de ella y aunque era aquello lo que había querido desde que puso sus ojos sobre ella, su interior no estaba contento con aquello. Natsu era todo lo que ella odiaba, no lo podía extrañar pero lo hacía y dolía.

—¿Y esa carita?— la voz de Loke la hizo levantar la mirada. Éste sonreía y le ofrecía una cerveza.

Su tercera cerveza en la noche, negó con la cabeza. No era amante de las cervezas o el alcohol, apenas había empezado a tomar luego de escaparse de casa, cuando llegó a Magnolia meses atrás, se atrevió a probar una cerveza. La noche con Natsu en la fiesta de Loke, había sido diferente, allí tomó por segunda vez, estaba nerviosa y ahora lo aceptaba, nerviosa por la cercanía de Natsu, luego en la mañana no había tomado cuando Jellal le pasó comida y una botella. ¿Por qué había tomado las cervezas que le había ofrecido Loke? Por estúpida, era estudiante de enfermería, no podía estar intoxicándose.

—¿No?— preguntó Loke. —Pero si la noche es joven— observó su reloj. —¿No me digas que ya estás mareada con dos cervezas?

—Un poco solamente— aceptó algo avergonzada.

—Vaya, pensaba que tenías más resistencia. — dijo en tono burlón.

—¿Por qué?

—Te vi tomar con Natsu en mi fiesta la otra vez, no parecías mareada.

—Solamente tomé una cerveza— dijo a la defensiva, no tenía que decirle de lo de la playa.

—Pero parecías bastante dispuesta a tomar más si él te lo ofrecía— sonrió.

—¿Podemos dejar de hablar de Natsu?— no era tonta, Natsu la estaba evitando desde lo de enfermería, él le tenía asco.

—Lo siento, no quería incomodarte— el pelinaranja levantó la mirada de la rubia, solamente para encontrarse con una alta y musculosa figura que se acercaba tras la rubia. Natsu. —¿Quieres bailar?— le preguntó, alejarla de allí antes que Salamander se acercara sería un punto a su favor.

—…— ni siquiera pudo hablar, un posesivo y fuerte brazo rodeó su pequeña cintura. Giró el rostro al levantarlo para ver quien se había atrevido a hacer aquello y se quedó sin aliento. Natsu. No pudo articular palabra, solamente lo miró, parecía enojado, no, furioso, tenía la mandíbula fuertemente apretada y juraba que aquella vena que se marcaba en su cuello latía por el enojo.

—Oh, Natsu— saludó Loke con tono sarcástico.

—No tienes que fingir, estúpido. Tampoco te trago, eres como cáncer en las pelotas, Loke— fueron las duras palabras del recién llegado.

¿Qué sucedía allí? Natsu no la miraba, pero si sentía el fuerte agarre en su cintura.

—Entonces, suelta a Lucy, estábamos por ir a bailar— susurró con acidez.

—Sí, y crees que eso sucederá, pobre pendejo.

Había divisado a Lucy, era imposible no hacerlo aún con el alcohol en sus venas, solamente ver su figura y aquella rubia melena mientras ella permanecía de espalda, supo que era ella y su cuerpo se calentó sorpresivamente. Se había quedado sin respiración, Lucy, estaba disfrazada, usaba un coqueto disfraz de conejo y él maldijo su puta suerte por no ser el primer chico que la había visto con aquel atuendo, por no ver todas esas perfectas curvas marcarse bajo aquel disfraz. Lucy se había despojado de la ropa holgada.

—Nos vamos— no aceptaba negación. Su voz fue baja, firme y autoritaria.

—¡Claro que no!— finalmente consiguió decir.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos por primera vez. Aquello no era normal, no era normal que se quedara sin aliento cuando aquella verde y penetrante mirada se encontró con la suya.

—No estoy pidiendo tu opinión— gruñó y tiró de ella.

—¡No, déjame!— Natsu estaba demasiado enojado, algo en él le gritaba peligro, que alejarse aquella noche era lo más seguro.

—Déjala, no se irá contigo— bramó Loke, tomando a la rubia del brazo para alejarla de Natsu.

Observó la mano que se había cerrado alrededor del brazo de la rubia y luego miró el rostro de Loke. No pensaba que aquel pendejo fuera tan estúpido. Tomó la botella de cristal que sostenía en su otra mano, dispuesto a estrellarla contra la cabeza de Loke.

¿No sería capaz, verdad? Se preguntó cuándo vio la clara intención de Salamander. Natsu iba a romper aquella botella en la cabeza de Loke, su peligrosa y salvaje mirada se lo gritaba.

—¡No!— se interpuso entre ambos chicos.

—¿Vez que eres una puta?— preguntó. —Necesitas que una mujer te defienda— terminó Natsu. —Si te sigues preguntando acerca de Karen, es una puta, un culo caliente el cual me follé solamente una vez, supéralo.

Lucy volteó a mirar al pelirrosa con sorpresa, abrió los ojos grandemente. Aquellas duras y crueles palabras por parte de Natsu en las cuales aceptaba haberse acostado con aquella chica le dolieron, no entendía porqué, pero le dolían.

—Vamos— Natsu tiró de ella, alejándola de Loke.

Por alguna razón sus piernas obedecieron, siguieron a Salamander mientras éste la conducía fuera del lugar. Algo estaba mal con ella, no estaba asustada, no tenía miedo, pero su corazón golpeteaba violentamente contra su pecho.

—Sube— pidió Natsu al abrir la puerta del copiloto. Por un momento estuvo tentada a girar sobre sus talones y correr, correr lejos del pelirrosa pero hiso todo lo contrario, subió al auto.

Natsu rodeó el auto y se colocó tras el volante, poniéndolo en marcha.

—¡¿Qué diablos sucede contigo?!— chilló apenas el auto estuvo en marcha.

—¿Por qué mierda te disfrazas como puta?— gruñó entre dientes, no necesitaba recordar lo que ella había hecho en el pasado, ahora la quería con sus jodidas ropas holgadas. El silenció cayó como barde de agua helada. —No deberías salir vestida así— respiró por la boca para tranquilizarse, necesitaba tener la cabeza fría.

—¡Detén el auto!— exigió. Era un error, no tenía que ir con Salamander, era un estúpido, prepotente, un engreído, la ponía de mal humor. —No veo la necesidad de que compartas tu auto con una puta— dijo entre dientes. Estaba enojada.

—Mierda, Luce, no eres una puta, nena— no apartaba la mirada de la carretera. Era tarde, habían pocos autos transitando. Ni siquiera sabía porqué estaban discutiendo por aquello, él sabía lo que había sido, no lo quería recordar, quería hacerse la idea que ella era como había imaginado. Inocente, su cuerpo estaba limpio y nuevo.

—Cállate, no quiero escucharte, Natsu, de verdad que no quiero— ahora era ella quien estaba enojada, muy enojada. Se había comportado como una estúpida al dejar a Loke allí para irse con ese estúpido.

—Lo harás, quieras o no, lo harás— gruñó. —¿Por qué diablos andas vestida así?— tenía que respirar por la boca para no soltar una maldición tras otra. —¿Dónde está tu ropa?

—¿Perdón?— pestañeó y le miró. —¿Intentas decirme como debo de vestirme?— preguntó incrédula.

—Lu…

—¡No eres mi padre!— no lo podía creer, Natsu era tan estúpido que era capaz de intentar decirle como vestir.

—¡Mierda que no lo soy!— rugió, enojado, molesto. Estaba encabronado, solamente con recordar cuantos hijos de putas la habían mirado en aquellas ropas lo hacía apretar los dientes y sentir como si la vena en su cuello fuera a explotar. —Pero no tienes ni la puta idea de cuánto deseo echarte sobre mi regazo y golpearte el culo hasta que estés tan sonrojada y adolorida que no puedas sentarte— las palabras del chico resonaron una y dos veces entre los pensamientos de la rubia hasta que ésta se sonrojó violentamente.

¿Realmente Natsu acababa de decir aquello? ¿Qué clase de enfermo era?

—No te pongas tímida, nena— apartó unos segundos la mirada de la carretera cuando no recibió repuesta de la rubia. —Sé que te estás mordiendo la lengua para controlarte.

Y Lucy lo odió por dar justo en el clavo, tenía que controlarse, las palabras de Salamander no les tenían que afectar como lo estaban haciendo.

De repente el pelirrosa detuvo el auto, habían llegado al apartamento.

—¿Dónde estamos?— preguntó mirando fuera del auto. Natsu había detenido el auto frente a lo que parecía un apartamento.

—Baja— ordenó cuando rodeó el auto y le abrió la puerta.

—Eso no sucederá— dijo con seguridad. Claro que no bajaría del auto para estar a disposición de ese estúpido quien sabe dónde, y entonces se aterró, se había subido al coche de Natsu, Erza era novia de su primo, pero ella no conocía a Natsu, no tenían ninguna clase de confianza o lazos. Habían intentado ser amigos pero eso no funcionó.

—Mierda— gruñó entre dientes e inclinándose contra la voluntad de la rubia, la tomó de la cintura y se la echó en el hombro.

—¡No!— chilló Lucy. —¡Bájame!— golpeó la dura espalda de su captor pero Natsu la ignoró mientras pequeños gruñidos salían de su boca en advertencia.

Caminó con ella en el hombro, el chico abrió un portón de metal y segundos más tardes entró por una gruesa puerta de caoba. Un apartamento de soltero, pensó aterrada cuando estuvieron dentro del lugar. Natsu la dejó en el piso.

—¡No me acostaré contigo!— chilló, segura, enojada. —¡No me convertiré en una más que ha pasado por este lugar!

—¡Deja de gritar, mierda!— se miraron, enojados. —No traigo a mujeres a mi apartamento, estúpida.

Sí, y él pensaba que iba a creer aquella mentira.

—Sí, y te voy a creer— se cruzó de brazos, buscando seguridad. Nunca tuvo que hacerle caso a Erza, se sentía desnuda, completamente desnuda con aquella ropa y ahora estaba a merced de Salamander por estúpida.

—_De muchos, Natsu, de muchos malditos hombres— _las palabras penetraron entre sus pensamientos y recordó que ella no era inocente.

Vio como Natsu la dejaba y desaparecía por un pequeño corredor. Su mirada vagó por el lugar, no vivía tan mal, vivía decente y hasta juraba que mejor que muchos, claro, su mala vida le permitía darse aquellos lujos.

—Toma— la chocolate mirada volvió sobre el chico, éste había regresado y estiraba la mano con ropa. —Quítate ese maldito disfraz, Luce, quítatelo— demandó entre dientes.

Lucy lo miró entre sorprendida y confundida. El pelirrosa señaló el corredor y ella solamente se acercó allí hasta desaparecer.

Carajo, estaba jodidamente enojado, no esperó aquello, sí, había descubierto que Lucy no tenía ningún gramo de grasa pero no pensó que ella lo dejaría en evidencia, que se mostraría ante los demás, mierda, mierda y puta mierda. Recordaba como se había levantado la camiseta en la enfermería y dejado ver sus pechos sobre su sostén. Podía imaginar a toda aquella bola de babosos mirándola, mirando aquellas perfectas curvas sobre ese puto disfraz y aquello hacía hervir su sangre. Necesitaba alcohol, salió del apartamento hasta su coche y tomó la botella de cristal y regresó al apartamento.

Juraba que Lucy no sería capaz de usar algún disfraz coqueto ni mucho menos, usaba lentes, vestía holgado y se veía que no era muy segura de sí misma, ella no tenía que vestirse así, debería ser prohibido. Echó un poco de hielo en el vaso para luego echar un poco de licor, lo removió con el dedo y luego dio un sorbo. Por alguna razón ahora el líquido le quemó la garganta, parecía que minutos atrás había tragado arena y traía la garganta tan reseca que bajar el alcohol le quemó.

—¿Eres alcohólico?— la voz de la rubia interrumpió el silencio en el lugar. Estaba sentado en la barra, con su litro de alcohol por la mitad, vaso con hielo y dispuesto a dar otro sorbo cuando la escuchó y tuvo que girar el rostro para mirarla.

Puta madre. La vio, allí de pie a pasos de él. Se había quitado el maldito disfraz con todo y medias y se había puesto la camisa porque no veía que llevaba los shorts que también le había ofrecido. Camisa de hombre a mitad de muslo, cabello esparcido por hombros y boca rosada para besar. Aquella noche sería un puto infierno.

—No, no lo soy— dijo finalmente cuando pudo articular palabra. Las mujeres no lo dejaban sin palabras, ninguna lo había logrado hasta aquella noche.

Se sentía incomoda, Salamander le dio la espalda y siguió concentrado en su bebida, parecía que aún estaba enojado, no entendía a ese hombre.

—Tengo hambre— dijo avergonzada cuando sus tripas rugieron. Aún seguía de pie en el mismo lugar.

El pelirrosa se puso de pie, rodeó la barra y fue hasta el refrigerador el cual abrió. La rubia observó cómo sacaba un paquete de pechugas y luego en la lacena tomaba unos espaguetis.

—No tienes que cocinarme— le dijo acercándose al ver las intenciones del chico. —Puedo comer…— dudó. —¿Tienes algo de cereal y leche?— preguntó. El pelirrosa abrió un cajón donde la rubia observó dos cajas de cereal. —Eso bastará— sonrió acercándose al chico.

El olor de la rubia lo rodeó al ésta acercarse y estirarse a su lado intentando tomar una caja de cereal, olía delicioso. La observó, mirando como todo su cuerpo se estiraba y la camisa de botones se estiraba mucho más de lo necesario, lo suficiente como para que la curva de su trasero se empezara a ver y dejara a la vista unas pequeñas bragas verde limón de algodón. Ella se puso en puntitas, teniendo que agarrarse de él para intentar que su mano fuera sobre la caja de cereal pero aún así no llegaba.

—¿Puedes ayudarme?— le preguntó con una ceja arqueada,

El pelirrosa no tuvo que estirarse, solamente levantó el brazo y tomó una caja que intentaba alcanzar.

—Gracias— agradeció cuando se la entregó.

Natsu abrió el refrigerador y sacó el cartón de leche. El pelirrosa la observó y vio como sus mejillas se tornaban rosas. ¿Por qué se sonrojaba?

—Te devolveré lo que coma— le aseguró.

—Como sea. Come— volvió tras la barra mientras observó como ella tomaba un tazón y vertía leche. Lucy. En su cocina. Comiendo su comida. Con su ropa. Piernas desnudas. Era putamente sexy, se sentía jodidamente posesivo.

—¿Por qué te vestiste así?— sus miradas se encontraron, se miraron en silencio, sin decir nada. —¿Para sorprender a Loke y dejar en claro que no tenías libras de más?— la sola idea de que ella se hubiese vestido así por Loke lo hiso gruñir. Quizás ella quería volver a ser la chica que se divertía con los chicos.

—No me interesa llamar la atención de nadie— le dijo al terminar de echar un poco de cereal en el tazón. —Erza fue la quien se encargó de comprar ese disfraz.

—Espero que sí.

—¿Qué quieres decir?— preguntó al sentarse al lado de Natsu.

—No sé qué creer sobre ti. Eres tímida, Luce, no eres de las chicas lanzadas— la rubia lo miró con sorpresa. —Eres reservada, no quieres o querías que supieran que tienes curvas y estudias algo para lo cual no tienes vocación.

—Ese no es tú problema.

—Lo es, nena, estás estudiando enfermería.

—No eres el director— le recordó.

—Pero soy el mejor— igual le recordó y ella prefirió no pelear, era mejor seguir comiendo de su cereal. —No quiero que te vuelvas a poner esa cosa— o si no te la quitaré yo mismo y no te me escaparás hasta que hayamos terminado.

Quedó boquiabierta cuando el pelirrosa se puso de pie con botella en manos luego de decirle aquello y fue hasta el mueble, justo frente al televisor y se sentaba allí.

—¡Oye!— le gritó. ¿Realmente él intentaba decirle cómo vestir?

La miró cuando ella se acercó y se detuvo justo frente al televisor.

—¡No pretendas decirme como vestir!— dijo indignada.

—Si te vuelves a colocar esa mierda te encerraré en mi habitación donde nadie pueda verte— dijo simplemente.

Lucy abrió la boca, indignada, sorprendida pero no pudo decir nada.

—Estoy caliente, Luce, putamente caliente desde que te vi con ese disfraz y tú estás asustada y sé que también estás excitada.

Salamander la tomó de la mano, tiró de ella y quedó sentada sobre su regazo. No hablaron, solamente se observaron hasta que Natsu llevó una mano tras su nuca y la acercó a su boca. Besándola, tomando su boca con posesividad. No se resistió, solamente le dio la bienvenida, separó los labios para él y dejó que su lengua entrara a su boca.

_**Continuará**_

* * *

Sé que es fuerte y sé que odiaran la actitud de Natsu, pero me dio mucha cosa el cómo se siente, no era algo que le había preocupado antes y ahora le preocupa y atormenta, él veía a Lucy con otros ojos y ahora resultó que no era como la veía, a mí me dolería algo así y me confundiría los pensamientos, pero como ya ven, al final no lo puede resistir, aún cuando tenga todos esos pensamientos el pelea contra lo que quiere.

Muchas gracias por los reviews, disculpen que no pueda responderles en este capitulo pero no se imaginan que clase de frío hace y como tengo que estar abrigada u.u. Espero responder para el próximo capítulos.


	8. A mi manera

**Natsu no me pertenece, para mi mala suerte, FT es completa propiedad de Hiro, yo solamente juego con ese sexy pelirrosa y sus amigos.**

_Lucy Heartfilia__—_pensamientos o recuerdos

_"Natsu Dragneel_**"—** plática telefónica.

—

—

**Yo no soy mala**

**Capítulo 8:** A mi manera

—

—

Su polla latió bajo los pantalones, deseando un contacto más íntimo con la rubia que tenía sobre su regazo. Lucy permanecía con ambas piernas a los lados de su cintura mientras se besaban, su boca hambrienta devoraba la de ella. Ella tenía los brazos sobre sus hombros, mientras que con una mano acariciaba el rosado cabello, completamente entregada a los besos del chico. Apenas se separaron un poco para poder quitarle la camisa por la cabeza, tirándola a algún lado del mueble. Lucy apoyó las manos sobre los fuertes hombros, sosteniéndose de algo cuando él volvió a atacar su boca. Natsu sabía a alcohol, a menta y eso le encantó

La imagen de la chica sobre su regazo era una completamente diferente a la Lucy que conocía, sonrojada, hermosa, respiración jadeante y putamente sexy. La boca masculina fue sobre el cuello de la rubia, devorándolo igual que lo hubo hecho con sus labios. La sentía, la rubia estaba completamente estremecida entre sus brazos, temblando de completo placer y anticipación. Las grandes manos masculinas la tomaron de la fina y estrecha cintura, acercándola más a su regazo, obligándola a sentir su erección.

—Terminaré follándote aquí— se separó de repente de ella.

El gritito de sorpresa de la rubia quedó en su garganta cuando el pelirrosa cubrió su boca con la suya luego de tomarla del trasero y levantarse del mueble; no fue difícil, Lucy era liviana, encajaba perfectamente contra su cuerpo y de repente la idea de follarla de pie, con ella rodeando fuertemente su cintura se hiso jodidamente tentadora. Atravesó el corredor, su habitación y la dejó sobre el mullido colchón, con el cabello rubio esparcido sobre sus rojas sabanas. Los labios de Salamander recorrieron del níveo cuello hasta el escote de la camisa, empezó a desabotonar lentamente y luego tiró, haciendo que los últimos botones salieran disparados.

—Mierda, Luce, estás a tiempo— no le quitó la camisa, solamente quedó con los pliegues entre sus dedos para poder observarla al rostro, ver aquellos ojos chocolates. —Si logro ver esas hermosas tetas no saldrás de aquí hasta que te folle duro— prometió con voz salvaje, ronca.

—¿Quién dice que quiero salir de aquí?— las palabras de ella lo dejaron sin aliento. —Demuéstrame lo que tienes, Salamander— aún hecha un mar de nervios y sintiendo como el rostro se le calentaba por sus atrevidas palabras, lo retó.

Necesitaba tener algo agradable a lo cual sostenerse como si su vida dependiese de ello, desde los diez años todas las cosas hermosas para ella le fueron arrebatadas, luego empezó su infierno, Natsu era todo lo que no debería querer, él era malo, peligroso, pero muy dentro de sí sabía que era el único capaz de darle algo en lo que confiar y aferrarse.

—Diablos, bebé— la besó, profundo, salvaje. Quería aquella boca, fundirse con ella, quería tener todo de Lucy, no importaba que otros la habían tenido, la quería, la quería mucho más de la mísera lujuria sexual, Lucy se había metido bajo su piel, bajo su carne y la iba a tener.

La lengua del pelirrosa se hundió en su boca, sus manos apretaron los pechos sobre la camisa y luego se separó para poder mirar tan hermosa parte del cuerpo de la chica la cual había imaginado más de una vez chupar. Mierda, Lucy era perfecta, sabía que no tenía ningún gramo de grasa, solamente tenía…se humedeció los labios con la punta de la lengua, unos hermosos pechos, hermosos y sonrosados pezones.

—Jodidamente hermosa— susurró con fascinación, justo antes de inclinar la boca sobre unos de sus pechos y dejar un golpecito sobre unos de aquellos jugosos y sonrosados pezones.

Lucy se arqueó, presa de una nueva y deliciosa sensación, nunca había sentido algo como aquello. Tomó un puñado de sábanas mientras húmedos y pequeños gemidos salían de su boca.

—Natsu.

Con los ojos verdes oscuros por la excitación y la lengua jugando con aquel lindo pezón, observaba el sonrosado rostro de la rubia. Lucy era muy sensible, nunca había estado con alguien a quien solamente una pequeña caricia sobre los pechos la pondría en aquel estado. Era adorable.

—Dime— sopló aire, húmedo, caliente sobre el rosado pezón. —¿Qué sucede, Luce?— ponerla en aquel estado le había afectado completamente. Estaba duro, su polla se estremecía contra su cremallera, pidiendo ser liberada.

—Por favor— suplicó, arqueando la espalda al él nuevamente frotar la lengua contra su sensible montículo.

—¿Por favor qué, Luce?— separó los labios, tomó el pezón entre estos y sorbió, solamente un poco y lo necesario para hacerla estremecer. —Me gustan tus pezones, Luce. Son pequeños, rosados y sensibles nena.

Las grandes manos del chico fueron sobre sus pechos, rodeándolos para luego con ambos dedos pulgares empezar a frotar los rosados pezones, burlándolos.

Lucy jadeó, aquello era bueno, sus pechos se sentían pesados y sensibles.

—No me has dicho lo que quieres— susurraba mientras besaba el plano y perfecto vientre con húmedos besos, su lengua mojó y recorrió su piel, mientras sus manos no se apartaban de sus pechos y sus dedos no dejaban de frotar los duros pezones. —¿Dónde quieres mi boca, Luce? ¿Chupando tus lindos pezones o chupando tu dulce coño?

Ella no sabía lo que quería, solamente necesitaba que hiciera algo, su bajo vientre estaba en llamas, las caricias sobre sus pechos eran caricias directas sobre su entrepierna, sentía como algo húmedo la invadía en aquella parte de su cuerpo y se sentía completamente avergonzada.

En el momento que el pelirrosa amasó sus pechos y luego entre sus dedos índice y pulgar tomaba sus pezones, sintió como algo explotaba dentro de su cuerpo. Natsu se separó de ella, completamente sorprendido y confuso. El cuerpo de la rubia se había arqueado bajo él, había gemido como si acabara de tener un orgasmo. Observó el sonrojado y agitado rostro, Lucy respiraba erráticamente por la boca, los ojos apretados, las manos sosteniéndose contra las sábanas, por todas las putas, Lucy se había corrido, había terminado cuando tiró de los pequeños pezones mientras lamía su vientre. La confusión lo embargó, aquella reacción no era para una chica que había estado jugando con chicos, no, esa reacción era diferente.

—Luce…— la llamó, intentando que le mirase. —¿Qué diablos sucede?

La rubia abrió los ojos, avergonzada pero no se intimidó, se irguió hasta poder rodear al pelirrosa del cuello y acercarlo a su boca y besarlo.

—Te necesito— susurró contra sus labios. —No preguntes, solamente hazlo.

—Me volverás loco— susurró, uniendo sus bocas. La besó rápido, hurgando entre sus labios, jugando con su lengua para luego ir sobre su cuello, besar y volver sobre sus pechos, nuevamente volvió a frotar la lengua, jugando y luego rodeando el pezón con sus labios para sorber hacia el húmedo calor de su boca.

No sentía nada, no era capaz de sentir otra cosa que no fuese la boca que chupaba primero unos de sus pechos y luego del otro, sin detenerse. Aquello era tan diferente, tan nuevo. Unas de sus manos se deslizó por el vientre, haciéndola contraerse y luego introduciéndose por el frente de las braguitas.

Jadeó, ronco, salvaje y completamente excitado cuando deslizó dos de sus dedos por sus pliegues, estaba húmeda, completamente húmeda, como una rosa recién rociada del rocío mañanero.

—Luce— gruñó contra su pecho antes de empezar a mordisquear el rosado pezón.

Los largos y masculinos dedos se deslizaron sobre la húmeda carne, ignorando completamente el reguardado capullo rosado de su clítoris.

Lucy arqueó la pelvis, buscando un íntimo toque y el pelirrosa aprovechó la oportunidad, rodeó la húmeda entrada y deslizó unos de sus dedos. Un pozo húmedo, estrecho y lleno de deliciosa crema, fue aquello que sintió cuando las paredes del sexo de la rubia empezaron a rodear su dedo.

Sintió como una sensación aún más intensa y caliente que la anterior empezaba a sacudir su cuerpo, su cuerpo vibró, algo explotaría a su alrededor, algo demasiado fuerte, algo que no sería capaz de resistir y se asustó, intentó alejar su entrepierna de la mano que se había colado bajo sus bragas y ahora la sostenía de aquel lugar tan íntimo. Los gemidos se hicieron más intensos, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero su cuerpo se sentía bien, preparado para una intensa explosión.

Escuchaba los gemidos mientras no dejaba sus pechos o su apretado coño, y luego escuchaba unos gemidos envueltos en sollozos. ¿Estaba llorando? ¿Deseaba correrse tanto que lloraba? Dejó el húmedo y aún más sonrosado pezón, se separó de ella lo suficiente como para separar las manos de su cuerpo y llevarse los dedos que antes estuvieron sobre sus mojados pliegues hasta la boca, chupando su dulce sabor.

—Es lo mejor que he probado, Luce. Eres dulce, nena.

Ella abrió los ojos. Aquellos ojos chocolates, empañados por el deseo y lágrimas le robaron el aliento.

—Por…f…favor..— sollozo la rubia, sorprendiéndolo.

—Mi pobre bebé— susurró al frotar su mejilla. —Haré que termines duro, nena. Comeré cada deliciosa gota de tu dulce coño— prometió.

Justo cuando pensó que todo explotaría Natsu se había separado de ella, observado y frotado la mejilla. Su cabeza era un mar de confusión y su cuerpo de sensaciones. Necesitaba sentir que su cuerpo era capaz de sentir placer, de sentir algo más que miedo a los hombres o asco hacia sí misma. Salamander nuevamente se inclinó, esta vez deslizó los dedos bajo el elástico de sus bragas y tiró hacia sus rodillas, quitándoselas completamente. No se sorprendió con aquellas hebras como rayos de sol, imaginaba que Lucy era completamente rubia. Lucy era hermosa, sonrosada, húmeda y con vellos rubios.

—Te haré sentir mejor, bebé.

Un incontrolable y profundo gemido abandonó su boca cuando sintió como la lengua del chico la lamía en aquella parte de su cuerpo. Dulce, cremosa y deliciosa, así la sintió; con la lengua recorrió los mojados pliegues, tomando toda la deliciosa crema que ella le ofrecía.

Mientras su lengua y boca la devoraban, para luego tomarla de los muslos y separarla completamente, su lengua fue sobre el sonrosado capullo que reguardaba su clítoris, lamió y luego tomó entre sus labios, chupando. Lucy se arqueó, chilló y nuevamente fue presa de aquella caliente sensación, agitada, con la respiración entrecortada y los ojos apretados mientras unas silenciosas lágrimas se deslizaban por la esquina de sus ojos, sintió que todo a su alrededor explotaba una y otra vez mientras Natsu seguía entre sus piernas.

—Diablos, haces el sonido más sexy cuando terminas, nena.

Se sintió mareada cuando abrió los ojos y lo encontró sobre su cuerpo, saboreándose los labios y con la mirada oscurecida.

—Voy a llenar ese dulce coño, bebé.

Algo entre sus piernas empujó contra ella, y fue entonces que notó, Natsu estaba completamente desnudo, su erección empujando contra sus mojados pliegues.

Estiró una mano sobre la mesita de noche y buscó en el cajón, buscando un preservativo y juró que mataría a Jellal. Puto. Ese hijo de puta no solamente tomaba sus preservativos, sino que no tenía la puta decencia de comprar y dejar algunos en su cajón. Lo mataría.

Sus oscura mirada fue al rostro de la rubia, ella lo no miraba, Lucy observaba su desnudo torso con fascinación, unas de sus pequeñas manos fue sobre sus bíceps, acariciando, demorándose en recorrer sus duros músculos como si fuese una especie de arte preciosa y única.

—Eres hermoso— susurró ella con voz ronca. En cualquier momento se rompería. —Si fuera lo que quieres, me hubiese gustado solamente estar contigo, que seas mi único— las palabras de la rubia fueron como agua helada, ella estaba hablando de su pasado en aquellos momentos, en aquel momento que estaban juntos ella hablaba de su pasado.

—No hagas esto, Luce, no lo hagas— su voz fue fuerte.

—Shhh— lo calló, sus grandes ojos chocolates se encontraron con la oscura mirada de él y estirando el cuello, unió sus labios en un lento beso mientras las lágrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas. —Yo no quería— susurró contra sus labios. Natsu no le respondía, estaba quieto y ahora frío con lo que le acababa de decir.

¿Habían abusado de ella?

—Tenía sueños, quería a mi príncipe azul, que me llevara en su caballo a su castillo, vivir nuestro felices para siempre— ella seguía hablando. —Pero luego supe que eso no podía ser, ningún hombre iba a querer a una chica como yo, nadie podría querer a alguien dañada— se limpió las lágrimas cuando se apartó de los labios del chico para que pudiesen observarse. —Sé que solamente quieres mi cuerpo— sonrió con amargura. —Pero contigo me siento segura, aún cuando sé que no debería, siento que si me besas estará bien, será lo correcto.

—Cállate— no podía seguir escuchándola, escuchar el desprecio hacía sí misa mientras hablaba no le gustó. Se inclinó, buscó sus labios y la besó. Solamente necesitaba besarla, dejar de escucharla, dejar de escuchar como la habían dañado.

Giraron en la cama y ella terminó sobre su duro cuerpo, su pequeño cuerpo se adaptaba de manera perfecta al suyo. Los besos fueron largos y porqué no, también fueron dulces y tiernos, algo que el pelirrosa no sabía que existía. Cuando los minutos pasaron y la rubia sobre su cuerpo se relajó, supo que se había quedado dormida.

No lo entendía, no entendía nada. Lucy era diferente, le acababa prácticamente decir que la habían abusado pero algo le decía que había más, mucho más y jodidamente él averiguaría de que se trataba todo. Con cuidado dejó la rubia sobre el colchón y la almohada, observó su rostro, sus pálidas mejillas, su rosada boca.

—Creo que estaré jodido— susurró mientras la observaba y luego se inclinaba y planteaba un beso en aquella rosada boca. Era dulce, única y él quería mucho más. Apartó un rubio mechón de su frente, se incorporó en la cama y salió de esta.

Tomó una rápida ducha para regresar a la cama junto a la rubia. Estaba rompiendo todo los parámetros con Lucy, era algo que no hacía, ni siquiera había tenido esas reacciones con Levy, no, aquello fue más otra cosa, aún cuando deseó cuidar y proteger a la peli azul, Lucy estaba moviendo algo en su interior que no tenía idea de que existiera.

—No, Dragneel, no te conviertas en Jellal y Zeref— se dijo luego de colocarse unos pantalones largos del pijama para luego entrar a la cama y acostarse al lado de ella. La acercó a su cuerpo y le fascino el como ella buscó su calor.

**…****000…**

Observó la melena rubia desde su posición. Lucy permanecía entre sus brazos, durmiendo plácidamente, dándole la espalda mientras la sostenía por detrás, sintiendo su redondo culo contra su entrepierna. Había despertado minutos atrás, Lucy se había frotado contra él como una pequeña gatita la cual buscara calor. Dormir con Lucy completamente desnuda entre sus brazos había sido bueno, no dormía con chicas, las follaba y se marchaba, nada más, aquello había sido diferente.

Salió de la cama, buscando no despertara y fue hasta el baño donde se lavó los dientes para luego ir a la cocina.

—¿Otra vez?— fue la pregunta burlona de Jellal cuando lo vio acercarse entre bostezos y ver la erección bajo los pantalones de su primo.

—¿Podrían no hacer tanto escándalo al llegar en la madrugada?— lo ignoró. Se acercó al refrigerador y sacó un cartón de leche.

Mientras dormía con Lucy entre sus brazos, cuatro horas atrás había escuchado a su primo y su novia entrar, completamente borrachos. Había escuchado los gemidos y luego como estos se hacían menos audibles, confirmándole que no habían estado tan borrachos como para follar en el mueble o en algún lugar del apartamento. Observó a Jellal, éste no dijo nada, solamente bajó la mirada y Natsu lo supo. Esto apestaba.

—¿Quieres hablarlo?— preguntó.

—No, sólo déjalo, Nat. No es un buen momento.

—¿Se lo dirás?

—No sé qué mierda sucede, pensaba que con ella era diferente.

—Es diferente, la amas— vertió un poco de leche en un vaso y dio un sorbo.

—No sé, Nat, quizás estoy tan o más jodido que Siegrain.

—Claro, más jodido que Siegrain. No me jodas con esa mierda. No eres tú quien se mete con las mujeres de tus hermanos.

El peliazul no dijo nada. Siegrain era su jodido mellizo, el único jodido Dragneel que parecía importarle que la sangre era más pesada que el agua.

—Luce está en mi habitación— dijo volviendo a dar un sorbo de su vas.

El peliazul lo miró sorprendido.

—¿Qué dijiste?— preguntó con incredulidad. —La follaste.

—No, no la follé— se defendió. Se había puesto serio.

—¿Quieres que te crea?

—No me importa si no lo haces— de repente el ambiente se había puesto tenso e incómodo entre ambos.

—No lastimes a Lucy.

Sintió rabia en sus entrañas al escuchar a su primo. Tuvo que morderse el interior de la mejilla para no decir algo que se arrepentiría más tarde, decirle aquello sería un golpe bajo, podía aguantar la mierda que su primo le lanzaba, después de todo, él no estaba enamorado de Lucy, sin embargo le estaba jodiendo que Jellal se lo estuviese recordando a cada segundo, recordándole que era una mierda.

—No es lo que estás imaginando— cortó con voz seca.

—¿No?— levantó una ceja. —Dices que Lucy está en tu habitación, te conozco, no traes chicas al apartamento, no amaneces con chicas, solamente las follas.

—¿Es la amiga de tu novia, no?— se defendió. —Claro, supongo que era mucho mejor que el pendejo de Loke se la follara en alguna esquina en aquella fiesta— apretó los puños, enojado. Había pasado una puta noche, luego ido a por Lucy y llevarla al apartamento y terminar casi follándola, aquello había sido lo mejor de su noche, y ahora Jellal pretendía arruinárselo.

El peliazul no dijo nada, no tenía argumentos, no tenía derechos y tampoco le gustaría que Lucy terminara involucrada con un tipo como Loke.

Unos delicados pasos los obligó a mirar sobre sus hombros, Lucy. Estaba con la misma camisa de Salamander, descalza, hebras doradas sobre sus hombros, ojos somnolientos y putamente hermosa.

—Buenos días— su voz salió adormilada.

—Hola— saludó un tenso Jellal. Natsu acababa de decirle que no se había acostado con ella, era un maldito, claro que lo había hecho. Conocía aquel aspecto mañanero.

Salamander no respondió, solamente volvió a dejar el cartón de leche en el refrigerador y tomó su vaso de leche para ir hasta los muebles. Encendió el televisor.

Natsu ni la miró, pasó de ella como si nada, como sino hubiese sucedido nada la noche anterior y aquello le dolió.

—Necesito regresar a Fairy Hill— dijo, su pecho se sentía vacío y pesado a la vez. —Anoche me sentí mal, Natsu me ayudó— mintió avergonzada. Tonta, se había comportado como una tonta, había bajado la guardia y ahora su corazón empezaba a doler por el frío rechazo de Salamander. —¿Puedes llevarme?

Jellal la observó y luego miró a su primo quien parecía indiferente ante todo.

—Claro— dijo con desconfianza. Definitivamente, algo había sucedido entre esos dos.

La rubia regresó a la habitación, dolida, lastimada. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y se las apartó con coraje. Tonta, mil veces tonta. La puerta de la habitación se abrió segundos después y entró Natsu.

—No saldrás vestida así— dijo entre dientes cuando vio como ella tomaba el disfraz de la noche anterior.

—Ese no es tu problema.

—Luce…

—Fue un error— bajó la mirada.

—¿Qué?— abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

—Lo de anoche, fue un error. Tú estabas tomado, yo me sentía sensible.

Quiso gritarle lo puta que se escuchaba, que la madrugada anterior había sido muchas cosas, pero no un error, pero no lo hizo, la miró con dureza y las crueles palabras de ella regresaron a su mente. Lucy era como él, le gustaba divertirse con los chicos.

—Por Erza y por Jellal, es mejor que nos llevemos bien. Seamos amigo, pero esta vez amigos bien.

No podía creer que la dulce y sonrojada Lucy de la madrugada ahora le decía aquellas palabras. Diablos.

—Bien— aceptó. Si ella así lo quería, así lo tendría, si no era importante para ella para él mucho menos.

—Yo…— se mordisqueó el labio. —Lo que sucedió, me gustaría que nadie lo supiera— dijo avergonzada.

—Claro, si soy bueno para casi follar a una puta con actitud de virgen, soy bueno para guardar su secreto— su voz fue dura. Lucy se estaba comportando como una puta, se estaba comportando como él cuando se acostaba con una chica y la dejaba horas después, no mostraba interés o sentimientos. —Nadie sabrá tu secreto o lo que sucedió aquí en la madrugada.

Su pecho dolió cuando el pelirrosa salió de la habitación tras llevarse su celular de la mesita de noche. Cuando Lucy volvió a salir de la habitación, con el mismo disfraz de la noche anterior, supo que le valía una puta mierda lo que hubo sucedido entre ellos, ella no era diferente a ninguna que no conoció antes, era una perra, una puta con actitud extraña pero igualmente puta.

Cuando Jellal se marchó con Lucy, tuvo deseos que tirar todo el apartamento, estaba enojado, furioso. Mierda, anoche se había comportado como un maldito cabrón celoso, posesivo, había ido a por ella, se la había llevado, no soportaba la idea de que Loke u otro la pudieran tener, que pudieran coquetear con ella, él quería eso, lo deseaba, pero diablos, ahora sabía que había hecho una estupidez, se había dejado llevar por sus impulsos, no le debería importar ni una mierda que Lucy se acostara con quien quisiera.

Alguien tocó la puerta y no le quedó de otra que abrir. Su hermano.

—Sea lo que sea que tienes, no tienes buen aspecto, parece que explotará— fue lo que dijo el moreno al ver el rostro de su hermano.

Natsu se encogió de hombros y se echó hacia un lado para permitirle pasar.

—¿Qué sucede?— preguntó curioso al ver como el pelirrosa iba al mueble y se sentaba, parecía no querer hablar. —Problemas con alguna chica— se sentó a su lado.

—Es con Jellal— no sabía con exactitud con quien era su problema.

—¿Con Jellal?— arqueó una ceja. Natsu y Jellal siempre se habían llevado bien, por eso habían decidido vivir juntos.

—Se está comportando como un psicópata— o eso le parecía.

—Ya veo. Esa chica llamada Erza le ha pegado muy en serio— suspiró. —No quiere que te metas con la amiga de ella— Natsu lo miró, sorprendido. — No me lo dijo directamente, pero está aterrado que te puedas meter con esa chica, piensa que lo joderás todo y su relación con Erza se vería afectada.

—Sí, ya sé que sabe que soy una mierda— no se sorprendió al escuchar a su hermano.

—Yo no lo creo— sonrió Zeref. —Eres mi hermanito, Nat— Natsu lo miró. —Yo sé que no eres una mierda, por lo menos no una completamente perdida, no quieres comprometerte, es normal, la mayoría de chicas que andan por ahí tampoco quieren eso y las que sí, son difíciles de encontrar. Jellal encuentra a ésta chica que lo pone de cabeza, tiene una amiga y tú estás interesado en esa amiga, no veo el problema.

—Que no sé si estoy interesado en ella— aceptó. —Mierda— se puso de pie y con diversión el moreno vio cómo empezó a caminar de un lado a otro, su hermano estaba completamente confundido. —Anoche la traje aquí, casi me la follo, pero se puso sentimental, sacó toda…— no le había comentado nada a su hermano. —No es virgen, a ella le gusta follar con los chicos.

—¡Oh diablos!— exclamó. —Y eso ha sacado lo cavernícola en ti— y de eso sabía, porque cuando estuvo con Mavis la primera vez, no pudo imaginarla con otro hombre, ella era suya, completamente suya.

—Me da a entender que es una puta y luego me confunde diciéndome que no quería— gruñó. —No quiere que nadie sepa lo sucedido, ahora quiere que seamos _amigos_— esto último lo dijo con asco. —Quiere ignorar todo lo sucedido.

—¿Cómo te sientes respecto a esa parte de su vida?— preguntó cuidadosamente.

—No sé, quiero golpear a alguien, me siento jodidamente enojado y sé que no tengo derecho— el moreno lo observó mientras hablaba notando que mientras su hermano le decía aquello el dolor estaba en sus palabras.

—¿Por qué te interesa tanto, Nat? Nunca te interesó la virginidad de las chicas, ni siquiera pensabas que Levy fuese virgen.

—¡No sé!— exclamó. —Pero me molesta, me molesta que ya fue tocada por otros, es incómodo, no dejo de pensar como la pudieron tener, me estoy jodidamente volviendo loco. No menciones a esa perra— dijo con seriedad.

—Estás completamente celoso— suspiró. —Si te soy sincero, me gustaba que no tuvieses esa fijación por las chicas, no quería que fueras como yo— sí, porque Zeref siempre pensó que la única mujer que merecía su corazón tendría que ser pura y exclusiva para él, exactamente fueron esos pensamientos que lo llevaron a acercarse a Mavis.

Mavis estaba algo loca según todos en la universidad y los rumores se hicieron más fuertes cuando en una fiesta de fraternidad un chico había intentado pasarse de listo con ella y lo había rechazo, no solamente eso sino que hizo un escándalo, el día después, todas las paredes de la universidad tenían carteles con un foto de ella y frases proclamando que la virginidad no se le tenía que dar a cualquier chico, aquello había llamado la atención del moreno y lo que empezó como querer meterse en sus bragas terminó con Mavis como dueña de su corazón.

—No quiero esto, es una puta mierda. Ella no debería interesarme.

—Entiendo pero quizás para ella no es algo fácil— si ella le había dicho que le gustaba divertirse con los chicos, no veía porqué podría tomar esa actitud con su hermano, mas tenía que tranquilizar a Natsu.

—¿De qué lado estás?— espetó.

—Carajo, Nat, siempre estaré de tu lado pero tienes que ver las cosas que no quieres ver. Seguramente se sienta confundida— dijo.

—Le di oportunidad, ella no me detuvo— se defendió.

—¿Qué tanto le hiciste, pervertido?— preguntó divertido.

—Seguramente cosas que le has hecho a Mavis pero mucho mejor— sonrió.

—Todo un pervertido.

—Jellal me está encabronando.

El moreno observó a su hermano. Natsu nunca se había puesto serio con ninguna chica, aún cuando había estado con aquella chica, nunca estuvo seguro que su hermano realmente la amara, el sexo seguramente era caliente como el infiernos, la pasaban bien pero nunca vio en su hermano aquel toque especial que convertía los sentimientos en amor. Estaba diferente y era la primera vez que lo veía en ese estado, parecía ansioso.

—Dime algo, Nat— su hermano lo miró. —¿Es guapa esa chica?

El pelirrosa arqueó una ceja. ¿Guapa? Mierda, Lucy era mucho más que guapa, era una pequeña cosita hermosa. La imagen de ella, sonrojada y con su rubia melena esparcida sobre su almohada era una imagen que se le había grabado en la cabeza, no había esperado aquello, no que fuera tan putamente hermosa.

—Es una cosita hermosa— gruñó. No mentiría.

—¡Diablos, Nat!— exclamó fascinado. Se puso de pie y se acercó a su hermano. —No diré que estás enamorado, capullo, pero eso es lo más lindo que te he escuchado decir jamás hacia una chica.

—¿Crees que sea solamente por qué me la quiera follar?— estaba confundido desde la madrugada. Se quería follar a Lucy, por toda la mierda que quería, pero también no sabía cómo apartar aquellas palabras de su cabeza, anoche cuando la tuvo entre sus brazos fue diferente, había olvidado todo, solamente eran él y ella.

—Cuándo dijiste que ella no te detuvo, fuiste tú quien te detuviste?

—No pude seguir, diablos, se veía demasiado frágil, dañada. Estaba caliente como el infierno pero no la pude follar, la quiero para mí, ser su único hombre— cuando aquellas palabras salieron por su boca su pecho se agitó, aquello nunca sería posible.

—Serás un puto cavernícola, Nat— sonrió. —Estás siendo posesivo con ella y aún no tienen nada. Creo que te tiene jodidamente confundido, no es a lo que estás acostumbrado y a diferencia de Jellal, creo que puedes tener algo con ésta chica, y esta vez, realmente abrirte con una personaja.

—Me niego a convertirme en una puta como tú o Jellal— el moreno negó con la cabeza al encaminarse hacia la cocina.

—No soy una puta— dijo divertido. —Solamente que no puedo seguir siendo un puto cuando amo a Mavis.

—¿Cómo sabes que la amas y no es un profundo deseos de follarla durante una temporada— preguntó curioso al sentarse en la barra mientras su hermano abría el refrigerador y se servía algo de jugo.

—Porque ya la he follado en todas las posiciones posibles y aún sigo caliente y deseoso— se burló. —No, en serio. Sé que la amo porqué sigo siendo el mismo, ella me acepta con mis defectos, y aunque sigo siendo un cabrón, no puedo imaginarme con otra mujer como lo hacía antes, Mavis se convirtió en la única mujer con la que quiero compartir mi cama y mi futuro.

—No quiero eso— dijo incómodo.

—Quien sabe. Nunca lo has tenido— lo último lo recalcó y su hermano no protestó. —No puedes no quererlo cuando no sabes lo que es. Si esa chica te gustó tanto como para traerla al apartamento y luego no follarla cuando tuviste oportunidad, puede ser que quieras más que follarla una noche.

—Es complicado, no sé si pueda con esto. Hay una parte de mí que prohíbe juzgarla pero otra parte no quiere estar involucrada con ella— habló con derrota. —¿Soportarías qué algo le suceda a Mavis?— su hermano lo miró. —Vez en lo que se convirtió Igneel.

—Sí, toda una mierda, pero se arregló, Nat— le recordó. —La pérdida de mamá fue un golpe muy duro para Igneel, no estaba preparado para educar a dos hijos solos.

—No nos crío, prácticamente tú hiciste todo el trabajo.

—Eres mi hermanito, capullo, no me arrepiento, papá estuvo en una profunda depresión, solamente necesitaba ayuda. ¿Intentas reclamarle algo?

—No, el viejo hiso un buen trabajo— aceptó.

—Sí— sonrió. —Espera— arqueó una ceja. —¿Crees que eres como Igneel?— preguntó con incredulidad. —Coño, Nat. Eres un cerebrito, aún bajo todo ese carácter, tomas las cosas en serio cuando lo ameritan, no eres la mierda que todos creen, yo lo sé, papá lo sabe y Jellal también, y esa chica seguramente ha notado algo en ti.

—No sé. Es ridículo que se hundiera en el alcohol luego de perder a mamá y que luego de años saliese porque se vio las pelotas y vio el asco en el cual se había convertido— sí, su padre se había convertido en lo más parecido a un alcólico que conoció, las únicas veces cuando estaba sobrio era durante las horas de trabajo.

—No seas tan duro— recriminó. —Pensaba que habíamos tenido esta plática. Papá amaba a mamá, tú estabas muy pequeño cuando todo sucedió, pero realmente la amaba, por eso no pudo soportar que todo se fuera a la mierda cuando pasó aquello.

—Es una pendejada.

—¿No serás que sí eres como Igneel? Quizás pienses que te volverías una mierda si te enamoras y luego pierdes a la mujer que amas— bingo, Zeref acababa de dar justo en el clavo y odió a su hermano por eso. —No es una pendejada, Nat, si perdiera a Mavis sin la oportunidad de nunca poderla ver nuevamente, si me la arrebataran de mis brazos y terminaran con su vida, me volvería una mierda.

El pelirrosa observó a su hermano sorprendido.

—Quieres a esa chica, capullo, no te sentirías así sino fuese así. No creo que Jellal piense que la lastimará, piensa que hará una putada con Erza donde Lucy y tú terminarán arruinados— observó cómo su hermano se quedaba pensativo. —Sé que quizás piensas que quisiste a Levy, pero nunca te vi cómo te estoy viendo ah….

—Levy regresó— interrumpió a su hermano.

—¿Y qué quiere la puta?— Levy nunca fue santa de devoción del moreno pero la hubo aceptado como la chica de su hermano, Levy era diferente, se hubo convertido en la primera y única novia que había tenido su hermano, Natsu la llevaba a los compartir familiares, su hermano parecía feliz pero nunca lo vio la felicidad que tenía con Levy, lo de Natsu y Levy era intenso, pero no era amor.

—Se ha acercado a mi varias veces, quiere volver conmigo.

—Jodida mierda— exclamó el moreno. —¿La perdonaste?

—No sé, pero no me interesa regresar con ella.

—Un Dragneel no perdona cosas así— sonrió su hermano mientras le daba una palmadita en la espalda. —Jellal dejará de estar paranoico, ya lo verás…

—Lo hizo de nuevo— soltó y el pelinegro lo miró sorprendido.

—¡Oh diablos!— fue todo lo que pudo decir al escuchar a su hermano.

Unos toques en la puerta obligaron al pelirrosa acercarse y abrirla. Había un chico alto, complexión musculosa y cabellos azules.

—¡Hijo de puta!— exclamó Natsu y ambos compartieron un abrazo.

—Así no saludas a tu primo favorito— sonrió el recién llegado cuando ambos se separaron y el chico le permitió entrar.

—El pequeño Mystogan— saludó Zeref acercándose al peliazul y al igual que su hermano, lo abrazó.

—Espero que no hayan metido a nadie en mi habitación, sino, son putos muertos.

_**Continuará**_

* * *

El capítulo empieza caliente, señores, sí, con esa actitud de Natsu no esperen cositas muy lights, sería un insulto para esa actitud tan caliente que tiene nuestro pelirrosa y sí, era injusto que Natsu se acostará con Lucy cuando está como está. Sí, ahora es cuando viene más de jerza, y sí, no serán una pareja muy feliz ya verán su propio drama, aparece un nuevo personaje y es mencionado otro nuevo.

Bueno, les informo que empecé otra historia NaLu pero me debato entre subirla o esperar a terminar unas de las otras dos que tengo más avanzadas, no sé xDD.

Muchas gracias por los lindos reviews

**PczZitoO: **Sí, mientras todo vaya avanzando tomará giros nuevos, esa es la idea

**Casacg:** Gracias *0*.. aquí otro capítulo, espero que lo disfrutes y sea de tu agrado.

**Deicy:** Que bueno, espero que esté también te guste y disfrutes.

**Nalugruvia:** Natsu tiene la boca sucia, enojado dice puras basuras. ¿Confuso cuando se besaron? O.O

**Carlie-Chan:** No sé, sigo subiendo y escribiente las cosas que tengo desde que subí el fic la primera vez, dije que todo era más fuerte xDD. Pues lo que quiso decir fue que Natsu se acostó con Kinana y desde aquello no se ha vuelto a acostar con nadie más.

**Guest**: No, creo que Natsu tendrá que aceptar cosas, dejar de ser tan cavernícola antes de que sepa el pasado de Lucy, y sí, Natsu enoja algo con esa actitud y esperemos que cambie o lo acepte más fácilmente.

**Cynthia Yeidsumi Naroshi:** Espero que el capítulo te haya aclarado la duda que tienes, aunque ella no dijo exactamente que le sucedió, dio una idea.

**Sakura Dragneel Heartfilia**: xDDD Chica suertoda! Yo quiero uno 333


	9. Futura Dragneel

**Natsu no me pertenece, para mi mala suerte, FT es completa propiedad de Hiro, yo solamente juego con ese sexy pelirrosa y sus amigos.**

_Lucy Heartfilia__—_pensamientos o recuerdos

_"Natsu Dragneel_**"—** plática telefónica.

—

—

**Yo no soy mala**

**Capítulo 9:** Futura Dragneel

—

—

—¿No comerás?— le preguntó Erza al verla bajar el rostro. Estaba verde.

—No soportaría comer nada— se quejó.

—Pienso que es tonto. Siempre sales con la cara verde luego de esa clase, Lucy, deberías considerar estudiar algo más, eres buena en el diseño y organización— le recordó.

—No toquemos ese tema, por favor.

—No podrás esconderlo para siempre. No superarás nada metiéndote en la boca del lobo.

—¿Quién no superará nada?— interrumpió Jellal. Se acababa de acercar, junto con Salamander.

La rubia miró duramente a su amiga, acusándola.

—Hablábamos de una vieja amiga— dijo rápidamente Erza al su novio sentarse a su lado.

Desde lo sucedido con Natsu se habían empezado a tratar como amigos, era incomodo, ignorar lo que había sucedido, pero era lo mejor.

—¿Ya compraron su esmoquin?— preguntó con diversión la pelirroja.

Era el último día de universidad, las vacaciones de navidad empezaban. Zeref finalmente se casaba y tanto Natsu como Jellal estaban teniendo duro problema para meterse en algún tuxedo, Mavis, la cuñada del pelirrosa y futura Dragneel había amenazado con patear sus traseros sino iban a comprar el adecuado traje para su día especial. Esa rubia quería que todo fuese perfecto en su día.

—No— sonrió. Tomó una papa frita de la bandeja de Lucy y se la llevó a la boca. —Esa pequeña rubia nos pateará el culo— dijo divertido al masticar la papa frita.

—¿Quieren acompañarnos al salón?— le preguntó a su novia mientras dejaba un beso en su cuello.

—¿Ver cómo tíos duros como ustedes se humillan bailando vals? Claro— dijo con completa excitación su novia.

—Oigan, me adelantaré. A diferencia de ustedes, quiero conservar mis pelotas bajo mi pene— dijo un chico peliazul al acercarse.

Mystogan Dragneel. Era mellizo de Jellal, la pelirroja se había quedado con la boca abierta cuando se lo había presentado un mes atrás, sabía que Jellal tenía dos mellizos pero no sabía que se parecían tanto. Altos, musculosos y con la misma boca sucia, mas Mystogan era algo más tranquilo que su novio y Natsu, siempre cargaba una laptop y según su novio, su hermano era un cerebro el cual el gobierno deseaba para ellos, solamente eso podía explicar que un estudiante llegado un mes atrás del extranjero pudo ser matriculado en la universidad al final del semestre.

—No puedo creer que Mavis tenga ese poder sobre un Dragneel— se burló con diversión de su hermano.

—No te preocupes, me reiré cuando llegues y esa pequeña pateadora de pelotas te patee— rió para luego despedirse agitando la mano y marcharse.

—¿Todos tienen esa boca?— preguntó la rubia, ganándose que ambos chicos la observaran.

—Y aún no has escuchado al que se va a casar— sonrió Erza.

—¿Vendrás con nosotros?— preguntó Jellal a la rubia.

Natsu observó a Lucy, desde lo sucedido un mes atrás no habían hablado de aquello, si ella lo podía ignorar, él también, no tenía que andar como perro tras una chica, no cuando muchas estaban tras él.

—No creo q…

—No te preocupes, Mavis solamente tiene mal carácter con los Dragneel, lo necesitas para poder controlar a uno— dijo con una risita.

Era incómodo estar cerca de Salamander, demasiado incomodo desde lo sucedido entre ambos. Natsu parecía estarlo tomando bastante bien. Se había enterado por Erza que estaba entrenando para una próxima pelea, según la pelirroja el pelirrosa se tomaba aquello bastante en serio, no tomaba, no hacía desarreglos y estaba completamente concentrado. Todos vieron como una chica se acercó y se inclinaba sobre el pelirrosa para dejar un beso en su cuello.

—Hola, muñeco— saludó con coquetería. —Elfman está haciendo una fiesta como cierre de semestre, me preguntaba si….— preguntó mientras deslizaba una mano por todo el torso del chico, tocando los duros y trabajado músculos.

Lucy observó aquello con los ojos oscurecido por la furia. La furia que la golpeó la dejó fría y sin aliento. No, aquello no podía estar sucediendo, no le interesaba lo que Natsu pudiese hacer con otras chicas, no le tenía que interesar. No tenía que importarle.

—Lo siento, guapa. Tengo asuntos pendientes— susurró, tomando la mano de la recién llegada cuando sus dedos rosaron los abdominales al final de la parte baja de su vientre, no necesitaba que su polla empezara a endurecerse cuando tenía que llevar su culo ante su cuñada dentro de unos minutos.

—Mmm, no es justo— dijo en un puchero. Natsu rió entre dientes con diversión al escuchar el berrinche.

—¿Cuándo te veré?...

Todos guardaron silencio cuando la rubia se puso de pie y recogió sus cosas. No, no necesitaba ver como Salamander no tenía decencia alguna mientras coqueteaba frente a sus narices. Erza rápidamente se puso de pie cuando su mejor amiga se alejó rápidamente con grandes zancadas.

—¡Lucy!— llamó pero la rubia no se detuvo, recorrió el pasillo rápidamente para salir del edificio e ir a los dormitorios. Las clases ya habían terminado, oficialmente empezaban las vacaciones de invierno. —¡Lucy, detent…— la tomó del hombro y la obligó a girar sobre sus talones y que la mirase. —¡Oh mierda!— fue la exclamación de la pelirroja al ver el rostro de su amiga.

Sorbió por la nariz, buscando detener las lágrimas que quemaban sus parpados pero no lo logró, estas empezaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas muy a su pesar.

—Lo odio— dijo con coraje, limpiándose las lágrimas. —Odio a ese puto de mierda— gruñó con odio.

Erza estaba completamente sorprendida, Lucy no había llorado desde que se conocieron, ni aún cuando hablaban por teléfono, siempre estaba fuerte, decidida y segura, ahora, ahora parecía una chica frágil y completamente perdida. Se mordió el labio inferior. Lucy estaba sintiendo cosas por Natsu.

—Te gusta— le dijo y vio como la rubia la miraba llena de sorpresa al detener sus manos con las cuales intentaba limpiarse el rostro. —Él te gusta.

—¡Claro que no!— gritó con sorpresa. El grito de la rubia llamó la atención de los estudiantes quienes caminaban por allí. —Es una estúpido, arrogante, puto, coqueto y…— jadeó mientras nuevas lágrimas amenazaban por volver a bañar sus mejillas.

—…y te mueve todo— terminó por ella. Habría aprendido a querer a Lucy como una hermana, la quería y confiaba en ella, pero no entendía porqué una persona tan hermosa por dentro y por fuera como ella ni siquiera había tenido un novio.

—¿Sucede algo?— interrumpió Jellal quien se acababa de acercar.

—Nop, Lucy y yo iremos a cambiarnos. ¿Nos recoge para ir con ustedes?— le preguntó dándole un rápido beso en los labios y apresurándose para evitar que la rubia hablase.

—Sí— aceptó el peliazul observando a la rubia. ¿Estaba llorando por Natsu estar con aquella otra chica? Se preguntó cuando su novia y la rubia se alejaron rápidamente.

El peliazul estaba tan perdido entre sus pensamientos que cuando una chica de cabellos azules se le acercó no lo notó. Levy observó a Jellal, de pie allí y decidió acercársele. Natsu peleaba dentro de poco y estaba dispuesta a ir, no seguiría perdiendo el tiempo el tiempo, recuperaría a su chico.

—¿Dónde está Natsu?

Jellal arqueó una ceja mientras observaba a la chica.

—¿Sabes que Natsu no quiere saber nada de ti, verdad?— le preguntó, obligándola a recordar aquello.

—No te metas, esto no es asunto tuyo, Jellal.

—¿No?— se burló. —Es mi jodida sangre, Levy. Si le hacen una mierda es como si me la hicieran a mi.

—Yo no le hic…

—¿Qué no te comportaste como una perra? Recuerdo que te paseaste con ese Gajeel en la arena.

—Tú no entiendes ni una mierda.

—Tan poco me interesa. Aléjate de Natsu y si lo que te interesa es si está afectado con que regresarás, no, no lo está. Ni siquiera se vio afectado luego de una semana que te marcharas…

—Él me quiere— lo interrumpió.

—Te quería, pasado.

—Entonces haré que me quiera nuevamente.

Jellal sonrió, si Levy hubiese conocido más a Natsu no hubiese querido iniciar una batalla inclinada solamente hacia un lado.

—Mira, te daré un consejo y sólo es porqué antes de hacer esa mierda fuiste una buena chica. Él no te dará una segunda oportunidad, los Dragneel no hacen eso, si traicionas, lo volverás a hacer— dijo aquello decidió alejarse.

—¿Ya dejaste de hacerlo?— las palabras de la peliazul obligaron al chico a detenerse rápidamente. —¿Ya no…

—Cierra la puta boca— gruñó entre dientes.

Levy observó al chico. Jellal ya no parecía ni tranquilo ni relajado como minutos atrás, ahora estaba tenso, la mandíbula apretada y los puños en el mismo estado.

—No, lo sigues haciendo.

—No me conoces. No jodidamente intentes parecer que lo haces. Follaste a otro mientras estabas con mi primo, eres una jodida puta.

—¿Y ustedes son mejor que yo?— quería a Natsu, perderlo había sido su jodido más grande error pero no dejaría que Jellal la ofendiese. —Se les puede perdonar toda la mierda a un Dragneel pero éste no puede perdonar nada— se burló.

—Natsu nunca te engañó, estúpida. Nunca lo vi tan jodidamente fiel con una chica.

—No tienes idea de lo que sucedió— lo enfrentó. —No eres el único que ha pasado por mierda, la única diferencia es que la pasa desde hace tiempo y yo la empecé a pasar cuando estaba con Natsu.

—Aléjate, Levy. Eres mala noticias. Natsu está bien, te superó, no necesita de tu mierda nuevamente— escupió las palabras y se alejó rápidamente.

¿Erza lo sabía? No, no había manera de que lo supiese, si así fuese se habría alejado.

—¿Qué sucede?— quiso saber Natsu. Cuando se había desecho de la chica había salido tras su primo.

Jellal no habló, simplemente intentó evitar a su primo. Necesita algo, lo necesitaba jodidamente mucho. Necesitaba sentir seguridad, confianza.

—No, jodidamente no lo harás— le arrebató el teléfono cuando el peliazul lo buscó en su bolsillo, buscaba entre sus contactos y se llevaba el aparato al oído. —¿Qué diablos sucedido para que quieras hacer esa mierda?— le preguntó en un gruñido.

El peliazul se dejó caer sobre el piso hasta sentarse mientras apoyaba la espalda en la pared y el pelirrosa lo siguió.

—No puedo hacerlo, Nat. Estoy jodido, lo necesito— susurró con derrota.

—Llama a Erza, iremos a recogerla, ahora— le ordenó.

**…****000…**

Apenas atravesaron la puerta de cristal del salón de baile, quiso girar sobre sus talones y salir corriendo. Nunca tuvo que dejar que Erza la convenciese a aquello. La mirada de los recién llegados recorrieron el lugar, había una chica de cabellos chocolates bailando con un chico rubio, era alto y aún cuando ella también lo era, el chico la superaba fácilmente, cuando el chico la hizo girar observaron que estaba embarazada, un avanzado embarazo. Otra pareja estaba compuesta por Mystogan y otra chica de cabellos chocolates. También había un chico rubio bailando con una chica de cabellos plateados y otras parejas.

Lucy observó como una chica pequeña, delgada y largos cabellos rubios se separaba de un chico alto y moreno cuando notó la presencia de ellos y corrió a los brazos de Natsu quien la levantó y besó sonoramente su mejilla. Una punzada de disgusto la obligó a apartar la mirada de la tan íntima escena.

Mavis se había separado rápidamente de su prometido cuando sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los recién llegados y corrió hacia Natsu y Jellal, ambos la alzaron con facilidad y la saludaron con un beso en la mejilla.

—¡Oh Dios!— exclamó una de las chicas de cabellos chocolates. —Ahora mismo no me importa casarme contigo— le dijo a Salamander con una gran sonrisa.

—Cuando un puto crío es capaz de hacerle pensar esas cosas a tu novia, debes de mirarte la polla— habló Zeref con una sonrisa a unos de los chicos rubios. Musculoso, alto, con flequillos y ojos verdes.

—Entonces sino quiere que tu hermanito se quede sin descendencia, lo apartarás de mi chica.

—Supongo que eres Erza— sonrió Mavis al observar a la pelirroja. —Bienvenida a la familia— dijo en una risita.

—Muchas gracias— agradeció la pelirroja. La rubia parecía agradable, tenía el rostro y aire fresco pero cuando sus miradas se encontraban le dejaba claro que una niña no era.

—Ella es Lucy, la mejor amiga de Erza— presentó el peliazul.

Zeref observó a la rubia y segundos después observó a su hermano y sonrió con arrogancia.

—No putamente lo hagas— gruñó el pelirrosa al ver la sonrisa de su hermano.

—Un gusto, Lucy— saludó Mavis. —Él es mi prometido, Zeref, ellos dos son mis primos, Yuri y Laxus— señaló a ambos rubios. —Ellas son Zeira, mi mejor amiga, Cana su hermana pequeña, Mirajane…— señaló a la degunda la cual estaba de avanzado embarazo.

—¡Oh Dios, ella pretende presentarlos a todos!— exclamó Mystogan.

La rubia le sacó la lengua y se dispuso a seguir con las presentaciones o por lo menos esas eran sus intenciones antes de que su prometido le cubriese la boca con una mano y seguiere presentando a los demás rápidamente, Mavis era capaz de presentarlos a todos con apellido, direcciones y la importancia que tenían en su vida.

—¿Ya terminaron sus charlas, señorita Vermillion?— la oscura y escalofriante voz un hombre llamó su atención. El maestro de baile que le había conseguido su hermano mayor. Las clases de baile eran regalo de Laxus.

—¿Eres la chica de Natsu?— la pregunta de Cana la tomó por sorpresa y la dejó sin palabras. —Laxus no me dijo nada— le dijo en un puchero observando como el rubio bailaba con unas de las chicas.

—N..no soy su chica— se mordió el labio inferior, observando a los demás bailar, especialmente a Natsu y a la futura novia. Sintió una punzada de envidia al ver como el pelirrosa bailaba perfectamente junto a aquella pequeña rubia. Salamander no solamente era un chico rudo, parecía que estaba lleno de sorpresas.

—Pero te gusta— dijo sonriendo mientras se acariciaba el vientre. —Es un buen chico. Laxus se enteró que estaba embarazada por él. Pensaba que Laxus lo sabía y lo fue a golpear para que se hiciere responsable del bebé— Lucy la observó con completa atención. —Mi padre me corrió de la casa cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada, estaba en la universidad y Laxus, tuve que dejarla cuando mi padre dejó de pagarla y tuve que trabajar, Laxus no quiere, pero no quiero que cargue con todos los gastos, aún cuando tiene con qué hacerlo, no quiero ser una mantenida.

—¿Por qué me dices todo esto?— quiso saber.

—Porque sé que seremos buenas amigas— sonrió. —Laxus estudia en la noche y en él día trabaja. Cuando termine el embarazo regresaré a terminar de estudiar…

—¿Quieres bailar?— las interrumpió un chico de cabellos negros. Zeref.

—¡Dios, no, no confié en ningún Dragneel!— bromeó Cana.

—Solamente te perdono porque me harás tío— sonrió el moreno al inclinarse sobre la morena para poder tocarle el vientre.

—No te llevarás a mi nueva amiga, Dragneel.

—Oye, mi prometida se olvidó de mi cuando vio a mi hermano, entonces me llevaré a su chica— cuando el moreno le dedicó una sonrisa al decir aquellas palabras, sintió que el corazón le saltaba.

Cana suspiró, dándose por vencida.

—¿Bailas conmigo?— volvió a preguntar el moreno. Lucy lo observó y luego desvió su mirada hacia Salamander y la rubia, ellos nuevamente bailaban luego de un intercambio de pareja.

—Sí— aceptó, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a los demás junto al pelinegro.

—¿Eres la chica de Nat?— fue la pregunta que susurró el moreno cuando dejó cuidadosamente una mano en la cintura de la rubia mientras sostenía la otra entre la suya.

—No soy….

—No lo eres— terminó por ella. —¿Quieres serlo?

—…— se mordió el labio inferior. No, no quería serlo, pero no podía susurrar aquellas palabras.

—Si lo lastimas será una jodida mierda— ambos bailaban al compás de la lenta melodía. —Si lo quieres y no lo lastimarás, déjate llevar— fueron las últimas palabras del moreno cuando la hizo girar entre sus brazos y de repente ella se encontraba frente a Natsu. Habían cambiado de pareja.

Observó a la rubia, Lucy no quería ningún trato con él, no podía ser su jodido amigo, eso era una mierda. Gruñó y estaba por dar media vuelta y alejarse de allí para no bailar con ella pero ella lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo.

—Podemos…— de repente se sintió nerviosa y estúpida.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres?— preguntó con tono duro. Ella asintió al escucharlo, tenía miedo de que su voz la traicionara.

Salamander no necesitó más, deslizó la mano por la pequeña cintura femenina, rodeándola posesivamente y pegándola contra su cuerpo, nada de espacio entre ambos como había hecho mientras bailaba con su cuñada o mientras ella bailaba con su hermano, ellos no necesitaban esa distancia.

—Serás mía, Luce, para mí y lo sabes— le susurró. —No podrás correr por mucho tiempo. No quieres que sea tu amigo, no quiero que seas mi amiga. Quiero estar en tu cama, sobre, dentro de ti y tú también lo deseas— fueron las siguientes palabras de Salamander con las cuales se estremeció.

—Yo no…

—Sí, no quieres eso— ella dio un paso hacia atrás cuando escuchó la íntima risa del chico y se observaron a los ojos. —Quizás soy lo que quieres de manera inconsciente— aún cuando se observaban sin apartar la mirada del otro, seguían bailando la lenta melodía. —Quiero que estés en la boda de mi hermano y en mi pelea.

* * *

_**Continuará**_

Antes que nada. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, everybody. No sé que decir, ya presenté otros personajes, algunos solamente de nombre otros volverán a salir y tener más importancia que otros. Sí, personajes de FT Zero y debo decir que Yuri me encantó con Mavis, lástima que hasta ahora he visto Zero y ya tenía un Mavis and Zeref xDD…Y Zeira, se me pareció mucho a Cana, por ello las coloqué como hermanas y claro, mejor amiga de Mavis. Hasta aquí dejaré el capítulo, creo que hay muchas emociones de parte de Lucy.

_**¡Muchas gracias por los reviews!**_

**Kumikoson4:** También lo creo, y aparece que Lucy no está tan firme con que no le gusta nuestro pelirrosa. Sí, mellizos los son tres. Siempre solamente dos gemelos, hay que recordar que en la ova donde van a la escuela aparecen Mystogan, Jellal y el clon que Jellal creó para con el consejo.

**Guest:** No sabía que diese lastima O.O…Bueno, me gusta crear chicas inocentes y luchadoras, a mi lejos de esta Lucy parecer inocente la encuentro algo perra por no aceptar lo que quiere xDD…Cuando se vaya revelando lo que le sucedió a Lucy, creo que ahí si me matarás por el trauma u.u. No creo que lo suba hasta tener alguno terminado o en los últimos capítulos.

**Claudia:** Sí, ya Jerza ya empezó en este capítulo, aunque algo poco claro, pero prometo que se irá aclarando y hasta empeorando el drama que le tengo planeado a esta pareja JO!

**PczZitoO:** No puedo responder que es lo que hizo o hace Jellal, pero prometo que será para drama xDD…Sí, Natsu es tierno a su manera, pero lo es, me gusta más con esta personalidad descarada y salvaje xDD.. Bueno, sobre spin-off, estoy pensando en hacer algo pero no sé si serán capítulos alternos. Yo los considero 3 personas diferentes y ciertamente, solamente lo puedo ver como hermanos/gemelos o trillizos y a mi en lo personal me gusta explotar los lazos entre personajes, Jellal mantiene su apellido dado por Mashima como primer apellido, pero Dragneel como segundo al su madre ser Dragneel, tampoco me gusta colocar todo tan al extremo, escribo universos alternos pero no está bien despegarse tanto de la obra base, si quiero inventar cosas nuevas que sobrepasen las establecidas, para eso tengo mis escritos con personajes propios y mis ideas únicas.

**Nalugruvia:** Yo no sé cómo vi esa escena, no creo que tierna, más bien quise hacerla algo de confusión para con lo que Natsu siente o está empezando a sentir. Me gusta la manera que se siente celoso pero se reclama al no tener ese derecho cuando hace lo mismo. Veré si actualizo xDD

**Diandrita23:** Muchas gracias 3 Sí, cuando lees cosas así te dan deseos de entrar a la historia y empezar a cortar cabezas u.u. Espero que sigas leyendo y que te guste el capitulo.

**Carlie-Chan:** Si te soy sincera, yo también tenía otra idea para con la historia pero cuando empecé a escribir lo que escribía me convencía más para el pasado de Lucy, cuadraba más para la justificación de su manera de tratar a Natsu, porque me parece muy flojo que diga que no le guste porque no le gusta y punto. Creo que cuando algo no te gusta hay respuestas más satisfactorias y para la historia con lo que contiene, necesitaba algo más que un: "No eres mi tipo". Nop, no fue que usó la habitación de Mystogan, es mucho más fuerte que eso xDD

**hinata-sama198:** Muchas gracias. Sí, creo que mejor es esperar hasta por lo menos tener alguna en sus últimos capítulos para subir otra. Muchas gracias, espero que te guste el capítulo y que sea de tu agrado.

**Deicy:** Muchas gracias, espero que disfrutes y te guste el capítulo.

**Any KisuKy:** Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a la historia, aún cuando no te guste alguna pareja, debo decir que yo soy menos tolerante, para leer algo tiene que gustarme todo el contenido, sí, soy malísima en ese sentido, por eso te agradezco mucho. La primera pregunta, sí, se hablará de la vida de los trillizos, y su relación de hermanos, no me gusta concentrarme solamente en una historia, digo, no apoyo el que se desvíe la atención de la pareja principal, pero desde un principio supe lo que quería con las personas cercanas de los protagonistas y más cuando estos tienen un pasado complicado, creo que no sería justo no explicar porqué las personas importantes para ellos están en la situación que están. Bueno, sé que me encanta Jellal, pero también Mystogan, de hecho, en mi lista de chicos animes, los cuales son pocos, está él entre los primeros 5, imagínate como me gusta. No tendrás problemas, él también tendrá su historia y momentos, tengo algo escrito muy jugoso sobre él y tampoco es que sea un chico bueno o tranquilo, nuestro Mystogan tiene sus propios demonios como buen Dragneel y no, yo a Mystogan lo veo como hermano/gemelo/trillizo de Jellal, pero no lo veo con edo-Erza, no sé, no me gusta, lo veo como una persona completamente diferente y no lo puedo emparejar con Erza, simplemente no me gusta, aún cuando sea la de Edolas, creo que la chica que tengo para él en esta historia sorprenderá, pero todo a su tiempo. No me cansas, me gusta leer a quienes se toman unos minutos en escribir un reviews, es lo que me motiva a querer seguir actualizando 3

**meow3:** O….O Soy chica JO!...No, Lucy no es virgen, aunque me gusta lo tradicional y siempre es algo que respetaré en todas mis historias, en esta se me ocurrió algo tan fuera de lo común que necesitaba no ser virgen para que los personajes al final no se hundiesen en ellos mismos y pudieran estar juntos en un futuro. Gracias, decidí mejor esperar hasta por lo menos entrar unas de mis historias a últimos capítulos para subir otra.

Gene: Hola, sí, soy mala u.u …Pero como expliqué en la nueva historia S+S que estoy subiendo, espero que me entiendan u.u. Bueno, con S+S empecé a publicar mis historias así que es un fandom que amo y adoro. Amo a mi posesivo y malhumorado Shao y a mi tierna e inocente Sakura 3


	10. Importante

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_IMPORTANTE_**

* * *

**_Estoy retirando mis historias, algunas para subirla como originales en wattpad, otras borrándola definitivamente, lo lamento, en estos momentos estoy trabajando con personajes propios._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_**Loving the Darknees/Amando la Oscuridad** (Próximamente en wattpad)_

_**Difícil de Amar** (se queda en pero se sube versión mejorada en wattpad)_

_**Fantasías Prohibidas** (No se subirá)_

_**Mundos Diferentes **__(posiblemente se queda en )_

_**Yo no soy mala** (Incierto)_

_**Dormitorio para chicos** (posiblemente se queda en )_

_**Vacaciones **(Se queda en )_

_**La Primera** (Se queda en )_

_**Con sabor a fuego** __(No se subirá)_

_**Herederos** (posiblemente se queda en )_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**El que desee mi cuenta de wattapd para poder seguir acompañándome con gusto os la daré si la piden por PM**


	11. Importante ll

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Importante**

* * *

Me han partido el corazón, de verdad, no puedo creer que tenga tantas personas fieles a las locas ideas que se me ocurren, hasta las lágrimas se me han salido al ver todos los PM y los reviews en mi nota anterior. Las amo a todas 3

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Para quienes no pudieron enviar PM para solicitar mi cuenta en Wattpad, es **Rose_Bratz**, encontrarán dos historias, **Difícilmente Inevitable** y **Loving the Darkness**, espero que puedan visitarlas y como siempre, estoy disponible para leer y contestar sus lindos reviews (necesitan cuenta para contactarme o comentar, eso es lo malo).

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cualquier duda para con las historias que se quedarán en la página, pueden seguir contactándome por PM**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
